harry potter and the half blood prince
by gothic wizard
Summary: Year 6: harry potter is in way over his head this time with sirius' death and voldemort's dark pressence. he dables in dark arts and a new prophecy arises.read it yourself and find out!
1. Back in Hell

Harry potter and the half blood prince.

As usual, anything in this story belongs to J K Rowling. Just the story plot belongs to me, but without Rowling wonderful imagination this would not be possible so I say everything is hers. Well u get the point. This is my first REAL story. Hope u like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated as I would like to find ways to improve writing style etc. I hope u guys like this one. If you have any ideas or themes you would like to see in this story please be forward and I'll see what I can do. Any advice is welcomed and I also hope to write a sequel to this one.

"Get down here this instant you lazy bastard!"

Harry potter a mere fifteen year old scrambled up from bed trying to appease his relatives. He was wearing what can only be describes as rags, his cousin's hand –me-downs. He had bushy untamable hair, green rebellious eyes and a skinny frame that can make him be mistaken for a 13 year old. God only knows what he went through with such people. They were what one would call horrible. They treated him like dirt…. possible even lower than dirt but what was he to do about it?

You see Harry isn't an ordinary boy. No, he's a wizard!! To his relatives, the Dursleys, that is enough to classify him as an abomination, a freak if you will. But he isn't allowed to perform magic away from school. During summer he was like one of them, almost a muggle. The only thing he looked forward to was going back to school, Hogwarts in September. Hogwarts was truly his first real home.

"What is taking you so long" Aunt petunia was extra vicious this morning, Harry couldn't understand why she had to yell at him all day long.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, what do you wa…."

"Start the breakfast!" she snapped, "before your uncle gets down here"

"Yes Aunt petunia" he droned.

Harry quickly made the breakfast, bacon and eggs. He packed each plate full except for two, which was to be halved. One was for him. For Harry wasn't allowed to eat too much as he bore an expense to their family, and the other for their whale of a cousin Dudley, who was supposedly on a diet. As every one gathered to eat their breakfast a snowy owl entered the kitchen back door, with two letters in its clutches. They each bore the Hogwarts crest. Harry quickly plucked the letters from his owl, Hedwig and placed them in his pocket.

"remember what we talked about boy!" his uncle Vernon said, " you will not leave this house, no hocus pocus nonsense , you hear me!

Harry held his head down avoiding his uncle's glare. While Dudley glowed at Harry's discomfort.

"Boy , do I make myself clear!!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Good, if I see that bloody stick of yours I will break it! Don't think I forgot what happened last year!" Vernon's vein was visibly throbbing from his out burst. "Now get out of my sight!"

" Don't forget to weed the garden!" his Aunt added.

Harry strolled out side picking up a shovel and spade and other items for his morning work. Tears began to flow freely as he remembered the events of last year. The worst professor in defense against the dark arts to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts was on his case the whole year. Not to mention his godfather whom he got to know and appreciate was gone. That was his only ticket away from the dursleys granted that a certain rat was captured. Peter Pettigrew was going to pay and pay dearly. Harry was sure of it! Right on the list next to him was none other than Bellautrix Lestrange.

"That bitch is mine" he thought bitterly to himself.

Harry began to weed the garden, ever so often he would think back to those depressing moments from the past. Cedric's death, Umbridge, Voldemort's rising, the veil and Sirius…..and many more. Thinking about it made him cry even more.

one more owl flew down to him as he worked in the garden. He totally forgot about the other letters. Harry tore open the one he just received from his friend, Ron miniature owl pig.

Hey Harry,

How everything going. Are the muggles treating ya better! If not tell me so we can send Fred and George like in 2nd year. Did you get your owls yet? I did better than expected. I got 7 owls! Can you believe it. Way better than Fred and George! Mum was so proud. Anyway are you coming to diagon alley? If so just tell us when so we could meet up. Don't be worrying about Sirius ok, he wouldn't want that. Please take care of yourself ok mate.

See ya

Ron

There was another letter attached to Ron's. It was from his other best friend Hermione.

Harry,

Hope you are doing well, Ron got 7 owls I'm very impressed with him. See what hard work can do for you?! I got 12 owls! I couldn't believe it! Anyways I hope all is well and I know u must miss Sirius terrible. We all do. Please study hard and don't let the Dursleys get you down.

Hermione

Harry began to chuckle lightly at the thought of Hermione being impressed with Ron's work. Ron was indeed a lazy bug but he was quite intelligent. Harry then tore open his first letter from Hogwarts. It was the usual book list and supplies. Attached to it was another letter.

Dear Harry,

Due to certain circumstances beyond my control , I cannot allow you to go to the Weasley's, Diagon alley or even to the headquarters this year. We have word that Voldemort is searching for you and would stop at nothing. You are to stay indoors at all times preferable within the house boundaries. Please be patient and don't forget to do your homework! I am very pleased with your owl results I hope you continue to study hard. But try not to break so much rules this time. To get your books this year I have taken the liberty to order them through owl post and should be arriving any day now. I also picked out a book on occlumency and legimency for light reading.

Sincerely Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was still mad at his head master and this made things worse. How was he supposed to stay cooped up in this mad house for the whole summer! He was even more infuriated at his head master than last year. The way things were going, this year should be worse than last year!!

Harry open the next letter, which contained his owl results. He quickly skimmed through it and gasped. He had gotten no less then 10 owls!!!

Dear mister potter your have successfully gained entrance into 6th year NEWT level, your results are as follows:

Charms - O

Transfiguration – E

Care of magical creatures- O

Herbology- E

History of magic- A

Divinations- O

Defense against the dark arts- O

Astronomy- A

Potions- O

Two extra owls were given for exemplary work in defense against the dark arts and potions. Well done mister potter. You may choose any course for newt level that you have attained an E average and above and send your choice back to Hogwarts promptly. Have a nice day.

Harry sat there dumfounded in the dirt not believing his eyes. He got a bloody O in potions and Divination!! What the hell is going on. He was sure he would fail them or just barely scrape through but he did excellent in them.

"This really shows how Snape was putting me down whole year" he said to himself.

From that moment Harry decided to study hard in potions just to prove Snape was wrong all along. If he went back to school not knowing anything Snape would just say the examiner saw his name and felt sorry for him or something along the lines of that.

Harry quickly wrote back replies to Ron and Hermione telling them his results and how he was under house arrest. He then wrote down the course subjects he would be choosing namely, potions, defense, charms, transfiguration and care of magical creatures. He was glad that he didn't have to choose divination or see the likes of old batty Trelawney anymore. He folded the parchment and sent it off back to Hogwarts.

After finishing the garden he moved on to washing the Dursleys car, then cleaning out the basement, washing dishes etc. This routine went on day in day out. He was practically a house elf! Every day he would be yelled at, then had to do chores while has fat arse cousin played video games.

He was really fed up with his living conditions. And this had to last whole summer! Days past and already, Harry finished all his assignments out of pure boredom. He even reread all his text books from year 1 and up. He now knew every curse hex and spell by heart in those books even potions. Just means only potions he could practice since he wasn't allowed to do magic yet.

Days later , his school books arrived and he began reading those too in his spare time. He began to like potions and was getting pretty good at it as he practiced with his ingredients from last year and the new ones Dumbledore got him.

Day's turned into weeks and eventually it was his birthday. A group of owls came flying in his bedroom window at 6 in the morning. They began screeching and Harry had a horrible time trying to quiet them down. Pig was the worse in that he took forever to catch and was very noisy. Hedwig watched in amusement along with disapproval at the way Harry was trying to get at pig. He got the usual rock cakes from Harid, and weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley. He got a book on defensive spells and curses from Hermione and a new set of quiditch gloves from Ron. Fred and George give him a box of assorted sweats from their new line of inventions, which Harry was delighted for. They had promised to make him a partner in weasley's wizarding weezies of which he would get 20 percent of the earnings going strait to his vault at grignots and monthly supply's of their products. He read each letter laughing at a few jokes each brought up from last year. They were trying to make him feel better.

Harry came downstairs as usual and made breakfast. His aunt cursed him for burning the toast.

"why you good for nothing son of a bitch!" she yelled, " How could you burn the damn toast and eggs like that? You weren't paying attention were you! What is wrong with you, don't they teach you common sense in that school of yours? Go to your room now, you will have no breakfast"

Dudley began grinning madly at his cousin who was once again being ridiculed by his mother. Harry held his head down not daring to see her ugly face.

He stomped his way up to his room slamming the door as he entered. He really couldn't take all the harsh words his Aunt threw at him. It was his birthday and as usual they didn't give a shit.

He was brooding in his room, finally realizing that he need to take control of his life. This stupid prophecy, kill or to be killed annoyed him greatly and made him feel he had to choice in the matter.

He got up from his bed , covered his scar with his hair and stomped down the stairs not caring what the Dursleys would say.

"what do you think you're doing?" his aunt fumed.

"shut the hell up you old hag!" he yelled, at that moment, his Aunt's favorite ornament exploded causing the pieces to shatter everywhere on the floor. He calmly walked out the door away from the safety and confines of his Aunt's home leaving both his Aunt and cousin with their mouths hanging open.

Not so much a cliffy but hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be posted soon, Possible in 3 days to 5 days time or maybe tomorrow! Well u get the idea. I hope to update once or twice a week .Oh and sorry I don't have an original name but couldn't think of anything better.

Gothic wizard

Take care.


	2. Adentures in the Alleys

Harry potter and the half blood prince 

"Shut the hell up you old hag!" he yelled, at that moment, his Aunt's favorite ornament exploded causing the pieces to shatter everywhere on the floor. He calmly walked out the door away from the safety and confines of his Aunt's home leaving both his Aunt and cousin with their mouths hanging open.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2

Harry Potter darted out of the house and down the street, his aunt's yells fading with each step. He held out his wand and summoned the knight bus. Within second and a loud bang, the towering bus was before him.

"Oy there little boy, where to? Stan the bus driver said. He didn't recognize Harry and his scar, which Harry was grateful for.

"Diagon alley!"

"That would be 5 knots" Stan replied.

Harry quickly paid the driver and took a seat at the back of the bus. With a great bang and a lot of bumps, stops and turns they were finally at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly jumped off the bus and entered the pub. It was as he remembered it last time, cozy but a bit noisy. He went off to the back and taped the familiar brickwork and waited patiently for the bricks to move. Every time this place just amazes him. It is just so…..magical.

He headed straight for Grignots, the wizarding bank. After a long bumpy mini rollercoaster ride, he collected a sack full of coins and headed back out into Diagon Alley.

His first destination was at madam Malkin's to get some new robes. Both dress and casual wear. He also needed some muggle clothes, luckily there was a section for that too. However the selection was not too good as wizard had no idea of style in muggle fashion.

He headed up to the cashier and placed the clothes on the counter.

"That would be 12 sickles dear"

Harry quickly paid the woman and exited the shop.

The next stop was at the book store. Hermione would definitely have a field day about this if she only knew this. Harry was just sick of being average in school and he really needed to know more spell and hexes if he wanted to survive this year again.

He found some books on spells curses and hexes but they were like any other and he was a bit disappointed for he wanted a bit more.

All over Diagon alley the atmosphere was a bit subdued. There were less children prancing about the streets. And every one spoke in whispers and made their way in groups. Harry began to notice this as time went by. He really had no idea what was going on in the wizarding world and he wanted to find out!

He picked up a copy of the daily prophet from a near by stand and was relieved at the headlines. They finally decided to acknowledge Voldemort's return.

"He who must not be named is back" says Cornelius Fudge, mister of magic in a press conference two days ago. About a month ago, the ministry of magic was in uproar. There was a death eater attack at the ministry in which "He who must not be named" was sighted there himself by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, the minister and Lucius Malfoy among others. It is also rumored that students from Hogwarts including the "boy who lived" was present during the attacks. However the minister refused to comment. This means that Dumbledore and Harry Potter may have been right in the first place. With an interview with Lucius Mafloy, he stated that Potter turned up the same time that Voldemort showed up. Coincidence? We have yet to gather more information on what Potter and his friends were doing at the ministry. How could this boy know that the ministry was being attacked unless he got inside information. How did he escape Hogwarts without Dumbledore knowing? That alone should be punishable by expulsion. Potter has done many questionable acts in the past. It is also said that he is responsible for the hospitalizing of the defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.This all seems too suspicious and I for one would like to see an investigation in the matter.

On a happier note Sirius black is reported dead! He arrived with "He who must not be named" and his followers. He was sent through the "veil of the forgotten" during the attack by Malfoy himself who was trying to defend the ministry. Lucius Malfoy is indeed a hero and will be presented with the order of Merlin 1st class this evening at the Ministry of Magic.

The ceremony will be held…………..

Harry just couldn't take it anymore, his anger was rising, and He couldn't believe they took Mafoy's word for it. He was glad they finally admitted that Voldemort was back but they were even making suggestion about him that he didn't even want to think about. The paper immediately burst into flames leaving the ashes to blow into the wind. Harry calmly shrugged it off.

He headed for Quality Quiditch supplies to see what new models were out. Indeed there was a new Nimbus, the Nimbus pro 3000. It was Nimbus' version of a Firebolt. His firebolt brought back memories of Sirius in his 3rd year. No one knew the truth about him except a selected few. Everyone was celebrating his death. How could they?!!

Before leaving he got an ice cream and then headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. On closing in on the pub he saw none other than Albus Dumbledore and the minister heading his way. He had no choice but to duck into the nearest alley, Knockturn Alley.

Harry staggered and bumped into every other person until he came upon a little shop called "oddities and Amenities." He entered apprehensively, the owner was a fat crinky eyed man with a long beard and a moustache. He was what Harry could describe as a Viking.

"how may I help you laddie?" he said, "not from around here are ya?"

"Not really but …." Harry replied.

"Well what can I do you for? We have a collection of books, amulets, rings, rare potions and a lot more trinkets you may be interested in."

"I'll look around thanks!" said Harry trying to get the man from stop staring at him everywhere he went in the shop.

Harry found a good set of books on various aspects of the dark art. There were books on necromancy, dark curses and hexes, unforgivable and nearly unforgivable curses through out the world, dark potions and poisons and much more. He couldn't believe his luck. He quickly grabbed as many rare books as possible and laid them on the counter to be checked out. Next he went over to the artifacts section where there were many amulets, rings and bracelets of different sizes shapes and magical properties. He spied a ring that looked almost like the dark mark except the skull and serpent upon it had a more intricate and detailed design. There were also two emeralds within the depression where the eyes were supposed to be. The ring was made of white gold with a normal golden border for the skull.

Once Harry set his eyes on that magnificent ring he just couldn't take his gaze off and the shopkeeper noticed. The only aspect of the ring that deterred him was the fact that it resembled the dark mark but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Interesting taste you got there young lad!"

"How much is it sir?" Harry asked.

"You sure you want this one?"

"Yes definitely," he replied.

"Let me see how it fits on your hand first eh laddie." The shopkeeper shuffled over to the display case and using a glove, plucked out the ring and handed it to Harry.

He slipped the ring on his finger and both Harry and the shopkeeper gasped. Harry felt as if he got a new wand again like first year. The power emanating from the ring was breathtaking.

"Wow!" The shopkeeper said.

"I know!" said Harry, "does it normally do that."

"DO what?" the shop keeper inquired, 'what did it do?"

"Err nothing really, I just felt a bit of a tingle," said Harry trying to cover it up.

"Curious, well you are the first person that that ring did not burn. It's an absolutely horrid ring. I didn't think someone would buy it at all. It burns everyone who tried it on!"

"Huh!" Harry was speechless, "how is that possible?"

"I don't know, it seems to have choose the person not the other way around. I would suggest you hold on to that."

"How much is..?"

"For you laddie I'll give yer for free if ya pick up one more item to buy."

" Ok deal!" said Harry a bit too enthusiastically. He was grinning now, by the looks of that ring he thought it would cost a small fortune but he guess the shop keeper was only glad to get rid of the bugger. Harry quickly picked up a random caldron he found on a shelf cause he needed a new one.

"so what are the magical properties of this ring?" Harry was eager to find out more about it.

"well I'm not sure about this one since you are the only person that I know of that can wear it. But I remember my father saying it belonged to a powerful wizard long ago."

"Oh," was all Harry could say at the moment. "I'll take the lot"

"Thank you so much Mr…?"

"Po….ordinance, yeah Alwick Pordinance."

"Well Mr Pordinance, it's been good doing business with you! That would be 23 galleons and 2 sickles in all."

Harry paid the man and collected his things. After realizing he could not get anywhere he asked the man to put a temporary shrinking charm on them for him then exited the store.

Harry headed into a couple more shops and picked up some more books including 3 on wandless magic which the woman assured him were the only was left in existence that were so detailed. He then decided to call it a day and head back home.

Before turning the corner into Diagon Alley proper, he made sure no one he knew was there. An old hag tried to pick his pocket but instinct caused him to whip out his wand, she disappear before the words of the stunner were on his lips. Then he remembered he couldn't do magic.

He silently cursed himself for being so forgetful. Harry headed through the brick wall and back into the Leaky Cauldron then onto the street where he quickly summoned the night bus or day bus since it was daylight but he wasn't sure what they call it now.

"Number for Privet Drive please" Harry called as he got on the bus.

In about a half an hour they were in front of Dursley's house. Harry quickly paid the bus driver Stan and carried his belonging with him into the house.

He sighed loudly as he was fumbling with the front door.

"Back in hell!" He thought to himself and open the door and stepping inside.

Immediately there was a loud scrambling sound and a heavy rushing noise followed by the most violent blow to his face he had ever felt.

Harry fell to the floor dropping his parcels, blood dropping from his mouth and nose. He stared up into the face of his attacker and then he knew no more.

To be continued……….

Note from author: Sorry about taking so long I was going to post this since yesterday but my physics professor decided to give us extra assignments. Not to mention a chemistry test I had to study for. UNI is so hard! Any way I hope you guys like chapter 2. I am glad for all of your reviews. They give me inspiration even you Saraneth90, cause I want to prove you wrong and show you that it's not gonna be boring. Please keep reading and offer any suggests, I am open to any ways to improve my plot or language since I suck at English. Plus I'm only sixteen so my vocabulary is very limited. Taiwanese was my first language so go figure.


	3. Arguments and Anger

Harry fell to the floor dropping his parcels, blood dropping from his mouth and nose. He stared up into the face of his attacker and then he knew no more.

………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3 

"Get up boy!"

Harry was slowly regaining consciousness. He couldn't believe who had hit him, his own uncle! His uncle threw venomous insults before but never had he ever tried to hit him physically.

"How dare you use magic on your aunt!" his uncle bellowed, "Damn it, answer me!" His uncle began to pace up and down the living room. "If I only catch you doing something like this again you're heading out on the streets you hear me!"

"Yes"

"Yes what!!!"

"Yes uncle Vernon."

"Your remember your manners and address me properly next time. I forgot they don't teach you manners at that school of yours."

Harry picked himself off the floor and and gathered his things.

"Don't you ever speak to Petunia that way again! You hear me!! And where the hell did you get money to pay for those. I suppose you stole them!!"

"No, a friend gave them to me."

"Don't lie to me boy, where did you get the money to buy those!"

"I am on a scholarship if you must know, that's where I get the money to purchase school supplies!" Harry was really getting good at lying and keeping a straight face. Three years ago he would have a hard time with that.

"Oh , well how much do they give you?!"

"They don't gave me the money , they just gave me a piece of paper to show the store owners so they would be paid later by the school." Harry was also grateful he could think his way out of situations. He knew if he gave an amount, his uncle would demand to get some for the food he eat etc.

"humph, that ornament you broke was very expensive I will expect you to do twice as much chores to repay for it. The yard needs some landscaping!" And with that his uncle turned around sharply and headed for the kitchen.

Harry messaged his nose and mouth for it hurt really badly. He was constantly tasting blood and his face in that area began to swell. He picked up his things, and shoved them in his room. He began pacing when his cousin Dudley came by the door and began to smirk for no apparent reason.

"Temper temper!!" his cousin teased.

The door suddenly slammed in Dudley face both surprising both boys on either side of the door. Harry knew his emotions caused some sort of wandless magic so he attributed it to that.

He inwardly sighed again while resting on the bed and in a few minutes, he finally fell asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next few days were horrible. Harry came down stairs as usual to make breakfast. He prepared everything perfectly and laid them on the table. As everyone gather to consume their meal his Uncle push him aside.

"And where do you think you're going? His Uncle bellowed, you are not part of this family , go sit in the kitchen and eat," after seeing Harry hesitate, he added, " now!"

"yes uncle Vernon" he droned.

Harry went inside and quietly ate his breakfast, which consisted of two pieces of toast and some eggs. He had a glass of plain water to drink and that was all he was allowed. After eating he went back in the dinning room to clear the table. As he was picking up a plate, his uncle grabbed his hand tightly causing the plate to fall back onto the table. Luckily it did not break.

"Don't you ever leave this house again, especially like that!" his grip began to increase on Harry, "And don't forget your extra chores to do!"

Harry pulled away his hand forcefully gaining him an intensive glare from his uncle and Aunt. Dudley was literally bouncing with Harry's discomfort. He picked up the raining dishes and began to wash and dry them. He was almost finished when his arm began to really itch him, he was scratching it when he then noticed that he only washed about a third of them. The rest were washing on their own. As soon as he noticed this , it stopped and they fell back to their original places.

"I really got to learn how to control this" Harry began smirking to himself, "maybe I have a knack for wandless magic." But then again after thinking it through he realized it would be just one more thing that distinguishes him as the "bloody boy who lived." He made up his mind, he would learn as much as possible but he would not show it off. Only when the time comes.

Harry spent the rest of the day, trimming the hedges, weeding the flowerbeds, washing the car and cleaning out closets and the attic. He was tired by the time he was done. He took a shower and went straight up to his room that night and proceeded to look through his new books, particularly those on wandless magic. He read into the night practicing as he went along, luckily the ministry could not detect wandless magic unless it is powerful enough. He began to fall asleep while fingering his new ring. He only ever took it off just to play around with it. It was like getting a new toy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Harry awoke to a painful headache and a constant itching on his arm again. He wondered if it was this was due to his scar but he had not gotten a single dream about Voldemort neither did his scar hurt so far which is strange. He got out of bed, bath, bushed his teeth and headed downstairs for his daily routine of "house elf." He arrived to an usual sight. The Dursleys, including Dudley were sitting around the table, breakfast already made and eaten, and all three of them huddled together discussing something of importance. He intended not to disturb them but he ended up knocking into a mop bucket on the floor. The Dursleys looked up and his aunt and uncle nodded to each other, but Harry noticed it. He braced himself, this was not going to be good.

His uncle got up from his seat and violently shoved Harry into a chair and stood across from him.

"We got a letter last night from that crazy head master of yours"

"OH" was all Harry could think of.

"He has informed us of a certain person who has died."

Harry knew immediately where this was going. Because of the threat of his supposedly killer of a Godfather, they treated him decently.

"We have decided that he was too much of a bad influence on you. Especially from your recent behavior so another punishment will be given out. You are doing what ever you please and we cannot tolerate that anymore."

Harry sat there quietly not knowing what to say. With the way things were going , anything could make them even more angry.

"You will stay in your room for the remainder of the time to think of what you have done. Your good for nothing Godfather deserves what he got and if I were you and would watch out before I end up like him. You will get meals and bathroom breaks but you are to stay there. Disobey me and there would be hell to pay!!"

Vernon's shouting caused Harry's head ache to get worse. He was getting dizzy and worst of all his uncle just kept carrying on about what he should not do etc.

After a good five minutes of tongue lashing from his uncle he was sent immediately up to his room with some bread and water for break fast. They locked the door behind him and left him in there for the remainder of the day. Halfway through a loud banging was heard on the door. His uncle was adding new looks on the door to keep him inside. He also added a trap door to push his food in. Harry was both relieved and disappointed. He could get all the peace and quiet to himself now and could study his dark arts books. Not to mention no more chores. But he was like a prisoner now. Worse than before and he was starting to get restless after the first two days in there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry began to read every single book he had. He devoured them each hungrily, his thirst for knowledge could have even impressed Hermione! He practices wand less magic frequently. He could do all simple spells such as Wingardium leviosa, Alohomora, imperdimenta, engorgio, and even a few complex ones like stupefy and expelliarmus. However he had to master the sound proofing charm "soliet dahem" wandlessly first other wise the Dursley's would throw a fit! Wandless magic was incredible. The magic literally poured from his fingertips. The feeling was great too. Every time he did a fairly powerful spell the emeralds in his ring seemed to light up. He really needed to find out more about the origin of the ring just incase it had bad side effects. He figured the ring helped him in wandless magic since he knew it was so difficult only few could do simple spells before getting tired easily. But he seemed to not have a limit. With practice a new limit was set. He took off the ring to test his theory but he found he could do wandless magic just the same. It might have been his imagination though but he got a bit tired faster without the ring so he figured that is what the ring did, giving him an extra magical boost.

Harry then went on to necromancy. It was interesting, the art of bringing back the dead and drawing in an entity's power and or controlling them. He was sure gonna test it out on peeves for all the times he made him late for potions. The thought of bringing back Sirius crossed his mind but he shrugged it off. He would need a body in any case of which sirius' went through the veil. He looked up more curses and even rituals for bring back the dead. All were extremely dangerous and required rare potions and a lot of power etc. He even came across the one, which brought back Voldemort, at least he thought so. It sure looked like it. He marked that page for later reading just incase there was something important, such as a weakness for a person being brought back like that. But with Voldemort he doubted very much. He probably found it out already if any at all and fixed the problem.

Harry continued all week studying until a found a certain spell that could be done wandlessly to help out his situation. He found a spell that could hide his magical signature. That way he could perform all the magic he needed both wandlessly and or with wand! It was called the "tempus vahere" of which the incantation was the same.

He took his wand and gripped it tightly while shouting the words 'Tempus vahere' his wand glowed red for three second then diminished. It was done. To prove his point he transfigured a piece of stale bread into a pizza. He was not concentrating though so when he tried to eat it, it tasted just like its original form. He conjured a glass of pumpkin juice to get the taste out of his mouth.

For the remainder of the first week in August, Harry was conjuring; transfiguring, blasting and any other thing that he could think of to improve his magic. His wandless magic was also coming along. Strange enough his scar did not hurt at all. His headaches decreased significantly and no dreams were plaguing him at all. After mastering how to conjure food properly, Harry was no longer starved. In fact, he filled out nicely and was even beginning to show signs of muscles. His arms were much more muscular unlike the skinny sticks he had for arms. He peered into the mirror to look closely at himself and noticed too that he was getting taller and had much broader shoulders. Then he noticed a bruise on his left arm. It was black and blue with some red in it. That was the same area that was itching him. Harry could not understand how it had gotten like that. He was scratching it occasionally since he got back from Diagon Alley but not that much!

"Stupid Dursleys!!!" He remembered when he fell from his uncle's punch he collided with the coat rack and he collided into it causing his arm to hurt. He also saw a remaining scar on his lip; it was still slightly red from the swelling and there was another near his ribs from the same coat rack. One of these days he would get his revenge.

After a couple of minutes later he heard a loud screeching out side. It was getting louder and sounded like an bird. The screeching sounded like the bird was in distress or something. Harry held up his hand and yelled 'alohomora' flinging the door open violently. He raced downstairs and out into the back yard only to be greeted by a horrific site. There stood in drunken uncle with a bottle in his left hand and a stone in the other. He was stoning the poor bird up in the tree; Dudley was with him and joining in too. Harry did not like people being cruel to. He went to get a closer look only to find out that the bird wasn't just any bird, it was an owl, Hedwig for that matter. Hedwig was flying in and out of the tree trying to get inside the house or for any cover. She was screeching loudly and was too tired to fly away. Hedwig also had a letter tied to her leg and was trying to deliver it. She had blood all over her feathers and looked as if she was going to past out. Harry's heart skipped a few beats too many He was gasping of air, Hedwig was his first real pet and he loved her dearly! His uncle was still pelting stones at her laughing madly and Dudley cheering him on. Harry started to scream.

"STOP THIS NOW!!!! STOP STOP STOP!!! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!! YOU'RE KILLING HER!!!"

Tears were coming out his eyes now and his uncle seemed to be motivated by Harry's outburst. With two more powerful throws at Hedwig, She fell from the tree down to the ground. His uncle smiled at him and said, "that's what freaks get when they disobey their elders!"

His drunk uncle headed inside while Dudley lingered for a few minutes before kicking the unconscious owl tossing it five feet away.

"NOOOOO!" Harry was on his knees holding his bird. She was not responding to him and her breaths were infrequent.

"Hang in there Hedwig I'm gonna save you!" Harry began to cry loudly for his owl. He tried a few healing charms but they had little effect. Hedwig started to twitch and finally her eyelids relaxed and she was no more. She was not breathing at all.

"NO HEDWIG DON'T YOU DIE ON MEE!!!!!! PLEASE, NOO!!!" he could not see much for the tears were obscuring his vision. It began to pour and Harry sat in the mud rocking his dead friend the whole time. The blood stained his clothes and he just couldn't cry anymore after an hour. There was no coming back for her. The letter she carried was torn and wet. He could not recognize who it was from. He angrily tore it up and threw it into the wind.

Harry slowly got up and began digging in the earth. He dug until it was about a foot deep and placed his bird slowly in and throw the dirt back in. He picked a long flower and placed in on the grave and using his wandless magic summoned 2 large stone and joined them. He engraved them with the words "Hedwig may she rest in peace, luv Harry"

Harry slowly got up and went back inside. He was greeted by a frustrated Aunt.

"Get out GET OUT!!!!!!!!! Look at the mess you made, Vernon get in here!!"

"What did he do now!!" Vernon was still drunk and looked like he wouldn't mind performing another murder for the day.

"He brought in all this mud in the house and I want it cleaned NOW!!" Aunt Petunia was furious.

Harry stood there still in shock from his dead bird and didn't say a word. He started to walk past them and up to his room but his Uncle grabbed him and threw him on the floor.

His uncle spat on him then took his shoe and stomped on his chest and kicked him in the stomach.

Harry screamed and doubled up in pain. His uncle persisted and hit him over and over. He got a broomstick and started lashing him all over on his arms and legs. Harry screams continued.

"VERNON!!!! STOP, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND , THE NEIGHBOURS WILL HEAR. We can't have any of this getting out. Calm down."

Vernon spat on him once more and kicked him in the back. Harry was crying again and could was sore all over. His uncle left him on the ground and went into the living room to watch television. His aunt followed him while peeking out the window making sure no neighbors were looking their way. Dudley came downstairs a half hour later and began laughing at Harry on the floor. Harry couldn't believe his uncle did that to him. They were mean but never like that! Harry spent the whole time both in shock and pain. Dudley bent down and raised his fist to strike but Harry caught it and twisted his arm. Dudley carried out in pain while Harry picked himself off the floor, The pain had subsided but he was still weak and sore from such a harsh beating. Vernon came stomping in the kitchen again with Petunia on his heels.

"What did he do now Dudley?!"

"He used magic on me and made my hand hurt!" Dudley began messaging his hand and exaggerating the pain.

"What!!" Uncle Vernon yelled, " come here boy"

Harry did not budge.

"You Fucking bastard, we give you a home and that's the way you treat us!!'

"I would rather live on the streets than with the likes of you!!!" Harry glared at his uncle, a glare Snape would be proud of had it not been for who his father is.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!" His uncle look like he was about to explode, all the blood went to his head and he began advancing on Harry cornering him to the wall.

"I'm not ungrateful, I just don't have anything to be grateful for from YOU!!!" Harry was very angry, his eyes were sparkling emerald green and he started to tremble from such outbursts.

"You will regret ever coming here mark my words!!" his uncle was right up on him. "you deserved to go meet your bloody godfather for you're a good for nothing son of a bitch! Your parents weren't any better either. What can I say birds of a feather flock together!!"

His uncle said the last part in a singing menacing tone. Harry couldn't take it anymore. Those last words were like the cruicticius curse. They lashed at his emotions and cause Harry to shake even more with anger.

Vernon took up a kitchen knife and began to trace lines around Harry's cheek . producing small cuts and red marks. The dishes on the counter began to rattle but Vernon was to pre occupied to notice so he continued to tantalize him.

"Too bad your parents ain't here, I sure would like to congratulate the person who killed them. Two less stupid freaks to deal with!!

That was the last straw, Harry couldn't hold his anger anymore. The plates rattled violently, some shattering on the floor. Vernon began to see his mistake, fear was visible in his eyes.

"S S Stop!!" His uncle's cries went in vain. Immediately all glass began to shatter. The windows shattered and glass was everywhere. His uncle took a step back. Dudley who was watching the whole time began screaming and hid under the table, his mother a foot behind him. Harry began to glow, swirling purplish and black smoke surrounded him. The entire Number 4 privet began to shake and the walls began to crack. Harry's eyes shone brightly and he began advancing on his Uncle who out of fear lifted up the knife and charged toward Harry.

Harry lifted up his hand, which began to glow blue, and Vernon was tosses against the opposite wall. The force knocked him out and the wall began to crumble. Luckily the larger pieces did not fall on him. Vernon still alive but barely. The table, which Dudley and Aunt Petunia hunched together, blew apart. Everything , furniture, ornaments, walls began to break and fall apart. Harry could not control his anger, He was both shocked hurt and horrified at what he had done and what his uncle did to him. His relatives moved away from him in fear.

"Please don't hurt us Harry!" His Aunt pleaded. "Don't do this, calm down."

Harry tried very hard but was having difficulty. The remains of the house looked as if a hurricane tore the interior apart. It was a mess. Everything ceased five minutes after his initial outburst and the glow around him faded. Harry stared at the Dursley's not saying a word. His Aunt was holding her husband sobbing into his chest. He began to breath normally once more. Dudley was in shock and just stared at him with fear in his eyes.

Harry wordlessly went up stairs and calmly gathered everything he owned and shrunk them. He could not stay here anymore. After this he was not even sure he was allowed back at school. The would be apprehending him anytime soon. Gathering the remainder of his books and Making sure his prized ring was on his finger he stomped downstairs. Taking one last look around, he caught his Aunt's eye and mouthed "I'm sorry"

She simple nodded then looked away.

He roughly pulled the front door open causing it to fall off its hinges and walked briskly out the house he lived in for the past fifteen years never to return again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

134 miles away in Hogwarts.

"Ping Ping Ping Ping…." Dumbledore rushed to see what was going on and gasped. His magic detector on The Dursleys house just went off the charts! He feared the worst. The last time he had ever seen his detectors react this way was the night Lilly and James were killed. What ever caused this was very powerful and possibly very dark and ancient magic. He had never seen anything like this before.

He quickly threw some flew powder into the fire.

"Serverus, come quick!! And get the others here immediately, something has come up!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

note from author: What do you think, any good? I'm not too sure about this so tell me if it's a stinker or not. Any comments are appreciated.


	4. A secret meeting

Chapter 4 

Walking down the driveway Harry was going to summon the night bus but they could trace him that way. He restored his trunk, took out his broom and shrink it back even smaller than it was before. The trunk was now small enough to be placed in his pocket, however he did not manage to reduce the weight properly so for it's size I was very heavy. He stepped up to the broom and held tight, making sure no one was watching he darted up into the sky leaving Privet Drive behind hopefully for good.

It was getting dark soon so he picked up his pace flying north. He knew Hogwarts was somewhere in Scotland so he thought he'll seek refuge near Hogwarts. Perhaps Hogsmeade but he would make up his mind when he gets there. After about an hour, the sun was already setting so Harry decided to call it a day. He descended until he reached an abandoned house and slowly landed. He got off his broom and went inside. It was a fairly large house. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen dinning area, two bathrooms and a large living room in which there was a grand fireplace with carvings in the stonework.

Exploring some more Harry found lots of clothes his size and to his amazement even ROBES!!

"What the hell!" Harry couldn't believe the odds of finding a wizarding house. He found lots of books in the same room he found the robes. It was the second largest bedroom in the house. The books were amazingly on the dark arts. There were some on charms, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts too! He also found old textbook, not like the ones he used for school but different. They had spells of the same material but a bit more. It seems as if the spells they learnt long ago were a bit darker and more advanced per level. For instance the "expelliamus" spell was thought since year one!

Harry pulled his trunk into the same room and settled in. This would be his home until the start of September. That is, if Dumbledore would have him back. Dumbledore was forgiving; he even forgave Snape so Harry guessed it would be okay to go back to school this September. Eventually sleep over came Harry and before he knew it, it was morning.

The next day Harry began reading the books on the shelves in his room. They were quite informative. He even found a book on the four founders of Hogwarts. It was the thickest one he's seen of the founders. He decided he would read that one later to see what they were like.

Harry went exploring the house in detail. There were old time muggle appliances such as an old gas stove, a record player, even an old telephone. There was nothing else in the house that looked from the wizarding world. "It probably was a muggleborn's house," thought Harry.

For breakfast, he conjured the usual eggs and bacon with a glass of pumpkin juice. He went out in the back yard to check out the village below. The yard was bushy and over grown with grass. He walked along the path to the small town. It was definitely a muggle town so he just looked around. He bought some muggle clothes with some muggle money he had, and then headed back up to the house. The house was overlooking the town on a small hill. The bushes around the house almost make it impossible to see a house there but from the air Harry was able to spot it when he first flue over.

Eventually Harry got in a routine of Studying, eating, practicing spells, charm wandless magic, potions and transfiguration. He would take a shower three times a day as it took a lot out of him leaving him hot and sweaty. He would blast objects away using wand or with out it. He was getting very good at wandless magic. He even tried an unforgivable, the imperio curse but it didn't work, as the stray dog he used it on couldn't understand English.

After the end of the third week in august, Harry decided to take a trip up north to find Hogwarts. He had to find the school before hand so that when the time came, he knew where he was going. He took off early in the morning and flew up into the sky. He went even higher so no one could see him but low enough to make out the land below. It was exhilarating. He loved flying and he really felt free. Not a care or worry right now. He wished he could continue to live like this but his disappearance would cause panic and inevitable even the defeat of the light side. He continue flying for four hours straight practicing quiditch moves as he went along, diving, swerving etc.

Soon enough out of nowhere and huge lake appeared along with a towering familiar castle above. He was home! Harry descended to the lakeshore and walked up to the castle. No one was there and the door were locked. He turned around, broom in hand and headed for Hogsmeade. He went to Honeydukes and Zonko's to pick up some sweats and then to the three broomsticks to get a large lunch. While eating he felt a tingling in his arm, he rolled up his sleeve and began scratching it. The bruise got worse, it looked as if it was infected, and the skin was black with tints of green and red where he scratched it. Harry was fed up of this constant itching, but this time he felt a slight pain. Using wandless magic he used a concealing charm on his arm hiding the infection. He would fix that later. Luckily he remembered there were books in his new room about healing. His stomach was still bruised and black and blue from his uncle's kicks. He remembered his uncle kicked him in the arm when he was on the ground in pain. It was all his fault, his uncle made it worse. The scars on his face didn't go away either. There were at least 4 new scars from his uncle. They too looked as if they might get infected too. Harry had let them heal on their own and forgot to clean his wounds before they healed. He was sure going to pay for that mistake he mused. He even had a bruise on his chest that was still bleed and kept paining him every morning. There was even a slight pain there but he ignored it.

After checking over the other remaining cuts he got up and decided to head back to the house.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After hours of flying it was getting dark again. Harry saw the house just about a half-mile ahead so he began to descend. Almost on the ground his scar began to tingle slightly.

Up ahead there were several figures arranged in a circle below the house.

"This can't be good," he said to himself.

Harry got off his broom and crept slowly up to where the hooded figures were standing.

As he got closer he began to get an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got closer and peered at the site that unfolded and his jaw immediately dropped.

There in the middle of the hooded figures was Voldemort himself!! There was someone laying on the ground obviously in pain. But what shocked him the most was that they were in a graveyard, the same graveyard he was just over a year and a half ago.

Harry's heart was racing, what was even weirder was the fact that his scar only tingled while being so close to Voldemort. He was sure he would be in a pain by now. Voldemort was only fifty feet away!!

Then reality hit Harry in the face. The town below was Little Hangleton and he was living in Tom Riddle's house the whole time! Wearing HIS clothes!! He couldn't believe it, Harry was in shock again. How could he not know?

He felt incredible stupid. "Great I practically handed my head on the platter to Voldemort."

Curiosity finally over came Harry and he crept closer, trying to see what was happening.

There in the middle, doubled up in pain was none other than Severus Snape! Harry felt sorry for him and guilty too for calling him names behind his back. For the first time in his life Harry truly understood what Severus was really putting himself through for the order.

"You bloody traitor!!" Voldemort hissed.

"Master I did no mean for this to happen, Dumbledore found out and…"

"Crucio!" Snape cried out in pain, his body convulsing and shaking madly.

Voldemort ended the curse.

"How did Dumbledore know and why where you with him?!"

"Dumbledore has magic detectors on the brat's house so he knew!"

"So where is the boy now?

"I, I don't know"

"Liar, Dumbledore could have taken him, He came before we did."

"I wasn't even informed about a plan to kidnap the boy so how would I inform him!" Severus was shivering violently now.

"A valid point there but the fact remains is that you were with him and you tried to save those muggles!"

"I only did it so I could remain a spy, Dumbledore would have been suspicious if I joined in."

"Lucius come here!" Immediately a hooded figure stepped up and bent down. "rise my loyal servant and report to me."

"Yes master, what do you wish to know?"

"Tell me Lucius, Didn't you burn the house down completely as I asked?"

"Yes my lord"

"Is Harry Potter dead?"

"We think so master, the bodies we found were burnt to a crisp. Once we touched them they disintegrated. There was no way of telling my lord but we found four bodies"

"So Harry potter is most likely dead!"

"Yes my lord"

"You did well but I don't like the fact that you are not one hundred percent sure Lucius plus you allowed Dumbledore to escape! Crucio!" Malfoy was on the ground in pain next to Snape. Snape simple watched frightened at what his master may do next.

"Snape, I have doubts about you but you have served you're purpose in the past and I must admit the role of a spy may be difficult hence the situation which you had to improvise. You were always the quick thinker unlike some of you!!" Voldemort glared at the rest of the death eater. He even saved one for Malfoy. "However, I need you to keep an eye on Dumbledore not assist him directly, stay on the side lines. I am an understanding man but do not let this happen again."

"Yes master, you have my word!"

"Good, now Lucius, I hear your son is progressing well in the dark art. I want him by my side as soon as he graduates."

"Yes my lord."

"Crabble, Goyle that goes for you too, but make sure they can stand on their own two feet first. We don't want them turning out like the idiots you both are now do we."

"Y, Yes my lord" they both chorus'

"Now my friends, we cannot celebrate yet, your task now is to find out all you can about the defenses of Hogwarts. It won't be as easy like the ministry of magic last year.

"YES MY LORD! They all droned.

"Now Severus, see what you can find out from Dumbledore. You should have been with him all the time. He's a very smart man you know, a trickster if you will. Just find out if by some miracle Dumbledore managed to get Potter out. After all, he does have an annoying quality of surviving.

Now if infact Potter is alive find him and bring him to me, if he is dead, it doesn't matter all the better and I can resume my original plan, I have a plan for Hogwarts, they will be in for a shock this year I can tell you that much!

Once Potter is out of the way, we will take over Hogwarts, Dumbledore is no match for me now. Then we shall move onto bigger tasks. But I shall not reveal too much yet, just be patient my friends and you'll see. Good now, you are all dismissed!"

With that, the air was filled with popping noises of wizard apparating. Voldemort was the last to leave, He looked up to the house and almost in Harry's direction then left with a loud pop. Harry breath a sigh of relief as he left. His scar was not tingling anymore but then thoughts began swirling in his head.

What plan did, Voldemort have for Hogwarts?

Who the hell was the forth body?

It must have been a neighbor or one of Dudley's friends. Then it finally hit him, he was indirectly the cause of their deaths!! Voldemort thinks I am dead and so too will Dumbledore cause I'm nowhere to be found.

Harry sighed again, how the hell was he to fix this?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Severus what is it my friend?" A very concerned and tired Albus was waiting for the Potions professor's return."

"Yes I have very bad news, get the others while you're at it, I have no time to repeat myself twice."

Within five minutes, the headmaster's office was host to Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Minerva,McGonagall Filius Flitwick, Mad eye Moody, Tonks, Fletcher, Albus Dumbledore himself and Severus Snape.

"Go ahead Severus" Albus smile at the potions professor.

"Well the dark lord, does not know for sure that Harry is dead, he has doubts but the fact that they found four bodies is enough for him to declare him dead. He thinks you could have gotten him out before so he just wants to be sure before he makes his next move."

"That I did not do, I found the house in disarray as I got there, I don't know what happened at the Dursleys but it wasn't Voldemort that caused that initial magic imbalance which was recorded. I think only Harry could answer that if he were here."

"Is Harry really dead?" Molly burst out in tears. Remus was silent and in a state of shock.

"We are not sure but the evidence points to it." Dumbledore's twinkle disappeared as he said it.

"what are we going to do?" Tonks had tears in her eyes now.

"If Voldemort knows he is really dead then he will advance on Hogwarts, he said so himself of some plan he had." Severus started to shake at the implications of what could happen. After finding out about the prophecy he had a slightly new respect for the boy but he never showed it. He still disliked him.

"Harry may very well be alive, he does have a habit of surviving" Minerva said thoughtfully. "That magical disturbance you recorded before any death eater arrived on the scene is a bit worrying too"

"But what about the four bodies? That just proves Harry is dead." Moody said stomping his wooden leg on the floor.

Dumbledore got up putting an end to the meeting, "I want you all to go searching for Harry, just incase he is still alive, in the mean time Severus , Remus could you please follow me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Hope u like this one. Sorry to the person who didn't like the last chapter, I only put the curse words to show how angry they were. I don't intend to have anymore in it anyways. Also as I said, English is my second language so my punctuation my be bad so I can't really do much about it. However, I will promise to make an extra effort to improve my English etc.

Hope you guys continue to read this, I have a lot in store for this story and a bit of twists too.


	5. To Dubledore we go!

Chapter 5 

As usual nothing here I own is mine! One the great J K Rowling own em. Well you get the point so on with the story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry ran back up to the Riddle house. He began pacing.

"What should I do? What the hell should I bloody do!!"

Harry was at a lost, he wanted to leave this dreadful house but then he would have no place to stay for the remainder of the holidays. Then again, neither did the death eaters nor Voldemort himself venture up here. Maybe it would be safe to stay a while. September first was after all, only a week and some days from now. He could stay until then. The possibility of Voldemort coming back to have a meeting in such a short space of time was indeed low.

After much debate with himself, Harry decided to stay, but he would have to be extra careful.

There was also another problem, Harry was supposedly dead. He would have to go visit Dumbledore before September 1st to clear this up. Harry sighed inwardly, "this is going to be one hell of a week for me!"

The Next day, Harry got out the healing books in Tom Riddle's room and began healing the various wounds on his body, the most difficult one was on his arm and the one on his chest. Those were infected and required a bit more healing and concentration. The one on his arm was still black and blue when he was done with it, but the one on his chest just had a faint red scar.

Next he moved onto wandless dark magic magic. He could only do the easier light spells wandlessly but never attempted a dark spell that way, well consciously that is, because he wasn't sure what happened at the dursley's.

"Crucio!" He cried out but that was a failure. He just didn't have enough hate to make that one work. He wanted to try the imperious curse but all the people around were muggles and he didn't want to risk it. Not to mention the wizarding world thought he was dead, so trying it on one was out of the question. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Of course a bloody snake would be perfect!" he exclaimed, there would be no language barrier there so it would work. The problem was finding a snake. But then again, after he though about it, it could be hard since this place is so bushy.

Harry set out trying to find a snake but he did not find any. He thought his chances would have been high seeing that he was parsletongue and all.

Harry practiced the rest of the day on some rare potions he found in books. There was even a potion form to Imperio. He made Veritaserum, wolfsbane, poloyjuice, draught of the living dead and one called Anaxia (kills stomach worms).

In the evening, Harry decided to just relax and play around more with wandless magic. He spent the whole evening giving the riddle house a make over. He began transfiguring old dusty furniture in to modern works of art. He began laughing as he did so. He was having too much fun.

With a wave of his hand the curtains were now a rich maroon color with embroidery along the edges. With some more cleaning spells and more charm, within an hour, the house looked new and comfortable.

Harry looked around and was satisfied with his work. He sat down on the couch and read himself to sleep. He had a big day ahead of him. Tomorrow, he was going to make an unexpected trip to the head master of Hogwarts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry woke the next day bright and early. It was just seven o'clock. He heard an owl outside hooting but on further inspection, it was a normal owl, not a trained one like his Hedwig.

Hedwig.

A small tear slid down his cheek as he remembered his poor owl. He quickly bathe and got dressed. He tried combing his hair but that was doing no good, it was just as messy as before. He stared at the beautiful ring on his finger then grabbed his firebolt from off the table and with a heavy sigh, left for Hogwarts.

With a great jump Harry was in the air soaring. He was excited at first but after an hour of flying he got bored. He had about three hours left of flying until he reached his destination. It was a bit cold and Harry began to shiver. Harry put on an extra burst of speed since he wanted to reach as fast as possible and within the next two and a half hours, he was landing in Hogsmeade.

Harry dismounted his broom, he quickly hid behind a bush and using wandless magic transfigured his face and hiding his scar. He used a very complicated spell he found in a dark arts book. He even had trouble performing it. He didn't want to cause a panic if he show up as Harry Potter. The spell prickled his face as it begun to work. His face was rearranging itself and it certainly hurt quite a lot!

He was thirsty so he figured he had all day, Harry went into the three broomsticks for a mug of butterbear.

"one butterbear please"

"coming right up" the lady said, "that would be three knots, young man."

He sat in the pub sipping his drink for the past five minutes. There was a strange man sitting at a table in front of him reading a newspaper. He had grey hair but his beard and moustache was black. He looked quite ridiculous. His pants were all the way up to his ankles and he crossed his legs like a lady. Harry began to giggle silently at the man. All he needed was some big red boots ,powder and a red nose and he could join the circus! Harry continued to laugh which eventually caught the attention of the man, who stared at him. The man looked a bit hurt. He got up and stormed out of the pub grumbling to him self about childish boys. That made Harry laugh even more. Eventually, Harry was finished with his drink, he got up and headed towards the door but something caught his eye. The man he scared off left his paper on the table. But what caught Harry's undivided attention was the headlines which screamed-

"Boy who lived" survives again!

He continued to read the rest of it.

In an attempt to kidnap the "boy who lived," death eaters stormed Harry Potter's home a few weeks ago, killing his last remaining relatives. The house was totally destroyed and the ministry had a hard time cleaning up the mess. Obliviators had to be dispatched immediately and the muggle authorities reprimanded the house and land in which they exchanged for the equivalent in galleons to be deposited in Potters vault. Harry Potter was not found after the attack and was thought to have died in the attack, that is until today. We have breaking news from the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, that he has indeed been alive all this time and was simply hiding. Details are sketchy but we have caught a glimpse of the boy himself at Hogwarts while we were conducting the interview as shown in the picture below. Harry Potter is now staying at Hogwarts until September 1st where classes will begin normally…………

Harry folded up the paper and threw it in the bin. He could not believe what was going on. As far as he knew, He is supposed to be dead, however, he was going to clear that up with the headmaster right now. How could this be possible.

"that had to be an IMPOSTER!" Harry was clenching his fist he had to calm down. If he went to Dumbledore now he would end up tearing up his office like last time.

"It looked just like me." Harry was confused, and people were starting to stare at him. Talking to yourself wasn't considered healthy even in the wizarding world.

"How could Dumbledore let this happen AGAIN!"

"I really need to take a walk!"

Harry went down the main road in the direction of the shrieking shack. He just needed to gather his thoughts before he went to Dumbledore. After about five minutes he was near the shrieking shack. Memories, came back to him of Sirius. He wish Sirius were here now. He would know what to do. He was about to climb through the rickety fence when he heard a cruel laughing. "curiosity is really gonna do in for me one of these days!" Harry mumbled to himself. He crept closer and instantly His scar started to tingle.

"Not again!" Harry said that a little too loud. Luckily the two figures didn't seem to notice. He heard his name called and another laughter, it sounded even cruel than before.

He was now almost upon them but far enough to hear everything and stay unnoticed.

"So are all the preparations made?"

"Yes my lord, the boy is stationed at Hogwarts right now as we speek."

"And how did the old fool react. He took him in with open arms."

"Excellent! He doesn't suspect you're true alliance does he"

"Not in the slightest."

"You are most loyal Haywood, do not disappoint me"

"No my lord, I shall not"

"Then we have an understanding. We must go, we have much work to do. Make sure the boy has a portkey. He must report back to me once a month. Do I make myself clear."

"yes my lord once a month."

With that, both figures disappeared with a loud pop.

Harry needed to tell Dumbledore what was going on right away. And this was a matter of Urgency. His heart was pounding as he raced up the rest of the way to the old building. He ran up to the shack and entered through a loose board in the back door. He open the trapdoor and proceeded up to Hogwarts via the secret tunnel that came out by the Womping Willow.

He made a run for it up to the looming Castle. His feet were starting to kill him. He stopped halfway to catch his breath only to be sent sprawling on the floor by an unseen force from behind his head. He quickly turned around to face his attacker wand in hand.

"Shit!" Harry swore loudly, he forgot to tickle the knot in the tree, the womping willow with all its glory was bearing down on him.

He began dodging the braches, slowly getting closer to the castle. He got hit in his head again by another branch causing his forehead to swell. Another branch hit him in the back and arm. Finally he was free from the clutches of the devil tree as he sometimes called it. He was panting really loudly and almost fainted twice. He was too exhausted to go anymore.

Harry went up to the entrance hall but again the doors were locked.

"Bloody hell, this really isn't my day!" he shouted.

He really had no time for this so he started banging on the doors with his fists. An echo was generated through out the large castle.

Harry sat down lazily on the front steps leaning on the door. Suddenly, the door sprang open and he went backwards hitting his head on the floor roughly giving him a nasty concussion. He didn't even get to see who opened the door before the darkness over take him.

To be continued………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Yea I know it's a bit short but don't worry I'll make em longer next time. Thanks for the review guys! You all are great!

Daimen darkster, I think I may use one or two of your spells, they certainly are interesting. But im not gonna tell you about the ring, hahaha just wait and find out eh. I don't want to ruin it for the others. But I guess everyone can guess it easily, so yes its Salazar's but im not telling u what it does etc or if there is another heir to slytherin.

Mz hellfire, you are always great, thank for the reviews, and please update soon too, your story is great!

Master wolfie, I never read lotr what ever that is so can't answer that. But thanks for the review. You are all great audience!!!

Oh are u from Taiwan too. I grew up in Taipei before moving to the Caribbean. My vocabulary sucks in Taiwanese too since I hardly talk it in over 7 years. So I have the vocab of a 9 year old. Lol. My English may be a bit better than my Taiwanese. Me dad speaks Chinese hokkien and Cantonese.

Anyways to theboss and shatteredxdreams angelic flame, Kerorokoneko and every one else I left out thanks a lot for your reviews. You guys are great!

I hope I don't disappoint you, I have many plans for this story and a few twists I think you may not suspect until last minute.

So happy readings to you all!!


	6. memory loss?

As usual nothing belongs t except the obvious.

Cont…

Harry sat down lazily on the front steps leaning on the door. Suddenly, the door sprang open and he went backwards hitting his head on the floor roughly giving him a nasty concussion. He didn't even get to see who opened the door before the darkness over takes him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6 

"Were you expecting any other new students besides Alexander?"

"No, he simply came out of nowhere."

"Do think this is safe, what if…"

"We will find out all in time my dear."

"I hope so, it all seems strange, and we cannot take anything lightly these days."

"Mmm, Terrible times indeed."

Harry slowly came awake, the voices drifting in and out, from somewhere nearby.

He had no idea what was going on. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing two familiar figures a few feet over, sharing a conversation while giving him strange looks every two minutes.

"Shh, Albus he's awake now"

"Indeed you are alert as always."

She smiled fondly at the old man next to her.

Recognition finally dawned on Harry, he was in Hogwarts and his head of house McGonagall and his head master Albus Dumbledore stood over him.

"Hi, Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall." Harry said in a sleepy tone.

"Hello…Mr.… who are you" McGonagall was staring at him unblinking.

"It's me Harry!"

"Harry who?" McGonagall said, shifting slightly.

"Potter!" Harry was frowning now and McGonagall looked impatient.

"Perhaps you better explain in more detail." Dumbledore finally broke his silence.

"This is just a disguise. I'm really the Harry Potter. And Voldemort plans to bring an imposter, probably using polyjuice potion. In fact he is supposed to be here already! The same Harry Potter in the prophet is a death eater in disguise."

Both professors looked at each other awkwardly then turned back to Harry.

"Nonsense boy, I suspect you got a harder lash than we originally thought. Get some rest and we'll come back again in a few hours."

"But…I'm telling the..."

"No more insane babbling go back to sleep now and we'll sort this out in the morning."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing, normally they would be a bit more open-minded or so he thought, but the downright refused to listen to what he had to say!

Harry was pissed, not to mention frustrated, and one thing after the other was going wrong. And it all started out with a stupid prophecy, which an old batty lady told.

Harry's mind was not at rest, he drifted in and out of sleep, thoughts swirling in his mind. He finally fell asleep late in the night with a watch full figure with half moon spectacles standing near the door, unseeing to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Harry opened his eyes to be greeted, by a very busy Madam Pomfrey. As soon as she noticed him, she rushed over and instantly poured a nasty tasting potion down his throat.

"Urg, what is this?"

"It's memory jogging potion, it will help bring back your memory. You took quite a fall there, and your head is a bit swollen."

"It's tastes like cra…"

"It's not that bad, you need your rest so just keep still."

"But my memory is fine!"

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem to think so."

As if on cue Dumbledore came in, he smiled at Harry but his eyes had no twinkle at all. He conjured a seat near the bed and sat down comfortably.

"Did you sleep well?"

"It was ok," Replied Harry.

"Have you taken the potion Madam Pomfrey has taken so much time to prepare?"

"Yes but there is nothing wrong with my memory!" Harry was getting annoyed.

"I think you are still a bit confused from yesterday, you suffered quite a lot of injuries to your head."

"Why don't you believe me?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Well if you are indeed Harry Potter, prove it then."

"Huh, can't you see I'm bloody Harry Potter!" Harry was frustrated.

"I think you need to have a look in the mirror. Harry Potter does not resemble you in any way."

Harry looked over in the mirror near his bedside. A young boy his age stared back at him. He had brown Black hair, blue eyes and a slight tan. He was not wearing glasses either and for some reason he could see perfectly.

"Wait a minute, this is from the spell I used to transfigure my appearance. That is why I look different!"

"If that is true then please tell me the spell so I could reverse it."

"It's…umm…I can't remember!!"

"It's ok, you don't need to be Harry Potter to go to Hogwarts you know. You are obviously not from Hogwarts. Please tell me the truth so I can help. We have tried prior incartum on your wand and no disguise spell was used."

Harry was mad; he had no real way of proving that he was the Harry potter. He looked up the disguising spell but he forgot to learn the counter curse.

"Can't you just give me the benefit of the doubt and try a counter spell to take off the spell I used?"

"I'm sorry we have already tried every one that is known. I had a few suspicions, so while you were asleep, tests were done and that is revealed to be your true appearance. And it is obvious you are not on polyjuice either."

"But I did it, I found the spell in a really old book and."

"Well you won't mind showing me this book."

"Of course but I left it home, I will have to go get it."

"You are in no condition to leave just yet. You must stay at least a day. Tell me where and I can go get it."

"NO, I mean, you can't get there. I live in a house only I can get in." Harry knew it sounded lame but he had no other alternative."

"Very well, perhaps when you are well you can get this book of yours and let me have a look. In the mean time make yourself at home. I am guessing you will be attending Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded.

"I'll give you until the start of the term to prove me otherwise, if not, you will be sorted like a new student on September first."

Harry nodded dumbly but he knew he would find the counter curse in time. He was allowed to leave the next day so he would get it then and be back in time for school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day Harry got up early determined to prove Dumbledore wrong. He silently walked out of the infirmatary as to not attract the medi-witch attentions otherwise she would try to force some more potions down his throat. He walked along the west corridor until he came upon the main doors. He silently opened one door then went toward Hogsmeade, this time using the long way. He remembered leaving his firebolt in the shrieking shack so he went towards the old run down building. He quickly fetched his most prized gift, and flew off into the sky heading for the Riddle house.

Upon arriving, he quickly dashed through the house heading for Tom's old room. He gathered all his belongings and threw them into his trunk. All except a book called ancient arts. After packing his trunk he sat on it and grabbed the book searching frantically threw it for the curse he used and most importantly, the counter curse to it.

After about a minute of searching, he found it.

The apparice transformee spell.

This spell is one of the least favorite of disguising spells. It requires a lot of magical power and only few can perform it. It can only be done wandlessly as the power needed must be raw unfocused power. This is why the spell is the most painful of transformation spells. This spell was once used by the great Vladimir Heznogoff of Transylvania to defeat the order of the trinity. This spell has only one counter curse, which needs to be done along with the varanety potion. See page 461 on how to do this. This spell can also be broken by any powerful curse that requires the darkest of magic. Violent curses such as the killing curse as was evident in Vladimir's downfall in 1206 can break the spell. It was proven by the fact that wizards dieing normally while under this spell, did not turn back to their original selves.

Being under the cructicus curse for extended periods of time may also break the spell, however the victims often go mad before that is accomplished. The ventifactus curse is also strong enough to break the spell but like the pain curse it has to be on the victim for extended periods of time.

Harry was glad there was a counter curse for this. If he had known it was that complicated and troublesome he would not have attempted it in the first place. He just wanted to try it out and that was the only disguising spell he knew. Checking out the front of the book he saw the book was published in the year 1356.

"No wonder Dumbledore did not know this spell," Harry was talking to himself again, "this book is like ancient!"

He slowly turned to page 461 to see what the potion and spell was like. He began flipping threw the pages when a shadow passed causing Harry to whirl around in fright. His heart was pounding. Someone just passed by the window outside. Harry whipped out his wand and went to investigate. He went by the window and looked in every direction but saw nothing. He heard a noise in the living room. It sounded as if someone just came in via flew powder. Harry was nervous. What if Voldemort was back at the house? He was in trouble now and he hoped it wasn't another death eater meeting. One of his questions was answered as his invisible scar began to prickle again.

Harry slightly opened the door allowing him to see out into the living room. There in the centre stood Voldemort, Lucius and another man he did not know. Harry had to get out of there fast.

"So how are the plans coming along? I do not expect failure!'

"Don't worry my lord, everything is going as planned. The boy has already adjusted to Hogwarts, and the others are already researching the wards.

"Good, come here Lucius." Voldemort ordered. He placed his wand on lucius' arm while rolling up the sleeve and muttering a few words Harry couldn't hear. He was summoning the other death eater and Harry knew it. He had to get out now. Harry went back in the room and shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket. He was so glad he improved on the shrinking charm and was able to make the item light now. He opened the door then mentally cursed himself. He had forgot the book on ancient arts on the bed so he went back and grabbed it not bothering to shrink it. He held the book tightly in his arms while creeping slowly around the corridor trying not to be noticed as he headed for the door. He almost tripped over furniture twice but caught him self in time.

Slowly but surely, Harry made it to the door; he opened it only to come face to face with a large familiar snake.

"Nagini!" Harry hissed.

"Harrrrrry Potterrrr weee meeet agaaain."

The snake stated to recoil and advance on him.

"You will not essssssscape thissss time Harrrry potterrr!"

"I have different opinion!" with that Harry did the first thing that popped into his head, "Imperio!" He cried. The snake stopped in it's tracks and had a dazed look in it eyes.

"You are to obey me now, I am you new massster! You will do assss I sssssay. Nod if you undersssstand.

The snake moved it's head up and down slightly.

"Good, now follow me."

"And where do you think you're going!"

Harry spun around to come face to face with Voldemort him self. His scar began to hurt slightly from being close to him but as before any pain by his scar seemed to reduce greatly and he didn't know why.

"Nagini attack this stupid boy and get rid of him!"

Nagini did not budge.

"NOW!" Voldemort was furious.

Harry began to smirk and said, "Nagini, my beauty, attack that mad man."

Immediately the snake sprang into action, completely surprising Voldemort who was horrified at the fact that this mere boy possessed such speaking abilities and the fact that he controlled his snake and not him. Voldemort struggled with his snake until he shouted,

"Maximus Petrificus!" The snake stiffened under Voldemort icy words and layed stationary on the ground.

"I'm impressed, who are you?"

"I am no one that concerns you."

"Rude I see but that can be a plus, you have talent, you should choose which side you want to be on and choose wisely. We have room for those of your talent. You must be an old line of pure bloods to have such a gift to command my snake. But we all know there is only one dark lord, don't fool yourself kid, give up now and I will spare your life. I can show you greatness and power.

"I don't think so, I must be going now. In a few quick motions, Harry waved his wand at Voldemort's snake,

"Reducio!" the snake was as small as a garden snake. "Accio snake!" and it was instantly in his hand. "Finite" With one last command the snake was free from Voldemort's spell and crawled comfortably up his arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me boy! Crucio!"

The spell hit Harry in his chest and he instinctively dropped to the ground as if in pain but there was none what so ever! Harry continued to act as if he was in pain. It might be his only way out even though he did not understand it. With a fluid move, Harry shouted "expelliamus!" and Voldemort's wand was in his hand. He had caught the old bastard unaware and now he had the upper hand. He quickly put the wand in his pocket. Voldemort However whipped out another wand and shouted "Indignus Inflamare!" Harry summoned his firebolt and ran ducking as the tress was set on fire near by.

"You will not escape me boy, you are almost as annoying as that Potter boy. But don't you worry, I had enough practice with him to know I should keep a spare wand, the other doesn't work as expected with him!"

"Go to Hell!" Harry ducked avoiding another spell.

"Tempus colasos!" Harry was caught with the next spell, his body began to get really hot and cold at intervals, the pain began to get much worse, he felt as if his skin was melting away and growing back over and over. With the last effort he could muster, Harry shouted, "Dignum esos venair!"

Immediately Voldemort began to tear at his skin, boils and warts began to appear. That was enough to stop Voldemort's curse but the effects still linger.

At that moment, Lucius and the other man was already out of the house to see what all the noise was about.

"Diffindo!" Harry shouted at Voldemort with all his anger. Cuts and bruises began to appear all over his pale skin and was sent rocketing back towards the wall in which he landed with a thump.

"What the…." Lucius was confused.

"Get him," the other man said.

"How dare you!"

A movement from the corner of Harry's eye told him Voldemort was getting up from his fall. By a quick glace he was angrier than ever.

"I have done playing with you boy, you will regret deceiving me!" Voldemort's venomous tone could have made any person cry or hide in fear. Harry had to try and escape now because it was now three against one.

"Get him!"

Lucius and the strange man moved forward upon their master's command.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted but it was useless.

"Protego!"

Every spell he could think of they did the counter curse to. Harry was slowly getting tired and he could not keep this up any more.

"Rictue passus est!" Harry's Wand arm was broken with a painful snap. Harry cried out in pain and dropped his broom and the book he was carrying, which was in his left arm. He did not dare let go his wand! It was just to precious to loose right now! He feebly put his wand in his pocket with the other and began to slowly retreat.

Harry was out of options; he sent off another stunner and a disarmer at the death eaters but was quickly countered.

His initial surprise or upper hand was over and he had to run. With one leap, Harry began sprinting through the bushes toward the town below. He summoned his fallen broom and book wandlessly and held them tight in his left hand. Voldemort was right behind him along with his goons.

Harry turned around one last time to see Voldemort aiming his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light lit up the entire bushes and the Riddle house was illuminated in the background. The light sped towards Harry. Unknowing to Harry but evident to Voldemort, His eyes suddenly shined the brightest green ever, and was as bright as the curse it self!

Harry swallowed audible and braced himself for the oncoming curse. He suddenly wishes he could see Sirius, Ron and Hermione one last time.

To be continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Sorry about taking so long for new chapter. My computer was not working. I got a stupid virus so I had to format hard drive. Now I lost my already written chapter 6, 7 and 8 for this story. But don't worry; I'm in the process of rewriting them. You should get about 2 more chapters by Sunday if not don't blame me, blame my teachers! Lol. Anyway, I hope u like the story so far, thanks again every one for reviewing. Please continue to review, it is appreciated and in a way makes me want to complete it faster. So let me know what u think so far.


	7. Back to the grave yard

Cont…

Harry turned around one last time to see Voldemort aiming his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light lit up the entire bushes and the Riddle house was illuminated in the background. The light sped towards Harry. Unknowing to Harry but evident to Voldemort, His eyes suddenly shined the brightest green ever, and was as bright as the curse it self!

Harry swallowed audible and braced himself for the oncoming curse. He suddenly wishes he could see Sirius, Ron and Hermione one last time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 7 

The curse was upon him and instinct made him step back and covered his face with the only thing at his disposal, the book of ancient arts! The green light smashed into the book causing it to glow, a second later it burst into flames.

"NOOO!" he exclaimed. The only means to correct his impeccable situation was gone!

Harry threw the book away and started to run again. His trunk, wand and Voldemort's wand were safely in his pocket and the firebolt in his hand. His precious firebolt was almost burst since he had it in his hand while shielding himself with the book. Luckily, he dropped the book the moment it burst into flames.

Harry continues running until he came upon a familiar site, the grave yard. A sense of deja vu came upon him. Harry quickly hid behind an enormous tombstone. He was too tired to run anymore. His scar started to prickle more as three figures appeared by the entrance of the cemetery.

"Lucius, Haywood, Find the little brat!" Voldemort cold voice echoed through the stagnant air.

"Yes my Lord." They replied.

The two death eaters fanned out looking in between the tombstones. It was only a matter of time till they found him. He could easily get out of this by using his firebolt but because of how tired he was, he would have been slow and shaky. A carefully directed curse could be fatal to him while in the air.

Lucius was approaching near his tombstone, Harry waited for the right moment, when Lucius turned the corner.

"Densaugeo!" Harry could have thanked Draco now but that was never going to happen. He had used that curse on Hermione to give her buck teeth. The elder Malfoy now had buck teeth and was having trouble pronouncing spells. Harry got up and saw the other man heading his way. It was Haywood, the same guy who was talking to Voldemort in Hogsmeade two days ago. He had not seen the man properly back then to know who it was until Voldemort used his name.

Taking aim, Harry shouted the spell again. The two men now had buck teeth and could not say the counter curse properly to remove it. His luck ran out as soon as it came, for right in front of him apparated Voldemort!

"Ahhh!" Harry was frightened as the ugliest man he had ever seen, suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes were blood red and Murderous. His skin was pale and scaly. He was the image of a skeleton with flesh.

"You should be frightened little boy, No one defies me and get away with it. Hand me my snake at once! I will have my wand too!"

"No, she is mine now and you are not getting it." Harry felt stupid, he really didn't want HIS snake of all snakes but he opposed seeing as it was Voldemort's.

"Give her to me boy or you'll regret it! How the hell did she listen to you anyway?!"

"Imperious, you old bat!"

Voldemort glared at him, then smiled. "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age!" Hahahaha…"

Harry was just confused, he was not sure why he was laughing at a time like this but then again Voldemort was no ordinary man, he obviously had a sick sense of humor.

"stupefy!" Harry shouted at a distracted Voldemort who waved his wand and the curse disappeared.

"Those simple baby spells don't work with me boy! Why do you oppose me when you are following a part I used? The way of the dark arts is eventually going to lead you to me, don't deny it. Imperio is a very dark spell, and for you to use it shows that you have a potential evil side."

"Shut up! I am not evil I used the spell to stop the snake from harming me as it would only listen to you so that was just self defense not evil!!" Harry was angry, those words hurt and struck home. He was practicing dark arts all the time but he never stopped to think that they could make him evil at least he didn't think so. "I will never be like you!"

"I see you are in denial, I was in that stage too, join me now and we can forget all about this. You have potential and you are probably a descendent to the great snake talkers like Salazar Slytherin! His line could speak to snakes and even those were a selected few! Or even Morgan le Fey!"

"I am no descendant of them" Harry shouted, he was getting angrier.

"You deny your ancestry!

"maybe but I am denying you!"

"Engorgio!" Harry shot the spell while Voldemort was busy, directly at his spare wand. He kept the curse trained on it for a good five seconds. Voldemort's wand grew until it was the size of a branch. The dark lord let go of his wand and Harry shouted, "Enfumo!"

Voldemort's last wand burst into flames. The core died out and a misty smoke came out of it forming a small creature and disappeared. Harry figured, his core was from that creature, it was small, jet black and had wings. He would have to ask Hermione what was that.  
"Why you little.." Voldemort took out a dagger and was advancing on him. This was Harry's chance. Glimpsing around he saw the two others still trying to undo the curse but failing. Voldemort was wandless and advancing on him with the sharp looking dagger. Harry was getting worried, even without a wand Voldemort was deadly, he did what instinct told him to do next. He took out both wands using his left hand and pointed it at the dark lord. Voldemort's eyes widened as Harry did this. His ring illuminated a bright red. Harry shrugged it off and returned to the matter at hand. As soon as Voldemort saw the ring he paused in his tracks. He knew that ring. Harry picked up his distraction and saw the recognition in his eyes. He used it to his advantage and shouted, "Crucio!" Two beams of the brightest red anyone had ever seen shot out of the two wands at voldemort. The beams began to intertwine halfway to Voldemort. The curse then smashed into Voldemort and he screamed endlessly. Harry felt the power surge through him. He could never perform this curse properly, but with the man who killed his parents, He had enough hate to fuel the curse.

The two death eater stopped what they were doing and watched both in awe and fright. They feared for their master. Suddenly Harry's hand began to burn. He started to hear voices and figures began to appear out of the wand like prior incartum in his fourth year. Figures were calling out to him and he saw Cedric again.

"Harry, don't follow him, you are better than that."

Next Sirius who simply smiled and said, "there is nothing wrong with the dark arts, it's what you use them for that matters"

His parent came out and mouthed what looked like good luck.

Voldemort's wand and his wand began to glow while the images faded. The wands erupted with the deepest red he had ever seen and Harry began to feel a slight pain in his hand. The wands shot out in the air and began to merge together. Two wands became one while the pain curse was still issuing out of its tip. Harry instinctively held out his hand to make a grab for his wand and it shot directly in his palm. He felt another power surge much powerful than when he put on his ring for the first time or held his original wand in Olivander's. It was incredible. He waved his wand and ended the curse. Luckily Voldemort was too much in pain to notice any of this and his other two followers were busy trying to help their master.

Harry was overjoyed! He could not believe he actually got to curse Voldemort himself. He had a view of him as Invincible. In the past all he did was hide and somehow by luck, escaped. But this time, it was all his doing. Harry took his broom and mounted it. He was about to fly away when a thought came to him.

"I can end this now!" Harry was contemplating using the last unforgivable. The Killing curse. But at that moment death eaters began appearing above the hill with multiple pops. They were summoned about twenty minutes ago and they were answering the call. He cast another look down at Voldemort who was withering on the ground. He was as pale as ever. His eyes were not blood red anymore but the green that he saw back in the chamber. He was shivering violently and the others began to rush to his side. Harry quickly shake off it previous thoughts. It was too late to try that. The other death eaters would get him for sure. He shuddered to think what they would do to him after what he did to their master. With great effort Harry flew off into the sky. The newly arrived death eaters took no notice of him and he got away easily.

Harry was so relieved and happy. He couldn't believe he escaped again. But this time with Voldemort's wand which was now part of his and his snake, Nagini. From up in the sky, Harry saw death eaters swarming around their master trying to help. He was finally sitting up and responding but the evil lord looked really shaken up.

Harry smirked, "that's what you get from messing with me."

His smirk slowly turned into a frown. How the hell was he supposed to prove to Dumbledore that he was the real Harry. He lost the directions to the potion and that book, from what the lady said is one of a kind! The only other way was to be submitted to a powerful curse that would break the spell and survive. But that was a slim chance as his mother's protection was gone since the rebirth. He had won this little battle but Voldemort would be pissed and want revenge. He would really have to watch his back. This little victory would not last long!

An hour had passed and Harry was really tired from flying. His right hand was broken from Voldemort's curse. He had scorch marks all over his skin from the burning spell Voldemort tried to get him with but it only grazed him. He also had several cuts and bruises from running through the bushes and his arm began to hurt again. He had thought he fixed that but the womping willow accident made it worse. Pulling up his sleeve he frowned. There was nothing there. Then he remembered he cast a concealing charm on it. He removed it with a wave of his wand and was shocked to see the area was black all over with a few patches of his white skin in between. He frowned wondering how a bruise could take so long to heal. But then again when he though about it, he was unlucky enough to get several lashes in the same place to make it worse.

"Holy crap!" Harry lost his concentration and did not notice a cliff right in front of him. With his one working hand, he tried to maneuver as high as he could above it. He pulled on the broom front beckoning it to go up. It slowly responded just in time for Harry's legs to hit hard on the edge. Harry cried out in pain. He was sure he could count on another disgusting bruise appearing. Even if Harry didn't have this disguising spell on him he was sure everyone would have to watch properly to se that it was he with all these new scars and bruises. With that he quickly put on the concealing charm on his arm again, it did not look to appealing, he would remove it later and get it healed up for good along with his other scars and bruises.

Flying higher as to not make that mistake again Harry could just make out Hogwarts in the distance. He began to feel excited at being at Hogwarts again.

He flew over Hogsmeade then the lake and over Hagrid's hut shouting "Yaah whooo!"

He landed near the front door and pushed them open. Luckily they were already slightly ajar. He walked up to great hall but no one was there. He went to the portrait of the bowl of fruit and tickled it. He was famished after all of that running he did today.

He descended the small stairs down into the crowded kitchen.

A few house elves did a double take then went on with their business.

"How can we helps you sir?" It was Dobby. Harry had not seen him in a long time. He envelope the house elf in a bear hug then asked the startled creature for everything they had that was edible.

"Thanks Dobby!!" Harry said as plates of food appeared before him. He saw the elf's confusion. He didn't want to confuse him more by telling him about him being Harry Potter. "Harry Potter mentioned you before, that's why I know your name"

The elf nodded with pride, "Harry Potter is the greatest sir! He gave me freedom!"

"Indeed he did." Harry smile at Dobby then commenced on devouring the mountains of food before him. The way he ate could have made Ron proud to say the least.

After he was done he said good bye to Dobby and headed up to Dumbledore's office. He had just passed the library when a shadow came over him. Harry spun around defensively.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here!"

To be continued……

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Hope you like this chapter. You should get an update tomorrow. But just so you know my school work is piling up on me so I won't be updating so often during the week as before. So u should get 2 to 3 updates a week instead of 5 as in the first week of this story. Maybe even once a week depending how it goes but rest assure you will get at lease one up date a week!

Anyways I haven't gotten much reviews lately so please review and tell me what ya think!

Ps: I now accept anonymous reviews but don't take advantage of that to post dirty crap here or just to make mischief. Be honest when u review.


	8. A new life

As usual everything belong to J K Rowling that is hers, the rest is mine so on with it I say!!

After he was done he said good-bye to Dobby and headed up to Dumbledore's office. He had just passed the library when a shadow came over him. Harry spun around defensively.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here!"

(bet u guys thought it was snape!, lol)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8 

Harry came face to face with Mad eye Moody who did not look too pleased.

"I, I was just about to see the headmaster," he said in an uncertain tone.

"I think otherwise, we will have to see the headmaster about this, we can't have spies walking around the school!"

"I am not a spy!!" Harry said confidently but with a glare from the crazy auror suggested that he was.

"We will see what Dumbledore thinks of you! Left up to me I would question you right away while hanging you upside down from your feet."

Great! Harry thought, I could get away from Voldemort but never Mad Eye Moody!

The old Auror dragged Harry up to the gargoyle, mumbled something Harry couldn't catch and dragged him up the stairs.

He knocked loudly on the large wooden doors.

"Come in Alastor."

How does he do that? Harry wondered.

He opened the door and forcefully pushed Harry in. Dumbledore's eye began to twinkle madly as the site unfolded in front of him.

"So what can do for you two?

"I found this loitering the halls near the library!"

"I was not loitering, I was heading straight for you office sir! But mister mellow dramatic here," At that moment Harry glared at Moody, "decided to make my trip up here faster by dragging me all the way here!"

Dumbledore began to suppress a giggle. "Moody why are you terrorizing my students!"

"I had no idea sir!" he answered.

Harry caught Moody's eye then sent out his tongue, which infuriated him.

Dumbledore was giggling audible now.

"Student sir? Does that mean you believe my story?"

"Moody can you give us some time to talk?"

"Sure Albus"

The crazy auror shuffled out the door muttering to himself about crazy children.

"Well you are going to be a student weather or not you prove yourself! We can't have potential wizards going untrained now can we?"

"No sir"

"So did you acquire this book you say about the spell?

"No." Harry didn't want to explain about Voldemort and what he did to him. Word would obviously get back to Dumbledore already about this mysterious boy who used an unforgivable via Snape. Luckily only three death eaters which included Voldemort knew how he looked. If Dumbledore knew the truth he would be expelled for using an unforgivable or even sent to Azkaban.

" I am afraid that you have not brought any substantial evidence to me of your true identity. You could be anyone, however as I said before I will allow you to attend Hogwarts. Maybe those lashes you received affected you memory. Anyway, you will be sorted on September first with the first years."

"You don't believe me don't you?! A death eater is walking around as Harry Potter and you don't believe me?" Harry was getting tired of all of this.

"That is exactly the reason I don't believe you," he muttered softly.

"What was that you said?" Harry heard him but he just wanted to be sure. He couldn't believe Dumbledore did not believe him.

"Nothing just an old man's musings."

Harry was angry at his head master. He was fed up of trying to prove to him. He turned around and walked out of his office, slamming the door as he did so. It was dinnertime so he headed straight for the great hall before the other teachers. He ate all that he could as fast as possible. He did not want to face them. After gobbling down his food, he quickly exited the hall and headed for the lake. It was a quiet place where he could think. Just as he neared the entrance hall, he ran into some one knocking them over. He fell backwards to the ground hitting his head on the stone floor for the second time this week. Harry quickly got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, " I wasn't watching where… I ….was…"

Standing right in front of him was Harry Potter, scar and all. Harry could not believe his eyes. No wonder Dumbledore didn't believe me! He was just playing with me all the time telling me to present this book, which he thought did not exist! He knew I would never prove myself so he was just amusing himself!

"Urg!! Manipulative bastard!" Harry mumbled to himself. "Get out of my way!" He said darkly to the imposter Harry Potter and shoving him aside violently as he passed by. With that he stalked out of the main doors leaving them to slam.

He ran down to the lake , tears in his eyes. How could this have happen? His life was now upside down. What was he to do? Unless he started over. It would be rough but a new identity was a bit scary and excited at the same time.

"Fine have it your way!" Harry shouted to know one in particular. He made up his mind. He would assume a new identity. When he though about it, this could be just the thing he was looking for. A NEW BLOODY IDENTITY! No more bloody boy who lived nonsense! He was indeed looking forward to this year coming to think of it. He would even get to be resorted. This time I want a true sorting! I want to know for sure if I am a true Gryffindor! Or a slimy Slytherin. He said the last part with all the malice he could muster. Hopefully he would end up in Gryffindor, that way he could keep an eye on that imposter. I would have an edge over all of them because I knew the truth. And most

of all Voldemort would not be looking for me because he thinks Harry Potter is dead!

But Dumbledore has no clue, he thinks that Harry is me! Voldemort and that imposter will pay! Harry's mind was firm, he would keep an eye on all of them this year. Voldemort was smart but not smart enough!

With that Harry got up and stalked up to the head masters office. He began calling all the names of sweats he could think of, but nothing worked! Finally the stairs began to move on it's own accord. Harry took the opportunity and ascended the twirling staircase. He met Mcgonall on the way down. She smiled at him and said good evening. Harry was about to knock on the door when Dumbledore said come in.

"Ahh you are back again I see!"

"Yes I come to tell you the truth."

"Oh?"

My name is …" Harry was really frustrated but excited too, at the prospects of being assigned a new identity. He would get a new chance at life without all of this burden. He would still have the burden but it would be more like a…"

"EH HEM!" Harry was pulled out of his thoughts, "your name please?"

" Oh it's … Donavon ….Ronald….Granger, Harry had no idea why he picked that name but his two best friends were on his mind also. He missed them a lot. If he used a wizarding title they were going to investigate and know that was a fake name as wizarding families made sure they knew their heritage to boast about being pureblood or whatever else they did.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Granger you say? Any relation to a Miss Hermione Granger?"

"NO, I am from Wales, my parents are muggles as u guys call them. Are you happy now?"

"Yes we all knew you weren't Harry Potter to begin with."

"Who's we?"

"I had a talk with my staff…"

"So now they think I'm crazy!"

Dumbledore giggled, "Well, one of them thinks you may be genuine and that you will soon die again."

Trelawney! Only that old bat could come up with something like that. Dumbledore didn't even have to tell him to make that guess!

"But don't worry Donavon, she predicts only the things that matters."

"Ok" Harry said uncertainly.

"We need to discuss your classes. You have obviously missed out the last five years of your studies! You will have to find some new way of catching up."

"I have already caught up. I went into Diagon alley and read all the books to cover the first five years."

"You may be some distant relation to our Granger if you can achieve that! I am curious to know why were you not sent a letter in the first place when you were eleven?"

"That's because I lived in Cape Town South Africa after I was born in Wales." Harry said, thinking quickly.

"And the only wizarding school in Africa is all the way in Egypt," Dumbledore said, Making his story unbelievable plausible.

Harry just smiled and nodded, everything was going as planned.

"So you got a letter to Azars' Academy in El Giza instead"

"Yes but my parents were afraid to let me go, especially how it was so far away."

"I see, how did you find Hogwarts?"

"I followed the train tracks."

"hmmm, you flew"

"Yes"

"I didn't see you with a broom."

"I left it in the front lawn after the tree accident"

"Then where did you go when you said you were going home for the book."

"I did go home but a different one, we have a house in Norfolk so I went to get my trunk with my clothes"

"I see."

"Well for your sleeping arrangements, you will stay in the infirmary until September 1st which is only two days from now. You have added quite a lot of bruises and cuts I see to your already growing collection so, take those two day to get healed up in the mean time."

"I will, don't worry about me."

"I won't if you take care of yourself properly. In some ways you do remind me of Harry!" Harry saw an immediate change in Dumbledore's expression. His twinkle was gone. Harry did not dwell on it, maybe he was just sad at what the Dursely's did to him or death eaters.

Harry smiled at the old coot and said good night. He walked slowly down to the hospital wing thoughts swirling in his head about his very long day. He had a very interesting year ahead of him. He really had to brace himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry spent the next day in bed with a very fussy madam Pomfrey who tried to heal his every wound. His wrist, which he forgot all about, was worse and he had lost all feeling in the arm. He spent the night regrowing bones in his wrist, which was very painful to say the least.

He cried out in pain as his bones rearranged themselves in his hand and his skin felt like it was on fire. With another pain reducing potion, Harry slept, that night but just barely. The pain was still there but not on such large scales.

He woke the next morning and had both breakfast and lunch in bed. He was not allowed to leave until dinner.

He spent the whole day catching up on reading his textbooks and other wandless magic books. He came to dinner that night still in his pajamas which earning him a glare from Mcgonall and a look of disdain from Snape.

"Welcome every one, this is Donavon Granger. He comes all the way from South Africa, originally from Wales. Donavan these are the members of staff at Hogwarts. To your left is the head of Gryffindor, Professor Mcgonall , then there is Professor Snape head of Slytherin( who sneered at him), and…"

Dumbledore introduced him to everyone. Including a boy named Alexander Craft who he remembered from a conversation was a new student. He was about his height it seemed and was also going to the sixth year.

"My Granger and Craft I would like to see the both of you for course selections before you go to bed."

"Yes sir!" the both said together then smiling at each other ridiculously.

The meal was excellent! It was the teachers welcoming feast as most of them were away with their families. Harry had steak, shrimp, escargot, Rice and potatoes. He then had a large slice of strawberry cheesecake for desert.

After dinner was over Harry headed over to the new kid and introduced him self.

"Hi I'm Ha...Donavon!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Alexander but you could call me Alex for short. So which school did you go to before here?"

"None I was never allowed to cause the nearest Wizarding School was all the way in Egypt!

"Oh"

"So what school did you go to? Harry asked trying to change the subject?"

"Durmstrang, It's in Bulgaria."

"you don't sound Bulgarian to me"

"That's because I'm from England. My parents wanted me to go to Durmstrang because they said it was better."

"Oh, so did they teach you dark arts there?" Harry was a bit apprehensive.

"Yea, but it isn't a big deal like here."

At that moment they had reached the gargoyle, which sprang upward with Harry's touch.

Harry Knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Come in, I charmed the gargoyle to let you in as you do not know the password."

"Oh," was all Alex and Harry said.

"Now Alexander I presume you will be choosing the same courses as you did at your old school."

Alex nodded.

"I'm afraid however that we do not provide dark arts and here but we do have offer divination, would you like to give that one a try?"

"sure" Alex said.

"Now Donavon, what subjects did you study all this time by your self."

"Ammm…Defense, Potions, charms, transfiguration, care of magical creature and divination" Harry gritted his teeth at his last choice, he wanted to drop this subject but He had already chosen it as HARRY so he wanted to be in all his classes to keep an eye on him. Not to mention he got an O for it.

"Very well, I know you Alexander would be able to keep up with your current class but are you sure Mr. Granger that you can cope with the sixth year? If I see you are not keeping up I will place you in the fifth year."

"Don't worry I would keep up, I've done a lot of reading and know the work, well theoretically but I'll get the hang of it soon."

"Well that's it, I trust you both would keep out of trouble."

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Good, now off you go, goodnight!"

"Goodnight headmaster."

The Next day was chaos; house elves were everywhere preparing for the arrival of the students later in the evening. Harry woke up late to a very cross medi witch who wanted to clean up the Hospital wing before the students arrived. He skipped off to breakfast and ate with his new friend Alex.

"So what do you wanna do till the rest come," Alex was getting bored easily.

"How about we go flying! Harry said enthusiastically.

"Great idea, I'll go get my broom."

Twenty minutes later the two boys were mounting their brooms and soaring in the air.

"WOW! You have a firebolt! Where did you get that?"

"Eh.. my G…Grandmother bought it for me before she died. Well she knew I wanted a broom so she give me the money to buy it cause she's a muggle."

"Oh. Mine is a Nimbus pro, it's one of the newest but it's not as good as the firebolt. But almost, so you better watch out."

"If you say so!" And with that Harry took off into the wind with an extra burst of speed. Alex was trying to catch up but Harry was just to fast for him. Alex had to settle for being a meter or two behind him.

Three hours later of flying and exploring, they both headed to the great hall to see if anything else was left to eat. They had missed lunch and it was rather late.

Luckily, they found a house elf that was busy decorating the Hall so they asked it to pop down in the kitchens and bring them some food, which it was glad to do.

The gobbled down their food in no time, then spent the remainder of their time in the great hall talking about where they were from and life etc.

Harry leant that Alex was from a pure blood family that went back to the days of the founders. While Harry just told him that he had muggle parents and explained some muggle inventions.

After that they both went to get ready for the feast, which was less than an hour away. Harry quickly dressed in the hospital wing. He tried to pat down his hair but it still held some craziness from before. But it was manageable after that spell he used. He walked slowly down to the Hall and was heading to the Gryffindor table when he saw himself already sitting comfortably there. He changed direction and sat on the Hufflepuff table not wanting to be tempted into a fight. Alex entered not long after, followed by McGonagall who ushered the two of them out into a waiting room adjacent to the one the first years would be waiting in.

Harry could hear the loud voices of chatter and excitement as students were piling in the hall. He was a bit nervous. Alex seemed nervous too but more confident than Harry.

The chatter died down followed minutes later by shouts of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw! The sorting was taking place. There was a break period followed by clapping and Dumbledore's voice, which echoed throughout the place, He was obviously introducing them.

"Come on boys we don't want to be late now do we?" An impatient McGonagall was ushering them into the great Hall. She opened the great large doors to the hall. Harry watched in awe at a very silent great hall. All eyes were trained on both Alex and him.

He gulped and took his first step into a new and unexplored life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Hope u like this one. Thanks every one for the reviews, you guys are great! I honestly say I could not have done it with out your reviews , they give me inspiration! Thanks a lot.

The next chapter would obviously be the sorting. I'm thinking of putting Harry in Hufflepuff what do you think? (goes and hide in corner at angry, readers who seem to want to glare him to death) lol.

Well you'll see what happens next!

Until next chapter then!!


	9. The sorting and the snake

"Come on boys we don't want to be late now do we?" An impatient McGonagall was ushering them into the great Hall. She opened the great large doors to the hall. Harry watched in awe at a very silent great hall. All eyes were trained on both Alex and him. He gulped and took his first step into a new and unexplored life.   
……………………………………………………………… Chapter 9 

They both walked slowly up to the front of the great Hall.

"So what house do you think you're going to be in?" Asked Harry.

"I'm not s…"

"Alexander Craft!" McGonagall stood before them holding the hat. Alex walked silently up to the stool. She carefully placed the hat on his head. As soon as it made contact it began to move slightly. After a few seconds the hat shouted,

"Gryffindor!"

Loud cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted. He glimpsed Ron and Hermione talking in whispers with the imposter Harry, It made his heart sink. He really missed them. He had no idea what they did during their summer. He was going to be resorted hopefully into Gryffindor, so he would have to make friends all over again. He sure wished he could skip that part and go back to being best friends. But THAT Harry was going to be a problem. He saw Alex approaching the Gryffindor table and sit directly across from his two best friends and next to the imposter. He really wished he could have his old life back but then again he could not stand the fame and constant watching over his back just in case.

"Donavon Granger!" Harry slowly went up to the stool and took the hat from McGonagall. He saw Hermione staring at him with her usual calculative look and Ron was whispering to her while pointing to him. Hermione was nudging him, probably telling him to stop pointing because Harry was staring back in their direction. It was all amusing to Harry.

"Typical Ron and Hermione!" He muttered and with that he placed the hat over his head.

"Ahh I've seen through you're mind once already, you were very difficult to place."

"Tell me something new!" Harry thought.

"Feisty I see, a bit more rude too, all qualities of a defiant Gryffindor, but where to put you! Surely you have greatness ahead of you, you are both brave and cunning, quite studious too, hmmm…"

"Oh just put me in a bloody house already!!"

"Fine then, I see a bit more tact here and reserve, a lot of bravery and you still want to prove yourself and live up to you reputation, but not to bring fame. Hmmm… You will certainly be great in,

"Slytherin!!!"

Harry fell off the stool dropping the hat to the floor; he had certainly gotten braver so why should the stupid hat put him there? Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table followed by boo's from the other houses. Harry walked over to the opposite end of the hall from where he was accustomed to sitting and plopped himself down on the sytherin table next to a seventh year he did not know. He was dazed and a bit in shock. Millicent Bulstrode was across from him and Draco Malfoy and his cronies just a few feet down. Pansy was near him too, battering her eyelashes at him. How shallow can she get? Harry wondered but was interrupted by his arch enemy introducing himself to him.

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco emphasized on the Malfoy part, "Welcome to the Slytherin House, the greatest of the four! This is Crabble and Goyle." He gestured to the big oafs near him.

"Hi I'm Donavon," said Harry, forcing to be civil and a smile.

"You will soon learn how things are handled around here. We must not let others intimidate us, just act proud and you will be fine."

"Err ok." Harry said, then mentally sighing, what an insufferable idiot!

Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table, he felt hurt that he could not talk to Ron and Hermione. He was jealous of the fake Harry and angry at the same time.

"Don't worry, Potter over there is just a show off, we Slytherins are much better than him, he thinks he's all popular and can get his way, the dark lord will soon have his way with him though."

Harry turned to find Draco following his gaze and mentally kicked himself, he would have to stop staring at them all the time. He returned to just stare at the table in front of him when Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts.

"I trust everyone will make the new students feel at home, do try to remember what it was like to be one of them. As usual the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students.

There will be curfew in effect from now for all. Third years and below are to be in their common rooms by eight. Fourth and fifth years, you have until nine and the rest of you have until ten. I would like to now introduce you to our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Mr. Gregory Haynes from all the way from Salem's Academy in Boston. I had to steal him away from Salem because some people seem to think this position was jinxed! I have no idea where they got that from. At that everyone started to giggle. On a lighter note, we will be having a dueling club made official here. We had a successful attempt by Mister Potter last year so we will carry on, making it official. As many of you would remember the DA was quite the talk around here after the events at the ministry. This club of course would be chaperoned by our very own new defense teacher, Mr. Hayes and Professor Snape. Mr. Potter will also be leading the group and help with teaching the younger students. The club is opened to fourth years and above. Any one wanting to join can sign up on the sheet on the bulleting board. Classes will commence in the second week. Now I believe we are all hungry and do not want to listen any further to an insane man's muttering so Goodnight to all and tuck in!"

Dumbledore waved his hand and with that, all sorts of wonderful dishes appeared before them. Harry's face lit up as he scooped up his favorite, Lasagna, spaghetti, mash potatoes, roast beef and cheese for desert.

Harry dug in eating everything in site it didn't quite satisfy him as he felt he was sitting at the wrong table. Other students in Slytherin house began to introduce themselves to him. Some he had never seen before or just barely knew.

"Hi I'm Casey Wentworth, I'm in seventh year, and you can call me Cass, which school did you go to?" A beautiful blond haired girl was introducing herself to Harry. Harry could not help but smile, he had only glimpsed her twice in the past but never knew her. She was really pretty and seemed pleasant for a Slytherin.

"Hi I'm Donavon, I never went to a wizarding school, basically home schooled, it's a long story."

At that moment Malfoy decided to add to the conversation, He obviously was listening in.

"So how did your parents find time to teach you, don't they have jobs?"

"My parents are away, but I learnt on my own." Harry refused to say anymore.

"But how …"

"So how did you guys get to the school?" Harry asked dumbly trying to change the subject.

"Oh we used a train called the Hogwarts express," Casey said, "How did you get here?"

"Portkey." Harry lied.

Conversations with Casey made him feel relaxed. He really did not want to talk to Malfoy right now. He was busy talking and glancing at the Gryffindor table to make sure everything was alright. He saw Alex having a ball with his friends. He had to try hard not to race over there and punch Harry death eater Potter.

Pansy was annoyingly staring at him the whole evening, she was desperately try to get his attention but Harry just ignored her. She finally introduced herself but Harry turned back to Casey asking her about Hogwarts.

Dinner finally ended and Harry was a bit disappointed as he was enjoying himself in Casey's company. Every one was beginning to leave. Harry got up and instinctively headed for Gryffindor tower. He was halfway there when he ran into Ron Hermione, Alex and the other Harry.

"Hey Donavon, how's it going? Alex was already fitting in with his new friends.

"Not to bad Alex."

"Don't you have your dungeons to crawl down to?" Ron was obviously displaying his hatred to all Slytherins. Harry felt really hurt. He had to stop himself from letting tears swell up in his eye. Hermione was eyeing him cautiously while nudging Ron to stop.

Alex looked as if he was in a whole other world daydreaming.

"Nah I think I'm going to sleep in the forbidden forest. I heard it has a lot of spiders living there, do you care to join me!" Harry could not take this stupid house rivalry; he intended to put a stop to it soon. But seeing Ron squirm and get angry was much more fun for the time being.

"Get out of my face you slimy slytherin!"

"Ron behave yourself, he hasn't even done anything to you!" Hermione as usual was rebuking Ron.

"Listen to Mummy, she knows best!" Harry was angry at how narrow-minded Ron could be. Hermione on the other hand was always more opened up and not narrow-minded. He was sure he could approach her first when it came to establishing his old ties.

"Ok guys I think we better get going." Harry death eater Potter decided to say something at last. Harry was disappointed he did not say anything rude his way or he would jump at the chance to knock him out.

With that they all left leaving Harry alone. He saw Alex waving goodbye to him and shaking his head apologetically. Harry walked down to the dungeons. He remembered where the slytherin common rooms were so he headed deeper and deeper down the dungeons until he came across the door. A slight snake carving on the wall marked it. Harry was really tired and to make things worse, he did not know the password yet. He regretted not finding out as soon as he left the hall. He kicked the wall hard and yelped in pain.

"Stupid wall!" Harry was getting aggravated, "Open up!" But after a few second later he realized what he said was not English as the wall indeed began to open up. He had spoken parsletongue and the common room door responded.

"There you are!" Casey was running down the girl's corridor, "I was looking all over for you, I forgot to tell you the password."

"Oh don't worry about me, I found it out from a third year."

"Oh ok, but don't forget it ok, or you would be stuck out side."

"I think I forgot it already, what is it again?"

"Snake Lord" She said.

"Oh, so where do I sleep?"

"Down that corridor," she said pointing, "the sixth door to your left. You find your trunk and everything else in there already."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

With that Harry headed to his new dormitory. He opened the door to find five most hated boys in his year, Mafloy, Crabble, Goyle, Nott and Zambini. He entered causing all of them to stare.

"I can't believe you were home schooled" Malfoy was as usual, a pain in the ass, "You could not have possible leant everything by yourself. You will be behind and we cannot tolerate you disgracing the slytherin name!"

"Don't worry I won't"

"I should hope not!"

"Who were your parents anyway?" Nott spoke to him directly for the first time of his life. He wasn't even sure what his voice sounded like.

"They were originally from Wales."

"Are you a pure blood?" Malfoy was at it again. Harry knew that question would come up sooner or later.

"I am not sure, my parents neglected to tell me. It never came up…."After seeing the frown on his face he added, " But at least one of them was a wizard for sure, because they were not surprised when I first got my letter to Azars Academy in Egypt."

"Oh I guess that's ok," he said, still frowning, "at least you are not some mudblood!" Harry clenched his fist; he really disliked pure bloods that thought they were better than every body.

"So are you a pure blood?" Harry asked, bracing himself for a Malfoy reciting his family line proudly.

"Definitely! They don't call me the young slytherin for nothing here. The Malfoys go a long way back. They even say we are related through marriage to a distant cousin of the great Salazaar Slytherin! We are the most pure as they get! Well except for Voldemort who is a direct heir to Slytherin."

"Wow, you must be really powerful!" Said Harry in mock appraisal. The five boys did not detect his sarcasm and it continued like that for the rest of the night. Malfoy was constantly bragging. Harry wished he could give him a punch in his pale puffy face, but that would blow his cover. He however had a good internal laugh when he heard they all thought Voldemort was a pure blood. Boy, were they in for a shock of their lives!

After all that talking the six boys retired for bed. They were up all night telling Harry about Slytherin house and Hogwarts. He even discovered there was an opening as chaser on the team, which he could try out for if he was any good. That was the only thing Harry was looking forward for since he was placed in the snake house. Quiditch was Quiditch no matter what house he was playing, as long as he was playing!

With that he fell asleep until morning not even the slightest noise woke him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They next day Harry got up rather late, he though he was early only to find out he was not.

"Stupid dungeons!" He muttered to himself. They were always dark and gloomy. Harry looked around the common room. Light was finally infiltrating some of the tiny windows just above the ground. It was just like the last time he was in there murky and had a death air about it. Harry quickly bathe, dress and brushed his teeth.

"Hi sleepy head!" Casey was up early.

"You're excited today!"

"Duh, September first fell on a Saturday so we have today off. We don't start classes till Monday silly."

"Oh, yea, today is Sunday!"

Casey giggled, "You're a bit slow aren't ya!"

Harry laughed and playfully punched her in the arm.

"Nah just sleepy!"

"Anyway we are gonna be late if you don't hurry up?"

"Late for what?"

"Breakfast, plus we need to get our course timetable."

"Oh yea I forgot"

Harry and Casey headed up to the great hall, chatting all the way. Harry was starting to like Casey a lot, but as a friend, ….. for now.

They sat down together, thankfully Malfoy and his cronies was a little ways down.

Harry took a piece of toast, some bacon, sizzling, eggs, sausage rolls and glass of milk.

Casey took the same and the proceeded to gobble down their food. Then slowly it turned into a race. They were pilling mountains of food into their mouth, trying to see who would finish first. It gained the attention of the entire Slytherin table and some Ravenclaws'.

"I win!!" Casey jumped up now gaining the attention of the entire Hall. Snape frowned while Dumbledore chuckled.

"You so cheated!" Harry retorted.

"Would you two grow up, you're acting like bloody Gryffindors!" Malfoy voice was very annoying, Harry wished he could seal his mouth shut. But Malfoy's comment made him grin even more. He was proud to be a Gryffindor any day!

Suddenly, a loud shouting at the Gryffindor's table interrupted his thoughts. The screaming was getting louder and sounded more panicked. Harry Casey and other Slytherins went over to investigate. There, right in front of Hermione was a medium sized snake. With each second it seemed to be getting larger!

"Shit!!" Harry swore loudly. He had forgotten all about Nagini! He left her around his arm but never removed her or thought about her since his return. She obviously went off on her own and worse of all the shrinking charms seemed to be wearing off right in front of his own eyes!

Ron was shouting at the fake Harry, "Do something! You know Parsletongue, DO something!!"

Imposter Harry was just staring dumb struck at the snake.

Harry smirked as he knew, that Harry was going to finally be revealed for the fake he was.

His luck was short lived when Imposter Harry decided to mimic the sounds of a snake.

He began hissing what sounded like utter nonsense to Harry.

"SSEE SHAWW SEESEA SSSREE SOOSEESARESSEESI"

Harry wanted to shout out at the imposter for such idiocy! That was not even close to parsletongue. And to make things even worse, others bought it!! The fake Harry was waving frantically at the snake trying to scare it off or something. The snake was temporarily heading for the fake Harry then suddenly decided it liked Hermione more. The snake recoiled and launched itself at Hermione who screamed and dodged, the snake barely missing her!

Harry could not take it anymore the snake was much larger, he had to do something. He would not let his Hermione get hurt!

"Get away from her Nagini!" Harry hissed. Immediately the snake stopped what it was doing and stared at Harry. "Come my friend, do not harm anyone here, I will get you something to eat."

"Yesss master, you are too kind!" They snake replied slithering over to Harry. Harry was relieved the imperious curse was still on her. He would have to renew the curse just incase. The snake sided around Harry's body. It was now a very large snake. Harry shrunk it again with a wave of his wand and allowed it to crawl up his arm, then he remembered he had an audience.

Every one in the hall was watching Harry open mouthed including Snape, Malfoy, Ron , Hermione and the Imposter "Boy Who Lived."

Casey was smiling at him proudly, Harry smiled back. Multiple jaws seemed to simultaneously drop and stay there.

"EH EM," Dumbledore was trying to restore order, "I believe breakfast is not finished yet, you also have your timetable to get so please take your seats now that the situation is taken care off. Thank you mister Granger, I hope no more snakes will be terrorizing the school. Therefore 20 points to Slytherin for such bravery. Some of the Gryffindors booed while every Slytherin was in uproar. The school year was not properly started and already they were in the lead.

Harry went back to the Slytherin table, with snake around him arm. He was bombarded with several pats on his back and hundreds of questions. He was thankful when Snape came around with their timetables and interrupted the badgering.

"Interesting gift you have there Mr. Granger. Very interesting." With that Snape left with a swirl of his robes."

"A bit dramatic he is!"

"Oh so you noticed. Don't worry he treats us Slytherins well." Casey was a bit reassuring.

He saw he had Potions first thing on Monday and groaned. He put the timetable in his pocket began dreading his first class. Then again he was a slytherin as Casey put it, It couldn't be that bad with his new situation.

For the rest of the time spent in the great hall, Malfoy and other Slytherins were giving him funny looks. It was annoying. Ron and the imposter across the room were busy glaring at him, more so Ron than Harry. He couldn't stand all the staring so he and Casey headed out to the pitch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Casey spent the rest of the day racing, using school brooms though. She was a chaser on the slytherin team. Harry was not accustomed to chaser so she decided to help him and gave him some pointers. They had a great time together. But it all had to end soon. Harry ate dinner quickly because of constant staring and whispering. It was just like second year. Only this time No Basilisk was looming over his shoulders! He even heard some Ravenclaw's refer to him as the next dark lord!

One thing was sure, Harry was not going to be no dark lord. "I will not destroy Voldemort only to become what he was!" he said angrily to himself.

Casey stayed in the great hall longer, she was talking to some of her fellow seventh year girls.

Harry slowly walked back to his dingy common room. Almost there he bumped into some one who shoved him into a darkly lit room.

He looked up into his abductor's eyes and mentally said, "OH NO, not you again!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Hey every one, I've done a next chapter. I wasn't sure if you would like chapter seven. I was considering giving Harry a total memory loss to avoid all this explaining and switching of stories but I have some plans that would fit in better with this so I had to do it this way.

To my reviewers : you guys are just great. You're inspiring and motivating! I hope to not disappoint you with this story,

Random dope thanks for all your reviews

Sybelle you are great!

Mzhelfire, you are just the bomb, rating me soo often. Your story is great too so every one go read her's.

Yzliose see above where I said I had to do it this way. I know it kinda sounds retarded but I had too. Youll see later on. Thanks for your review! I laughed while reading it with your reaction to hufflepuff!!

Solve, allen kayori and lyra 211, yoda linn, derian, thanks you so much for your reviews! You guys are awesome!! I mean it. Seriously!!

To solve I don't' think i'm gonna use the normal pairings, maybe Ron Hermione but that's it. Harry and….. is a possibility but i'm not saying!!! Lol.

To lyra 211, I could never let Harry go totally dark, he would dabble but not turn over to the dark side, that would just spoil it I think. But we'll see about that. And I feel the same way as u. Vernon would never hurt him like that. That is why I made him drunk. ( I don't even think he is the drinking type but hey, i'm not as perfect as Rowling!

This is my longest chapter so far, hope u guys like it. I think I will be aiming for anything over 35 chapters, maybe even more than 40. Not sure but you'll see.

Anyways later. Next update should be Saturday so watch out for it!


	10. Potions and Divinations

As usual, anything I write belongs to J K Rowling etc. well u get the point!

Harry slowly walked back to his dingy common room. Almost there he bumped into some one who shoved him into a darkly lit room.

He looked up into his abductor's eyes and mentally said, "OH NO, not you again!"

………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10 

Harry looked up staring into the grey eyes of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Granger! You have quite the talent there."

"Oh hey Draco," Harry was trying hard to sound sincere. "What do you want?"

"Well we would like to know what are the dark lord's plans, I heard my father saying something about a messenger or something being sent to the school. I am guessing that it is you he speaks of?"

"Errrr…no it is not me but Voldemort and me go way back!" Harry said, regretting what he said after noticing the flinching from the name. Malfoy was staring at him oddly.

"Are you sure or were you given orders not to say."

"I'm not gonna say!" said Harry watching an infuriated Malfoy.

"Fine have it your way, just don't come to me for help when your plans fail and the dark lord comes down on you! Just be sure, I'm keeping my eyes on you. I do not like show offs. Saving a mudblood! What the hell were you thinking? Or are you supposed to gain their trust?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders causing Malfoy to grunt loudly. He stamped his foot as he stormed out of the abandoned classroom leaving Harry behind wondering what that was all about.

Harry walked out of the classroom and down to the dungeons. He began petting his new snake that was around his arm.

"What do you like to eat?" He asked the snake.

"Anything that crawls walks on four feet and small enough."

"Okay, ill try to get some food from the house elves but if you want live prey you're gone have to do some hunting yourself."

"Don't worry about me master, I can take care of my self!"

"I hope so, anyways what do you like to do for fun?"

"Hide in the dark and frighten any unsuspecting humans."

"HAHAHA…." Harry did not expect a response like that from a snake. Nagini was just too blunt and to the point.

Harry entered the common room only to be the centre of attention. Everyone was watching him. He even heard some say as he passed by, that he was Voldemort's heir!

Harry just ignored them and went straight up to bed. He was just too tired to deal with this right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day Harry got up extra early and headed down to the hall as quickly as possible. Today was the first day of classes and he really did not want to be late for potions even if he were a Slytherin now. He met Casey already eating at the table. She introduced him to two of her friends, Joanna and Recca. They seemed nice but wore a bit too much make up. He swiped a few pieces of turkey and fed his snake that was up his sleeve. He received quit a thanking from the snake which told him, she never tasted cook food before. Harry giggled at the snake. The way she said things were kind of funny.

He saw the Gryffindor gang heading towards the dungeon early as to not get on Snape's bad side so early in the term. "Why the hell did they always have to pair Slytherin's with Gryffindor during potions?" Sighing heavily, Harry proceeded to his potions class. He got there to find Ron, Hermione Alex and the death eater sitting together. He decided to sit directly behind them, which earned him a glare from Ron and a smile from Alex, who give him thumbs up.

Next came Malfoy with all his glory. He sat down next to Harry, whom he did not like at all, which was followed by his two cronies. And of course Pansy joined in a minute later to Harry's discomfort. Alex tried to make conversation only to be nudged by Ron and glared at by Malfoy; the new student really did not understand house loyalties. Somehow Alex kept an annoying closeness to Imposter Harry. He fit in with the group entirely but was closer to Harry. 'Guess he can't stay away from all the fame!' Harry thought. He wondered who were really his true friends despite being famous.

Just then, Snape interrupted his thoughts with his usual billowing entrance.

"Potter! Stop smiling, it disturbs me, five points from Gryffindor!

"But I…."

"Ten points!"

With that, the death eater shut up. Ron was clenching his fists and Hermione was trying to shut him up before he did something stupid.

Harry was so relieved that he was not Harry anymore, well for potions that is!

"I expect you to have already done the holiday assignments. I would not appreciate any

nonsense in my classroom. Those of you who barely made it," He eyed the few Gryffindors in front of Harry, "would have to work extra hard to keep up, otherwise you will not be allowed to sit the NEWT's next year."

Every one was silent.

"Now I have prepared a potion for you to make, don't make a mess of this one. It is called the wolfsbane potion. Normally I do not teach sixth years this but I feel you can handle this, well some of you." With a wave of Snape's wand the potion appeared on the board.

"Points will be loss when you fail to complete this potion. Your partners are as follows and will remain this way until the end of the school year. Potter and Goyle, Crabble and Weasley, Malfoy and Craft, Granger and…..Granger. Nott and Zambini."

With that he sat at his desk and began marking the collected assignments.

Harry moved over to Hermione, he was glad he got Hermione for his partner. She would be at his new level in potions and they would work well.

"Hi I'm Donavon."

"I know, ….I'm Hermione."

They both shook hands.

"I hope you already did your background work on the potion, we can't have any delays trying to get you up to level."

"Don't worry," said Harry trying hard not to laugh, "I can handle it."

Leave it to Hermione to worry about her grades.

"So are your parents wizard or are you ….muggleborn."

"I'm not too sure about their back ground but they are probably half and half or something like that."

"Are you any relation to the Grangers of East Essex?"

"Nah, we're from Wales, don't think we're related otherwise we might have heard of each other."

"Right!" Hermione blushed before getting back to work chopping up the asparagus.

They both continue to work in silence until they were finished, only commenting a word or two to each other. Ron and Crabble however, were not doing to well as their caldron blew up half way across the room causing hot residue to land on Malfoy and Alex nearby.

"Stop what you're doing, now! Place you're potion in the vial and bring it up to me, then you can leave."

Everyone obey him promptly. They each handed up their potions dreading the comments sent their way.

"Mr. Weasley I think it's safe to say that your potion is a complete failure! Ten points from Gryffindor. Ten point to Mr. Crabble for coping with such an excuse for a potions partner."

"But.."

"Mr. Zambini, good work." He continued cutting Ron off.

"Mr. Malfoy, very good."

"Mr. Granger, this is absolutely the best work we have had so far. Twenty points!"

"Excuse me sir," Harry interrupted, "but I believe Hermione here has worked with me also in making this potion."

"Right," Snape was glaring at him openly, "Ten points to Gryffindor.

"I believe I got twenty and she did as much work as I did"

"Donavon, you do not know who you're dealing with, be quiet!" Hermione was trying desperately to shut Harry up.

"How observing of you! Twenty points it is then." He hissed. "However I would like to see you after class."

Everyone was silent. The Slytherin's were stunned and the Gryffindor's were just shocked.

"You should not have…" Hermione said.

"Don't worry I can handle him."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, I know that it's…"

"Don't mention it!"

Hermione gave Harry a smile before heading out with her friends. Harry stayed back waiting for the inevitable.

"Come Mr. Granger, we have much to discuss."

Harry followed Snape into his workroom in the back.

"I do not appreciate you undermining my authority in front of my students. I do not care if you are in my house, don't ever do it again."

"You were not being fair, I thought I should point that out."

"You thought wrong! However, you are an excellent potions student so you will get away this time. Perhaps, better than Miss Granger herself. I would like to offer you the opportunity to study potions on a higher level. I would take you on as an apprentice if you will."

"I'd love too!"

"I thought so, you're skills in potions seem somewhat superior to even most of my seventh years! I see potential in you and I would like to exploit that."

"Thanks," This was just too much for Harry, he was overwhelmed. Snape giving him a compliment was just out of it but Snape taking him on as an apprentice was just ridiculous!

"When do I start?"

"Right away, if you would like, tonight at seven you can come directly here and help me sort out and improve these potions your classmates so disastrously concocted. " Snape began to giggle at what he had just said.

Harry was just plain freaked out. Was that supposed to be a joke? Snape was even creepier than Harry thought!

"Ok I'll be there." With that Harry left for his next class, which was history of Magic.

He arrived for the class five minutes late but it made no sense since the teacher didn't notice. The teacher was the most boring teacher anyone could find, Professor Binns. He would probably bore you than scare you to death, and that was saying something since he was supposed to be a ghost.

Harry laid his head down on the desk and fell asleep. He was awaken about an hour and a half later by Hermione who was glaring at him in a McGonagallish way.

"Oh sorry, I fell asleep."

"You should be paying attention."

"Come on Hermione," yelled Ron from the doorway. He was glaring at Harry.

"I'll see you later." And with that Hermione went off to join his ex-friends.

Harry got up and headed off to divination. He could not believe he had to handle Divination in the same day as Potions. But potions weren't so bad. He just hoped the same went for Divinations. He walked all the way to the tower and climbed up the spiral staircase. He then climbed the wooden ladder up to the old bat's classroom.

He entered finding everyone already seated. Again they were paired with the Gryffindor. The only class he had with out them was charms and transfiguration. He took a seat next to Alex who was next to Imposter Harry. Luckily Ron didn't take divinations anymore, as he failed it for owl level.

"Hey Alex, how was your day so far?"

"It was great, I met so much new friends even THE Harry Potter!"

"Congratulations!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey let me introduce you."

"No need for…."

"Harry this is Donavon, Donavon this is Harry."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, "Sorry about the other day I was just pissed at something."

"It's okay, I have my bad days too." The imposter replied.

From then forth conversations ceased which Harry was relieved but for not too long cause the old Bat's ranting filled the room seconds later with her talk about impending doom.

"I see great distress in your future young man!" She said turning to Neville who seem to be just frightened at looking at her.

"I also sense hidden secrets amongst you lot, which I must say will be revealed by the end of this year!"

"Oh give me a break!" Harry said loudly, gaining the full-undivided attention of Professor Trelawney.

"Oh I sense, distress and a possible death in your not too distant future! Beware your other half!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. What she just said sounded like nonsense to Harry.

Before the class ended she stood right in front of Imposter Harry and Alex and said. "You will be revealed!"

Harry smiled, she sure got that right. Harry was going to make sure of it. No one will impersonate him, put his friends in danger and get away with it.

Harry looked over at the imposter and noted how tense he looked, Alex seemed worse due to that penetrating look she was glaring in their direction.

When class was done Harry quickly grabbed his things and headed down to the great Hall for lunch. He bumped into Alex upon entering the Hall.

"That teacher is just way creepy."

"Tell me about it." Harry replied.

"Harry told me she always predicts his death! Can you believe that?"

"I guess since he's the boy who lived." Then he added to himself, 'besides I would be the one to kill that bastard anyway so I guess this time Trelawney is right.'

They parted and sat at opposite tables. Harry sat down next to Casey.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was great, I did well in my defense class, that new Professor knows his stuff! That's for sure!"

"Great now I can have a descent class this year!"

"Yea that's true. So how was your day?"

"It was okay I guess."

"Just okay?"

"Well I enjoy Potions for the first time in my life."

"Great, but I thought you never went to school."

"Oh, I meant in comparison to doing it on my own."

"Oh okay."

"Anyways I got to go before I'm late for Flitwick's class. See ya around Donavon."

"Alright, see ya!"

Harry finished his meal then headed down with Malfoy up to Transfiguration. They had it with the Ravenclaws. Oddly, the Slytherins and the ravenclaws seem to get along. McGonagall was all stern and demanding. She made them transfigure simple items into furniture, of which most Slytherins failed to do, well except Harry.

He successfully turned everything into their desired product gaining 10 house points.

Malfoy was staring at him oddly whole evening. It was giving him the creeps. Harry decided he really needed to keep an eye on Malfoy this year. He was always nearby which is a bit too coincidental.

After Transfiguration was Charms. Flitwick was his usual cheerful self. He thought them the Abscuindo charm, which allows the person to bath himself or herself magically. It was used when a wizard were in a hurry and could not take time out to bath. Harry mastered it in no time however everyone kept using the charm because it was very ticklish. The whole class was in giggles. Eventually everyone's skin was a bit whiter than before.

"Children stop! Overuse of this charm could damage your pigment. Why aren't you listening to me!" He squeeked.

Eventually after five minutes the class was calmed down and just as he was about to assign homework, the bell rang signaling the end of the class and school day for that matter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that evening, Harry had already eaten dinner and was now heading for the dungeon for his meeting with Snape. He came across the sign up sheet for the dueling club and signed up immediately. He then walked quietly down the narrow passageway to Snape's classroom. He was almost there when he came across two people talking around the corner.

"Did you find out anything yet?"

"No we are clueless as to what the master's plans are yet, but we do know he has sent someone to Hogwarts."

"Keep digging, I want in on this plan."

Harry steeled a peak to see Malfoy and another boy from Slytherin in a niche in the wall.

Harry sighed, Malfoy just wouldn't quit. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He is so bloody desperate just to prove to his father, it's almost sweet yet pathetic at the same time.

Harry shake his head and proceeded down a different pathway to Snape's classroom.

He knocked on the classroom door and waited.

"Come in." was all that was heard.

Snape was busy preparing some potion in a corner.

"Sort out the potions you made today and salvage what you can from the decent ones."

"Okay" Harry received no response but set out to work.

A half an hour later he presented Snape with about 23 bottles of working Wolfsbane.

"That is quit good, I must say I'm impressed. Come here, I need some help stirring this."

Harry did as he told, the potion he was stirring was a seventh year potion, which was called the Encoglac Potion, it was a means of improving your energy levels, stamina etc for 24 hours. It was useful during battle. Harry quickly learnt the potion as he continued to help Snape to brew it.

After another half an hour, they were finished. Harry helped to put back everything in place then left for his common room. He was just too tired to do anything else.

He saw Malfoy and his friends talking by the fire but ignored them. He went up to his room pulled the curtains and fell straight asleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

to be continued…

Note from author: No cliffie this time! I know it might be a bit boring but I could not keep writing stuff that keep happening otherwise this story would just get too complex for my handling. Sorry about the lateness, I tried posting it yesterday but the site was not working , well for me that is. It kept saying server busy or something like that.

Anyways hope u guys like it. Next chapter should be soon hopefully a day or two or three from now. Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are just great!

Until next time………..


	11. A fight

Chapter 11 

The Next day Harry had defense against the dark arts first thing in the morning. He got up and went down to the great Hall for breakfast. He sat next to his only friend in Slytherin house, Casey. They talked until classes were about to begin then headed in separate directions. Harry along with the Gryffindor's were the first to arrive. He sat down next to Hermione who was glad for the company. Ron, Alex and Imposter Harry were sitting in the back. Hermione was all the way in the front so Harry decided to join her. He did not see Ron glaring daggers at him since his back was turned to him as he sat down.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked

"It's pretty good."

At that moment Professor Haynes entered. Everyone's eyes were on him. He somehow had a Lockhartish air about him yet he seemed Knowledgeable.

I am Mr. Gregory Haynes, your new defense against the dark arts teacher, at your service! I understand with the exception of very few, Hogwarts has not had a respectable teacher in this class too often. I think I would like to change that. I promise you, I am no death eater nor am I 'He who must not be named' in disguise. And I certainly don't want to suddenly drop dead by next year or disappear!"

Everyone in the class laughed at his opening. They were a bit more relaxed considering what they dealt with in the past.

"I know you have not had any practical exercise when it came to defense or dueling so we will be doing mostly that. I suggest that you join the dueling club, as we would do the majority of dueling there. Now let me just mark the register but as I call your name just say a little about yourself so we can get to know each other."

"Alexander Craft"

"I am a transfer student from Durmstrang institute. From Gryffindor house, I like dueling and quiditch."

"Donavon Granger"

"Hi I'm 16, love quiditch, flying and reading to some extent."

"Hermione Granger"

"Well I am 16 years old, from London, love books, and Transfiguration is my favourite subject."

It went on like that for the remainder of the class until it was Malfoy's turn.

"My Name is Draco MALFOY," he said emphasizing on his sur name. "I am a pure blood from a long line of wizards dating back to the twelfth century. My father is the second richest man in England. My father has three mansions, four Manors and six country houses. My bloodline is rumored to be connected indirectly to that of Slytherin's line. I also…"

"That's enough!" Professor Haynes was a bit annoyed. "I see you think highly of yourself!"

"Of course, we Malfoy have to.."

"I can assure you that the Malfoys are not pure. I had a friend who was a Malfoy and he was a squib."

Murmurs erupted from within the class.

"The point isn't about being pure, it is about your talent. I understand that the top student for this year is a simple muggleborn. Explain that! Does it still mean that every pure blood is still better than her when she can perform magic just as good and even better than them?"

"But…" Malfoy was fuming. "My Father is…"

"Furthermore, the Malfoys are no way related to Salazar slytherin, where did you get that from."

Everyone started laughing at the blond boy.

"How would you know anyway!" Shouted Malfoy, "You are not even from here."

"Oh yes I was, I was born and raised here and went to school with your father. I think I would know a bit more than you do when concerning these matters."

The noise level had increased dramatically in the class.

"Anyway since we are on the topic lets have a discussion about it. Does wizarding blood really matter? Are pure bloods much better than muggle borns? What do you guys think.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Granger."

"I think it doesn't matter, we all have the same capabilities."

"Exactly what I'm looking for. The only advantage that pure bloods have over muggle borns is knowing about themselves before hand, where as muggle borns find out at 11.

Also, if you check back every line, you would eventually come upon a muggle born. There were just muggles at first, then wizards slowly appeared due to the activation of our magical gene. Even muggles have it but it is turned off in their case. Our ancestors were ALL muggles at some point in time so I don't see what all the fuss is all about!"

Everyone except a few Slytherins nodded in agreement. Malfoy was dead quiet and seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Sir so how many magical genes are there?" Asked Hermione.

"Well quite a lot, the more that are turned on, the more power one would possess, and blood lines have nothing to do with how much of these genes are turned on."

"Can we make a potion or a spell to turn on more of our genes?" asked Harry.

"No, but many have tried, some have come close but they eventually died because of all the experimenting."

What about squibs? What causes them? Harry was finally speaking up in class.

"Excellent question, Squibs do have their magical genes on, but not enough. They can still do magic but only the simplest of spells, like the levitation charm or accio. It takes them a lot more effort and energy to perform the simplest of spells. Moderate spells are almost impossible for them to perform. It would leave them exhausted for days. While a powerful spell would be just impossible for them to perform."

The lesson went on like this for an hour and a half. The new professor was nothing less than captivating. He really drew their attention for the whole time.

After defense was care of Magical creatures with Hagrid. He had that class with the Hufflepuffs. Harry and Malfoys gang, Crabble and Goyle strolled casually down to Hagrids hut. The other Slytherin's had apparently dropped the subject. Harry wondered why Malfoy did not follow suit.

"I wonder what that oaf would have us do now. One more slip and I would have father take care of him, like last time. That creature should not be even allowed to teach at this school, Azkaban is even too good for him."

"Why your father? Aren't you man enough to take him on yourself!" Harry was furious at the way he was talking about his first friend.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, it just seems you hide behind your father instead of fighting your own battles. You are still like a mommies boy but in this case, daddies boy!" The tone at which Harry said it was too much for Malfoy, he lunged at Harry holding his wand out he shouted a curse almost as bad as the pain curse. He used desidum inflamorae! The curse raced toward Harry. Harry was too fast though.

"Ignacium!" Harry shouted with a wave of his wand. His wand responded much better since the incident with Voldemort. The spell immediately freezes the curse in its tracks causing it to finally dissipate. However the spell Harry used was very dark, it was the strongest counter spell and really took a lot out of you. Only someone with a lot of power could perform that spell and Malfoy knew it. His father did it too, but only in a serious situation. Harry just used the spell casually as if it took nothing out of him!

Everyone's eyes widened at the display. Malfoy was just too angry, some stupid new guy who never had any previous schooling would not outdo him. With one swift move Harry was not expecting, he shouted, "Crucio!" The other two Slytherins gasped, they never though Malfoy was so bold to use it at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore around.

The spell darted straight for Harry. Harry raised his hand in defense shielding his eyes from the bright red light. Immediately the ring on his finger lit up the brightest green he had ever seen. The Red from the pain curse met his hand. The green light engulfed the red, the colours intertwined, and it was all gone in a furry of sparks. Harry's ring was still glowing. Crabble and Goyle who Harry was walking with, were watching in awe and shock. He quickly hid his hand, the same one with the ring. His mind was racing.

How the hell did he do that. He knew the ring was special but this was just incredible!

It totally freezes the curse in its tracks! That is probably what the ring does, it protects the wearer from certain curses! Harry was getting excited with every waiting second. The ring was more than he had bargained for.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by an even angrier Malfoy who was waving his wand frantically.

"Boy you just won't quit, or would you like Daddy to help you!" Harry was edging him on. He really didn't mind giving Malfoy a black eye or some disfiguring scar etc.

"Bratis egnium!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry was much more confident. He held out his hand at the curse waiting in excitement and anticipation.

The curse sped towards him and NOTHING HAPPENED! Harry eyes widened as the curse slammed into his chest causing small cuts to open all over his body. The pain was just too much to bare. It felt like hot knives being traced along his skin slashing into the thin epidermis. His arms were full of blood and Harry was now on the floor. Malfoy was grinning down on him, his face with a look of superiority and triumph. Just then the Hufflepuffs were arriving and they caught onto the scene. Justin finch Fletchy, one of Harry friends and from the DA was defending him despite he was a Slytherin. All the Hufflepuffs were shouting curses at Malfoy one after the other. When they were done with him he had a collection of boils, warts, cuts, bruises and black marks all over his skin. Malfoy collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"What is going on here!" The menacing voice of professor Snape was heard from behind them and everyone jumped in surprise. Harry was panting heavily.

"He was attacking Granger sir." Said Justin, the other Hufflepuffs nodded in agreement.

"How did this start?"

"We don't know we just got here to see him torturing Granger."

"Crabble, Goyle, did you see what Happened?"

They both stood up stupidly not saying a word. They couldn't say anything for that matter, the truth would reveal Malfoy using an unforgivable. And they were just to slow to think up of a lie on the spot like that.

"Get Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing now, you too Granger, you need medical attention right away. The rest of you, go on to your next class. Care of Magical creatures if I am not mistaken."

Everyone nodded.

"Good, I will inform your teacher about what has just transpired. Now get out of my sight."

With that every one scampered off to Hagrid's hut, which was just a few yards away.

Snape turned around and ordered Crabble and Goyle to levitate Malfoy. He then held Harry up or Donavon that is, and helped him to the hospital wing, a deed Harry wasn't sure Snape was ever capable of! Harry got to the hospital wing just in time before he himself collapsed. Madam pomfrey placed him on a bed and began shifting between Harry and Malfoy, attending to both of them the same time. Snape was helping by providing and administering potions to them.

Before long all of Harry's cuts were healed, his body ache all over and his arm started to itch again. Luckily he had the concealing charm on it so no one could see how ugly his skin looked from all those bruises and lashes he got there.

Harry was told to rest. Lunchtime came and he was offered some strengthening potion and a dreamless sleep draught and was released. Luckily, Malfoy was too damaged from multiple curses from everyone that he did not recover yet. Harry was glad he did not have to put up with the insufferable brat in the bed next to him because he was unconscious for the duration of the time he spent in the hospital wing.

Harry went to his common room, collected Nagini and proceeded to the great hall for lunch. Everyone was staring at him, news certainly spread fast in this place he thought. The entire school knew about how he was attacked by Malfoy and the Hufflepuffs saved him. Harry passed by the Hufflepuff table. He went straight for his fellow 6th years.

"Thanks guys! You saved my butt out there. If it weren't for you I might…"

"No problem!" said Justin and two others simultaneously. "We were only doing the right thing!"

"Well thank you again! I will never forget what you did!" With that Harry left the Hufflepuffs and headed for the Slytherin table, notable a certain end where a certain girl was sitting.

"Hey Casey, what's up!"

"The sky but enough about me, I heard you had a really rough day!"

"It's a long story."

"Well I've got all day!"

They spent the rest of the lunch hour talking and eating before it was Casey's next class. Harry fed Nagini some scarps as he explained what happened. Harry was really getting close to her almost like Hermione but a bit different. He just couldn't spot it but there was some notable difference in their relationship, than of his with Hermione.

Harry left, with his stomach a lot heavier than when he first came in. He bumped into Ron and Hermione who were leaving together.

"Hi Donavon!" She squeaked.

"Hi Hermione, Ron, What going on?"

"Oh just off to out next class, Charms."

"Oh well see you guys later."

"Bye." But this time Ron answered along with Hermione, which surprised Harry. Ron never looked past the fact that he was a Slytherin. Maybe it was because they both now had a common enemy.

Harry went into the library to catch up on the work he missed in care of magical creatures. He knew which animal they studied today from some conversations from the Ravenclaws. They always discuss classes after school hours. He did not need to go to charms as he had already learnt all the charms in his sixth yearbook. He had a thing for charms, and as he heard, so did his mother too. He guessed that was where he got it from.

And the Potion that Snape was dealing with this evening was still the wolfsbane as almost everyone had disastrous results.

Harry simple decided to take the rest of the day off. He had too much excitement for one day, plus he was still aching from that spell Malfoy used on him.

Harry went down to his dingy common room as soon as he was finished studying. He was just too tired to do anything else. He took the dreamless sleep potion and plumped down on his bed falling straight asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Note from author: I really cannot believe u guys! I did not answer email since posting of chap 10 and when I did I met like 12 reviews waiting for me. I really had the impression my story kinda sucked! But u guys give me great reviews! Thank u so much. It is really encouraging. I still can't believe u liked it, I mean, my English is horrible , my spelling is atrocious, and punctuation needs drastic help! I'm not even a good writer. My plot seems kinda boring to me. I wanted it to be better but because of that virus I had, it wiped out already written chapters so when rewriting I left out an important part so im now trying to salvage this story. Don't worry though I wont quit this story, im going straight to the end.

Im no quiter!

Thanks to:

Yzliose—you are so great, rating me often

Mzhelfire is just loyal to my story, wont desert it or stop reading and reviewing which I thank her very much. She has a hell of a story so go read it.

Snuggs—I am glad to hear my writing is improving but I think I still have a long way to go.

Stonysilence—glad to hear your evil twin liked it! Lol

Breanna senese—thank you for your review, to tell u the truth I can't wait to see what happens next cause I don't know, im making it up as I go along, but I do have a few ideas and stuff but not definite planed stuff like the master J K Rowling her self!

Nikki---thanks I was thinking of him doing some necromancy stuff but I changed my mind a long time ago so just ignore that. But just incase I changed my mind again you review made me firm on my decisionnot to bring back dead, notably Sirius.

scorpain—thank you so much for your review, I certainly would try to not made snape giggle. Actually when I was writing that part I was saying this sounds odd. I was looking for the correct word to use but just couldn't remember the word chuckle etc or think up oof another way to phase it. My vocabulary sucks but ill try to improve.

Ah another weasley--- yea I know that was one of the parts I mess up when I rewrite! stupid virus!! I was to make Dumbledore more furious at harry and firmer, because here harry is, claiming to be harry potter and saying that that harry was a death eater. He had a different appearance, It was permanent, well for a long time so it wasn't polyjuice, plus Dumbledore tryied countercurses etc. he even did prior incartum to check for last spells but hary did it wandlessly. Dubledore has another reason for not believing Harry. Harry was also furios, he wasn't' thinking to go reciting the prophecy word for word. That same scene has a clue that will pay a role in later chapters. It still has the purpose but when I rewrite I didn't do a good job as first time. Sorry about that but that scene was supposed to be longer and more detailed in such a way that u wont be asking those questions. Well u get what im trying to say. I did not make Dumbledore believe him for many reasons. And you will see how that will make the story more interesting later.

Aidan --thanks for review, I put harry to not use magic because the ministry would detect it. He did not master wandless magic yet.

Omg—thank u for you review, im glad u liked it.

Thanks to lady of secrets and doggie. Well here's the update, hope u like it.

Please continue to review and don't hesitate to point out my mistakes so I can try to correct them and not do it again.

Next update may be in 4 days from now. Sorry but I got lots of assignments. If im lucky, 3 days, but cant make any promises.


	12. The dueling club begins

As usual I own nothing just this rich woman in England who hopefully would share some of her wealth with me.   
Chapter 12 

The week passed with no further incident, except for the fact that the rest of the school knew about Malfoy pounding Harry, well Donavon to them. Luckily, they did not find out what happened at first, where Harry blocked the pain curse. Harry spent the weekend with Casey and her friends studying and playing friendly games of quiditch. The tryouts were this Friday and he had to be in shape for it. The dueling club's first meeting was this Monday and Harry could not wait. He was apprehensive though because of the fact that the Imposter Harry was also running it. To make things worse Malfoy was released from the hospital wing just in time for the first meeting, now Harry would have to put up with him.

That Monday evening Harry proceeded straight to the great hall after his last class for the day, charms. He was eager to find out what Snape and Professor Haynes had planned for the dueling club. Professor Haynes was perhaps as good as Lupin or maybe even a bit better. Everyone loved his class. It was the most exciting and interactive of the subjects.

He got there before almost everyone else. Hermione, Ron and Alex beat him to it.

"Where is Harry?" he asked upon entering.

"Oh hi Donavon, he is just reviewing the spells that they are going to show us today. He has to help teach us too you know." Hermione replied.

"Oh yea I forgot."

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"What Malfoy did was very wrong, he should have been suspended but because of his father that won't happen. What caused it anyway?"

"Well his father actually, he was MY father this and my father that, and bragging as usual when I told him off and he didn't like it so he attacked me."

"Oh well don't let him get to you."

"Too bad you're in Slytherin." Said Ron for the first time. "You seem a bit different from the lot of them."

"Yea he does, doesn't he?" Said Alex, finally joining in the conversation.

The four of them were interrupted by the rest of the fourth years and up pouring into the great hall, followed closely behind by death eater Harry Potter and Professor Haynes. Professor Snape did not arrive until the precise moment the dueling club was to start, and of course his robes were billowing behind him as he entered.

Harry waited alongside Hermione, Ron and Alex for the dueling club to finally commence.

"Good evening everyone! I trust everyone is here to work hard and learn. I need you guys to be focused and not slack off, … good."

Everyone nodded at professor Haynes' opening.

"Now, I want to assess how you guys are, in terms of dueling. I want each year to separate. You would be dueling almost everyone in your year before that day is out."

At that instant almost every other Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entered the great hall.

"I have invited your Professors because I alone can not assess you guys, not even with the help of Professor Snape or Harry Potter. We will have duels going on simultaneously until there is one victor per school year. That would be all for today, then in our next meeting I would be putting you in groups depending on your skill. This means you may end up in a group that is one year above or below depending on how well you duel. Every month we will do this so that we can work together and battle others of your same skill level then we will have group raids etc with 10 or so persons with different skill levels. I want to see how you guys work together as a team."

Everyone was getting excited at the prospects of dueling.

"Now fourth years follow Professor McGonagall and Madame Sprout, fifth years Professor Flitwick and Vector. Professor Snape will take the sixth years while I take the seventh years."

Harry along with his fellow sixth year went in a group together, unfortunately Malfoy was in it and he was glaring away at Harry.

"Come!" Snape lead the sixth years over to a corner of the great Hall. "Get a partner and start dueling now."

Harry found Alex alone since Ron and Hermione decided to duel.

"Want to be my first victim?"

"Nah but you can be mine," replied Alex with a toothy smile.

They both took a dueling stance and began the furious exchange of spells and curses.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry.

"Protego!" Alex blocked his curse instantly and fired one of his own."imperdimenta!"

Harry dodged the spell upon instinct.

"Locomoto mortis!" Harry caught Alex with the leg locking curse but that was just too easy to get out of so he doubled it with a tickling charm.

"Finite!" shouted Alex.

The duel went on for five minutes. Harry had never dueled a fellow student like this before, he was as good as Malfoy! He dueled expertly. Harry underestimated Alex. He never expected this type of dueling from him.

"Tarantallegra!" The dancing spell hit Harry in the chest and he was dancing his way across the great hall the next few seconds.

"Finite." Harry managed to get rid of it. "Expelli…."

"Ephari estos totalis egnicium!" Alex caught him off guard with a spell Harry expected from some one like Malfoy. It was a slightly dark, burning spell, it sets you hairs on fire followed by your skin. Both Harry's and Snape's eye were bulging from shock. Harry quickly shouted the counter curse for the spell as soon as his skin began to warm up considerable and the effects taking place.

"Recnac resio extingue!"

The burning stopped immediately. Harry did not want to loose to Alex. He had a smirk on his face that was just menacing unnerving Harry for the whole time.

"Reducto!" With one last shout and a powerful wave of his wand, Harry sent Alex into the Wall near the front hall doors. He had gained the attention of almost everyone in the hall.

"Errr, sorry!" He exclaimed, "I got a bit too excited."

Snape revived Alex and determined Harry the winner; he then took away 30 house points from Gryffindor for Alex using a dark spell. Alex was a bit put off because he lost house points and the duel.

"You won this time Donavon, but don't count on it next time." He said smiling at Harry.

"Oh, we'll see about that."

Harry had about four other duels with, Erni McMillan, Crabble, Susan Bones and Parvati Patil of which he won those duels quite easily. But that meant that the next duels were going to be harder since all the weaker ones were out of the dueling. Ron lost his duel against Hermione. It was obvious since he sat in a corner by himself pouting.

Harry's next opponent was non other than Draco Malfoy. He was looking forward to revenge.

"Alright, take your positions...begin!" Since, most of the duels were done and few duels left, so the Professors now gave full attention to each duel taking place.

"Egnacio!" The spell caught Harry unaware, Malfoy meant business. Harry's wand hand froze in response. He could not do a thing with it. Malfoy raised his wand again and shouted, "imperdimenta!" The next spell caught Harry again. His whole body was frozen.

"Don't mess with me Granger, you filthy Mudblood! I asked daddy about you, no Grangers from Wales were ever wizards." Draco smirk stretched from one end of his face to the other.

Harry was struggling to get free from his frozen state. He was not intending to loose to Malfoy again.

Finally the spell on his wand hand wore off. But was still a bit frozen from the body bind. With a slightest wave he could muster Harry freed his feet and lower body wandlessly.

Malfoy was walking calmly up to him. He was about to take his wand and declare himself the winner.

Harry was a bit worried. He felt the feeling in his left arm coming back. Malfoy was right in front of him this was his chance. Malfoy reached out to grab his wand.

"Accio wand!" Harry shouted with his left hand outstretched. The wand zoomed out of his right hand into his left. "Expelliamus!" With one close range disarming spell, Malfoy was sent flying back to the wall ten feet away. He landed with a thud. He did not even have time to register what happened. All the other sixth years were shocked to se such a brilliant display of wandless magic. Snape's eyes were calculating and searching him constantly.

"The winner would be Donavon Granger!" Said professor Haynes. Apparently the seventh years were done so he came over to see what was going on.

"Good job. The only other survivors are Hermione and Donavon Granger and Harry Potter, please pick your next victim and carry on." He said smirking.

Harry went over to death eater Harry. He was anxious to beat the crap out of him so to speak. No death eater was going to impersonate him and get away with it.

The both faced each other bowed and the show down began.

"Epelliarmus!" Shouted Death eater Harry.

"Protego!" Harry blocked the spell in time and added a little something of his own, "fernunculous!" Boils and rashes began to appear all over the imposter's skin.

"finite." The imposter stopped the process from getting any worse but then he shouted, "Stupefy!"

Harry dodged the curse and shouted, "Vehmora Obscurio!" Imposter Harry began to look around insanely as his vision took a turn drastically downhill.

"Finite!"

Harry was getting worried, everything he threw his way , the bloody death eater knew how to counteract. They went on like that for five minutes. The exchange of spells was extensive and caught the attention of the entire Great Hall! Almost everyone was rooting for death eater Harry except for the Slytherins.

Soon enough they were both exchanging spells that were so complex, seventh years had no clue what they were and what they did.

"Egnacium!"

"Gacnio!"

"Oblire ason est!"

"Dia misizure!"

And it went on like that, they were both getting nowhere. Both Harry's were exhausted and badly bruised. Harry could definitely rule out the Imposter being someone his age, who ever it was had to be a grown man to perform such spells, they were on the boundaries of dark and light and immensely powerful.

An idea suddenly struck Harry. Why didn't he think of it before? He was using complex spells when simple spells can be just as effective if used correctly!

"Lumous Solemn!" Shouted Harry. The blinding light was enough to make the imposter hide his eyes and loose concentration. "Expelliarmus!"

Death eater Harry could not stop this one since he was pre occupied with hiding his face from the light.

The Slytherin's cheered as Harry caught his wand. He inspected the wand and noticed it somehow seemed familiar to him. But where had he seen this wand before? Every wand despite being like a piece of would is different and the feel of it is different but this one was familiar to him. He just couldn't place it.

"Congratulations Mr. Granger, you have beaten our famous Harry Potter. Now can you beat your name sake? Ok now we have Granger against Granger! May the best sixth year win." Mr. Haynes seemed excited at the prospects of the next duel.

By that time, every other year had finished their duels. The two Grangers were the centre of attention especially Harry since he just beat THE HARRY POTTER in a duel!

Harry was nervous when approaching Hermione. She was like a sister to him and he did not want to harm her at all. They both bowed and took a dueling stance. Other students in the back ground were chanting the name of who they were supporting. The duel began.

"Stupefy!" Hermione was vicious from the start. Harry underestimated her. The stunner nearly hit him.

"Rictusempra!" Hermione dodged the curse from Harry easily. Hermione had time to rest as her last duel was over 20 minutes ago where as Harry just finished his last duel.

"Allegria mediora!" Hermione began to sprout flowers all over her body. Each flower bust open and released a sneezing powder. She was in a sneezing fit for a couple minutes before she whispered, "Finite."

"Rictusempra!" Hermione dodged Harry's spell again.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted as soon as she dodged Harry's last spell. The spell caught Harry of guard. His eyes widened as the spell crashed into his chest sending him unconscious.

"Ennervate." Hermione was standing over him. She held out her hand and he grabbed it and heists himself up.

"Great duel, you were very hard to beat."

"You were quite the dueler yourself too." Despite Harry loosed, he preferred loosing to Hermione than any other person like Malfoy, this he could live with.

"But you know so much more spells than I did, I could see you were tired, had I dueled with you before, I would not stand a chance!"

"Nah you are pretty good. I think with work, your reflexes would improve."

"Hey do you mind helping me with dueling since you are so good at it."

"Sure!"

"Great. Well how about on weekends. I would have gotten Harry to help be but he's all preoccupied so you're my only hope. I know so many spells yet I cannot duel as good as others in my class. The only reason I made it so far is that I didn't due Malfoy since you beat him. And Alex too! I just barely beat Ron."

"Ok I will help you. How about on weekends, if you're not doing anything."

"Sure that would be great."

"Now that was great dueling displayed today. And I meant by all of you. Some of you need some work but that's the purpose of this extra class, to help you. Next meeting would be next week Tuesday. Goodnight every one and enjoy your dinner."

With that the dueling clubs first meeting was over. Professor Hayes dismissed them then began fixing back the Great Hall to its previous glamour.

Harry went over to Casey

"So how did you do?"

"I came in third in my class, I could have made it to second but that Katie Bell was too good for me. But you did well; I can't believe you beat Draco and Pottter one after each other! Too bad you lost to that other Gryffindor."

"Don't worry next time we'll get them back."

"I hope so, Slytherin do have a reputation to upkeep."

"Yea that's true."

Harry and Casey went back to their Common rooms, they cleaned themselves up and headed back to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry carried Nagini with him. He had to perform the shrinking charm on her again since it started to wear off.

"Sssso how wasssss your day today Nagini?"

"It wasss exciting, I toured the cassstle and found a niccce room which wasss cozy. Great for sssleeping."

"Great, hopefully you can sshow me this room you ssspeak of sometime."

"Sssure, can I have sssome of that."

"Ohh yea no problem." Harry took a piece of his sausage and fed it to his new pet. She consumed it in no time. He looked up to find almost everyone at the Slytherin table staring at him.

"What!" He asked. Everyone shrugged and went back to their meal. He caught Malfoy's eye, he sneered at him before turning away.

Casey giggled, she had come accustomed to Harry and his snake so she was not affected by such a rare gift.

"Come on let's get out of here. Harry nodded and they both went out down to the lake.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"It's amazing ain't it?"

"Yea, Magical in a way."

"Don't tell anyone but I'm a half blood."

"I'm a half blood too. My mother was muggle and my dad was a wizard."

"How come you said at the welcoming feast that…"

"I heard about the reputation of Slytherin's so I covered it up."

"Oh. But Malfoy called you a Mudblood."

"He did not get his info right that's all."

"Oh ok. My mums the witch."

"Oh, did you really want to be a Slytherin?"

"Not really, I wanted to be a Ravenclaw like my mother."

"I wanted to be in Gryffindor."

"Mmm, guess that's why you're so brave."

"I just can't stand Malfoy!"

"No one does, except for a few, but that's just because of who daddy is!"

"One of these days when he…"

"Shhh, listen."

"What?"

"Silence."

"So?"

"Everything would work out, don't worry"

"Mmm!"

Casey grabbed hold of Harry's hand and led him back to the castle. Harry was new to this stuff so he had no idea what to do.

They were in front of the common room door now.

"I had a great time." She squeezed his hand.

"Me too, lets do this again."

"Lets"

They stood there staring at each other like a pair of drunken idiots.

Harry upon instinct went up to kiss her but she turned the same time and he missed. Harry hesitated for too long. She had already said the password and was halfway in the common room. She turned one last time at Harry, smiling at him, she said goodnight.

To be continued……………..

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Note from author: thanks again for reading. You guys are great. The reviews are great and encouraging.

Thanks to blue boy, yzloise, imuthims, ahanother wealsey, popye, james yankee7, jon, don't trunwith sissors, scorpion, and anyone else I missed out for giving me reviews. U guys are great.

Next update may be Monday. Well hopefully. But if it's a day late don't blame me, my computer is giving me troubles again.


	13. quiditch tryouts

As usual, the story is originally J K Rowling's story etc. so I'm not trying to plagiarize etc. well u get the point.

Chapter 13 

Before Harry knew it, it was Friday. He was glad for the weekend but nervous for quiditch tryouts in the evening. He was not trying out for seeker since Malfoy was already the seeker and the position was not available. Malfoy was the new captain of the team this year. That was enough to dissuade Harry from joining the team but his love for quiditch was much more. There were opening positions for two chasers and a keeper. Harry was trying out for chaser since he did not like the keeper position. He loved flying and the keeper position was a bit restraining since you had to stay by the goals.

That morning Harry came down to break fast very early, but it was ruined by Malfoy's obnoxious ranting.

"Father got me a nimbus pro. It's almost as fast as a firebolt."

"How come he didn't give you a firebolt then?"

"Father said I have to beat Gryffindor at quiditch first. But don't worry I have a plan to make sure that we win."

"What would you do with your broom when you get the new one?"

"Well I would give it to one of you of course, but you have to earn it first."

Harry continued to eat while half listening to the stupid gitt. He attended all his classes for the day but his mind was solely on quiditch. He listened to McGonagall's droning, Binn's ranting and flitwick's squeaking, not registering what they really said. He caught a few interesting details in betweeen but that's it.

The only class that day that was any interesting was potions. They were dealing with the polyjuice potion. He always wanted to know if they can extend it for more than an hour but he found out an ingredient had a half-life and would breakdown with time. Thus within an hour of drinking it, you would turn back into your self. But then the lesson give him an idea. That imposter must have been using polyjuice! All he had to do was capture him for an hour and everything would be revealed. Harry smirked at the idea. He would do it soon. Real soon. Snape dropping a note on his desk as he passed by. The class was almost done. Harry opened the note. It had Snape's characteristic scrawl on it.

Harry quickly read through the brief note before anyone else noticed. Snape was asking him to help with more potions that evening.

Soon after his last lesson of the day Harry raced back to his room to fetch his broom and quidith gear. He sure would put a dent in Malfoy's ego when he showed up with a firebolt.

Harry raced onto the pitch with broom in hand and treasured the look on Malfoy's face as he say his broom.

"Where the hell did a mudblood like you get a broom like that?"

"It was a gift from some guy name Lucius, coming to think of it he looks almost like you."

Harry could see the vein in Malfoy's neck throbbing after what he just said. Harry definitely hit a soft spot.

"What did you say!"

"Are you deaf or do I have to repeat myself?"

"You are a filthy liar! My father would never give the likes of you that broom."

"Oh my god, that man was your father?" Harry was starting to enjoy Malfoy turn red. Harry put in a face of pure innocence and ignorance that some of the other slytherin were starting to believe him.

"Hey Malfoy, I thought you said last year you were getting a firebolt!" Nott started teasing Malfoy, "Guess he gave it away then since you keep loosing the snitch."

Malfoy turned and glaring at him, he immediately shut up.

Harry had to suppress his laughter, this was just too much, he saw Casey near Malfoy, trying as hard as him not to laugh but failing miserable.

"Lets just get on with the tryouts shall we." Said Malfoy trying to get away from the spotlight.

Quite a few Slytherins were trying out, including a small 2nd year. Her name was Amelia.

She looked all nervous and Harry couldn't help but comfort her.

"Don't worry, I saw you flying a couple times and you're great. I'm sure you will make it, and lets just say you didn't, with talent like that, you will deffinately make it next year!"

"Thanks!" She squeaked while beaming up at Harry. Casey smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Amelia you're up." She said.

"Ok I'm coming." Amelia grabbed her comet 260 and marched on the field. She mounted her broom and took off soaring into the air. They were testing her flying abilities first which she was doing excellent in. She zig zagged, cork screw and plummet down towards the ground. She pulled out of the dive just in time to swerve up in front of the judges. Harry clapped loudly for the second year, for a beginner she had done wonderfully.

Only thing left was the tactical, course. She was trying out for chaser so she was placed with two other players and they were to score as much as possible on the keeper.

She could only be described as bloody brilliant! She was the only one to score almost all tries. Her agility was impeccable. She would have made a great seeker if Malfoy weren't such a bonehead! Harry was sure she was almost as fast as him when he was her age. She was just talented.

She landed grinning from ear to ear. Casey give her a thumbs up and she smiled even wider.

"Donavon, It's your turn next."

"Yea mudblood lets see what you got!"

Harry grinded his teeth and clenched his fist as he passed by.

Harry got on his broom and zoomed up in the air. He did his famous wronski feint among others. He did not want to show off too much but he loved quiditch, he wasn't going to hold back. He arched his way upwards again; the highest tower was in line with him. He plummeted downwards again, the ground speeding up towards him. He jolted left and arched sideways turning a semi circle and landing right in front of the judges.

Malfoy from Harry's view had his mouth open gapping. Everyone was clapping at his spectacular dives.

It was time for the practical test. He flew up to the opposite side of the field along with two others who were trying out. Casey threw the quaffle at them and Harry immediately caught it due to seeker reflexes. He was a bit clumsy due to the fact that the ball was much larger. But that only made him more determined. Harry raced down the end of the pitch slamming the quaffle threw the goal post. The keeper had moved away from the goal post because of the way Harry was charging at him and frankly from the keeper's point of view, he looked really scary.

Harry scored goal after goal that evening. He was a sure pick! Harry descended grinning madly. Casey enveloped him in a hug, and then she playfully punched him.

"How dare you not tell me how great a player you are!"

"I was saving it for the tryouts!"

"Whatever, you were bloody great out there, even better than how I play , that's for sure!"

"Nah I doubt it! You're a great player!"

"Sure, you're just saying that to make me feel better, but seriously , that's some talent you got there! You can even go professional!"

"Really? I never though about that, I always wanted to be an Auror, but that's it."

"Well you would make a great chaser, perhaps even for England."

"We'll see about that!" Harry said while holding Casey's hand. She had a sort of seductive look about her. Her brown hair waver with the wind and her hazel eyes gleamed with tender love and compassion.

Harry starred into her eyes, he inched closer he parted his lips and… loud shouting was heard. Everyone was clapping ranting. Some seventh year that tried out next was really good. Casey was now focused on the tryouts again. Harry lost his chance again. The seventh year was almost as good as Harry but he lacked that daredevil attitude Harry had when it comes to flying. Harry was just fearless. He took chances others would never dream to take. It was as if it were natural to him.

The older boy was not as fast either but he came really close. He was very agile and a bit muscular. He would definitely make a fair beater but Crabble and Goyle already filled those spots. The seventh year that Harry learnt was Millicent bullstrode's older brother, descended near the middle of the pitch and walked a few paces over to the judges. He was obviously on very friendly terms with Malfoy. Harry knew he would be one of the chasers for sure, the only other player that was better than Gary Bullstrode was he. So it was definite. He was a bit sorry for Amelia though, she showed great promise and potential. She was perhaps as good as he. HE was scarier but she was much faster and agile.

After Bullstrode were a few other promising seventh, sixth and fifth years trying out. Some came close to Harry and Bullstrode and Amelia's league but not quite as good.

"Alright everyone, gather round." Malfoy, the only Slytherin captain to buy their position onto the team, interrupted Harry from his thoughts. "Since there were so many great performances this evening, we would not post the results until tomorrow morning."

There were a few boo's and other outbursts.

"If you make it, the first practice is this Wednesday. Don't be late."

With that, he turned in a Snape like manner and walked head held high in the air, back to the castle with two lumbering oafs behind him.

"Snape!" Shit I'm gonna be late, again."

"What did you say?"

"Urr sorry I have to finish a potion and I'm going to be late."

"Oh, do you have to?"

"Yes it's Snape we're talking about here!"

"Oh right, well go on then, I'll wait for you in the common room."

"Ok bye." Casey went over to meet a few of her friends who were trying out as well.

Harry ran up to the castle, he was hungry so he made a small detour to the kitchens.

He tickled the pear on the fruit bowl and descended the stairs. He was greeted by an excited elf that shoved several plates of food into his hands. He spied Dobby in the opposite end so he went over to join him at the table. He looked a bit reserve, which was unusual for Dobby's character.

"Hi Dobby how's it going?"

"Not so good," Tears were steaming out his eyes, "Dobby knows terrible secret but he can't tell!"

"You can tell me Dobby, I won't say a word."

"No, I must not say, I wasn't supposed to know, I overheard, I promised not to say a word."

"Who did you promise this?"

"I must not say. Albus Dumbledore would be mad at me sir. Oh no, Dobby has said too much, bad Dobby! BAD DOBBY!"

Dobby began to wack his head on the kitchen table. Harry restrained him. The young elf was panting.

"You don't have to punish you're self, Malfoy doesn't own you anymore."

"Yes but..."

"Don't worry about it."

Harry only said that to comfort him but he himself was worrying about it. What in god's name was Dumbledore hiding that Dobby found out? Dobby seemed sad by what ever it was so it had to be something important. Nothing these days seem to get that cheerful elf down except this. Harry was determined to do some major investigating this year. He made a mental note, start with the ring first!

There was nothing much Harry could do about Dobby, he give him an encouraging smile then set off to the potions lab. He was already late. He wanted to get more answers from Dobby but he can sometimes just not be of any help and Harry didn't want to be late especially for someone like Snape.

Harry ran the rest of the way down to the lab. He arrived panting.

"Don't be late again. Start mixing those over there," He said pointing, "Counterclockwise then clockwise after the first minute. Leave to settle after the second minute then bottle after the fourth."

Harry set off to work. The potion he was working on was Polyjuice. Most of the potions brewed that morning in class were disastrous. Back in their second year with limited resources and information, they took a whole month to brew it but with all the ingredients available in front of him and new techniques it could be done within hours. He had perfected the potion in no time.

He placed the vials on Snape's desk and awaited further instruction.

"Good, now help me brew some ennersia potion."

Harry set to work on the new potion. It was much simple than polyjuice since its products didn't require such accurate stirring. It was a simple calming potion and even a fourth year could do it. Harry quickly bottled the potion as soon as he was finished.

"Anything else for today?"

"No that is all, you may go."

With that, Harry left for the common room. It was very late, almost ten. Harry slumped down in the couch near the fire. The common room was depressing. He really preferred the Gryffindor common room to this cave. Nagini slid down his arm where she comfortable curled up.

"How wasss your day Nagini?"

"Good, how wass yoursss?"

"It wasss ok I guesss. Did you have enough to eat today?"

"Yesss master, thanx for asking. My old master never asked that before."

"Well I'm not your old massster."

"True."

"Did you meet any other Snakes while you were out?"

"Yess I found a friend, He was a bit moody though."

"Well you could invite him or her so we could talk sometime, if you want to that is."

"Sure."

Harry fell asleep on the couch with his Snake curled up in his lap. He dreamed of Quiditch and nothing more.

The next morning he was awoken to excited chatter. He slowly opened his eyes to find at least twenty persons crowded near the wall by the entrance door. Harry was curious as to what was going on. He slowly edged his way through the crowd. He got close enough to see that it was the tryouts results. He dashed straight up to the notice to see what the verdict was. He somehow hoped that Amelia got in along with him. He finally was able to read to notice.

What he read shocked him to say the least.

Neither him nor Amelia had been given a place on the team!

To be continued…………..

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Thanks again guys for reviewing.

Mz hellfire, yzliose, mpe, chibineo24,pythagus, breana senese, missinsane, inuthims, ahanotherweasley and anyone else I left out (sorry). Hope u like this one. I think MPE asked some really good questions! But I'm not saying anything. It would spoil the surprise.


	14. forest cries

As usual the characters and other stuff are not mine but J K Rowlings'.

cont…what he read shocked him to say the least

Neither him nor Amelia had been given a place on the team!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 14 

Harry gasped, he looked down to the ground noticing and avoiding the stares others were giving him. They had expected the same too. Harry was a sure player but he wasn't chosen. Casey was shaking her head and whispering no. She knew how much it meant To Donavon to play quiditch. She saw the expression on his face and quickly went over to console him.

"Donavon, don't worry I'll go have a talk with Mafoy right now."

"Don't even bother, I should have known! I mean he hates me and he's captain so obviously the rotten gitt would do something like this."

"I will try to get the others to overrule him. I still can't believe what he did, I mean you were the best at the tryouts, Garry was only second best to you and Amelia was right under Gary. I could understand Bullstrode being on the team but not Euan Lestrange. He wasn't even as good as Amelia!"

"Yea I know, that's the part that really sucks."

"If not I'll go talk to Professor Snape, after all he's our head of house."

"Ok thanks" Harry said glumly. His anger was also starting to show. He clenched his fist and banged it noisily on the coffee table. Amelia came over, she too was saddened.

"Don't worry, I know you were the best out there and that's all that matters. They will loose if they didn't pick the best players. And that would be all their fault not ours."

"Thanks Amelia, I thought you were better than Euan too, even if Malfoy had a problem with me, I see no reason why he didn't pick you either. I guess it's because of blood ties and all that crap that a Malfoy treasures.

"Yea, I hate purebloods, but don't let anyone know I said that. I'm a half blood but I rarely mention it. Half bloods in Slytherin are equal to Mudbloods and muggleborns in other houses."

"I hate them too, they feel that they are better than us!"

"Exactly!"

Harry went up to his room. It was one hell of a depressing Saturday. And worst of all he had an appointment with Hermione, to help her to duel. He really didn't feel like doing it, but hopefully a bit of dueling may distract him.

Harry sighed heavily and decided to go up to the great hall for breakfast. He met Casey half way there. She walked with him all the way up to the Hall thought the network of corridors that was winding it's way up from the dungeons.

"I talked to Malfoy."

"What did he say."

"He said that he did not feel like putting mudbloods on the team."

"I'll kill him don't worry."

"No! You have no idea what you're dealing with, A Malfoy is not to be messed with. Only Potter is brave enough to pull that off. His father is a force to reckon with you know and he has influences all over the place."

"I know I know but I don't care, I can handle him. I would get my revenge."

"I'm gonna have a talk with Snape."

"Oh no you just leave it…"

"I am going whether you like it or not!"

"Fine but he's not going to do anything about it, Malfoy Probably has influences on him. How else would he become captain."

"True."

Harry and Casey ate their dinner in silence. They were both in a bad mood to bother with conversations. Casey left early for her conversation with Snape. Harry was hoping that she would be successful, but he knew Malfoy's influence was too great and Snape would let Malfoy have his way.

Harry was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He played with his food and hardly ate anything. When he was done he saw Hermione heading his way.

"Hi Donavon, so when are we going to practice dueling?"

"How about after lunch."

"Great, I was thinking the same but where can we practice without anyone seeing, I mean its not that I don't want to be seen with you it's just that, people will think that we have some sort of rematch or you trying to get back at me or…"

"How about the room of requirement?"

"Sure that would be great, why didn't I think of it? But how did …"

By that time Harry was already gone. Hermione could be a bore at time especially when she explain things. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her rantings on which room they could use and why. He just offered a suggestion and walked away. He however in ignorance to the strange calculating look Hermione was giving him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione watched his retreating back. Something about him seemed familiar but she just couldn't place her finger on it. How did he know about the room of requirement? Only those in the DA knew what it was, how to get in there and the name of the room! He seemed to know all of that already and how to get in the room since he proposed it as the meeting place. She would definitely have to keep an eye on him. She mused that there was something else going on that she hasn't caught yet, this and the way Harry was acting lately, it was as if he were a new person. She had expected he would be different after Sirius' death, but it was as if her best friend were a complete different person. His ways and habits were so different now. Hermione sighed again, everyone was acting differently, this was one weird year so far, and with their luck, horrible it will be, very soon!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry went down to the dungeon to do his weekend assignments. He spent the whole morning completing them. He was on his final line when a loud banging was heard from the dormitory door.

"Donavon you come out here this instant!"

"WHAT!" he said while violently opening the door. "Oh it's you." He said looking down at Casey.

"That's no way to talk to a young lady!"

"Sorry it's just that.."

"I know." Her face went darker. "I have bad news. Snape said he cannot override what the captain said. I asked him why not and he said to mind my own business, he was work to do than to bother with petit differences."

"Typical!"

"Yea, I'm so sorry though."

"Don't worry about me, you just continue to play well and win those games."

"It won't be the same, I can't stand such an unfair idiotic captain like that now. And I'm certainly not going to play my best after this."

"No, you don't have to do this just because of me, go ahead and enjoy yourself, don't forget in one year, you're out of Hogwarts and no more house quiditch games after that, unless you play professionally."

"Yea that's true, well thanks for the encouragement. Don't worry I'll try to arrange an accident for Euan or something so you can play."

"Hahaha, don't, … you could get in trouble."

"Don't worry about me."

"Nah I have better things to worry about." He said smiling. Casey playfully punched him.

"Come on you'll be late for lunch!"

"It's lunch already!"

"Yes now hurry up!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

They both headed up to the Great Hall. Harry and Casey sat down together and began devouring mouthfuls of food. They stopped then looked at each other. They seemed to be thinking of the same thing when they both shouted, "You're on!"

Just like the first week, they both began shoving food in their mouths at alarming rates. Casey nearly choked on a bone and Harry had juice down his shirt.

One and a half minutes later Harry shouted, "Done!"

"You cheated!"

"No I did not."

Everyone was staring at them. Malfoy was sneering their way. He sliced his finger pass his throat with an unfriendly gesture. Harry stuck up the middle finger, gaining a giggle from Amelia a few seats down and a frown from Snape at the staff table. Three tables away, Ron, Hermione, Imposter Harry and Alex noticed the exchange. They looked at each other shrugged and returned to their meal. Ron and Hermione stared at each other longer. They shared something more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Directly after breakfast Hermione got up and made her way out of the great hall she simple nodded as she passed near the Slytherin table. Harry caught the notion and got up as well. He cause up with her a hallway from the room of requirement.

"You're eager and excited aren't you?"

"Yes terribly, how can you tell?"

"You left so early, lunch isn't even finished yet. It thought you would chat with your friends for a while, besides you were practically skipping when you left the Great Hall."

"Oh, well my priorities are to improve my grades and dueling is my weakest area."

"Wow, that's your weakest, I think I would faint if I saw all your other grades then."

"Really, I'm not too good, it was just a fluke."

"My weakest is transfiguration, could you help me with that then."

"Sure, after all you're helping me with dueling it's the least I could do."

Harry instructed Hermione on the art of dueling for the next two hours. He taught her the proper dueling stance, and other great spells to confuse and distract your opponent. Even some of the spells she learnt were dark arts but he neglected to say a word.

He would have loved to see Hermione use one of them on Malfoy because quite frankly she was terrifying when she dueled with the type of passion she did. He had never seen anyone duel like her before; she put on an angry face and was very determined.

He taught her the same dark art spell to block strong curses.

"Ignacium!" upon the ninth try Hermione finally got it. Only very strong wizards could perform that spell and Harry was even contemplating just how powerful Hermione was or could be. She did not seem to tire as easily as it would do to other full-grown wizards either. Harry was sure going to experiment with her endurance with time.

After a long tiring session of dueling they both sat down on a coach in the room of requirement.

"You were really good. Better than I expected." Complement Harry.

"You too, I had no idea you were that good!"

"Mmm, so when will you help me with transfiguration?"

"How about now! I brought my books up here just in case."

"Maybe in the next half hour I'm too exhausted."

"Ok, so what is Slytherin like?"

"Dreadful."

"It can't be that bad."

"Trust me it is. I would rather be back in Gryffindor."

Hermione stared at him again. That's the second time he made a statement as if he knew this place already, as if he were attending here before.

"What do you mean by back in Gryffindor?"

"Well… before the school started I was staying in Gryffindor. I liked it there. No dingy cold damp areas. A lot of windows, a great view."

"I see." Hermione was still skeptical. Dumbledore would not allow such thing and she was sure of it, but then again he was quite batty so to speak. Once you were not sorted yet, you could not enter another common room. She decided then and there, Donavon needed some investigating among others. Ron suspected the same; especially how every one was acting these days. They were currently doing that to Harry. He was acting all weird and stranger than before, and Alex seemed to be a sort of mystery. After last year and the year before that, they could not be sure. Hermione and Ron were going to make sure no death eaters in disguises were amongst them and that included the new DADA teacher.

"Okay come on lazy bones, it's time for your Transfiguration lesson."

"Yea Professor McGonagall!"

"Behave, you must get this down by the time I'm finished with you!"

"Okay the first thing to remember is to always keep a good focus at what you're doing. You must will the object to change."

The lesson went on for another hour. Harry was starting to like transfiguration. Possible as a prank, he could change the Slytherin common room to the Gryffindor one!

Harry followed Hermione back to her common room. He was greeted by a somewhat hostile demeanor from Ron when he saw the two together. Harry didn't have to guess, he knew Ron was crazy about Hermione but was too shy to admit it.

Harry said goodbye and headed back to his common room. Halfway there Harry felt a piercing pain through his arm. It stopped as soon as it started. Harry lifted up his sleeve to see his spotless arm. Then he remembered the illusion charm he placed on it. He was about to remove it when all of a sudden someone from behind muttered a spell and he was sent flying on his face. He raises himself from the floor only to come face to face with non other than Draco Malfoy.

""Not you again, when will you give up!"

"I will when there are no more mudbloods in Slytherin."

"I'm a half blood for your information."

"Oh really, my fathers has a different opinion of you."

"Your father can go to hell for all I care!"

"How dare you speak to a Malfoy like that! That's the reason you are not Quiditch material!"

Malfoy raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry angrily. Malfoy was flung back to the wall, his wand flew straight to Harry who caught it.

Harry threw his wand back at him and walked away. He left the unconscious brat there for someone to find him.

Harry proceeded to his common room. He was getting to hate his common room and housemates particularly those in his year. Almost everyone in sixth year were against him. Malfoy had already corrupted their mind. Fifth years and below were the friendliest of the Slytherins and the seventh years with the exception of Casey and her friends, seem to just barely tolerate him.

Harry headed straight up to his room.

The next day was boring as ever. Casey had quiditch practice so Harry was on his own that day. Harry spent the whole day reading and exploring the castle. He found an old classroom near the great hall which was not used in decades. It was old mucky and full of cobwebs. The room had various old photographs, books and other items that Harry had no idea what they were for. He picked up a few books on spells and bloodline etc and wizarding history.

Later that day Harry headed down to Hagrid's hut to see what creatures he had planned for the coming week. All he saw were some crates and heard growling noises from within their depths.

He was trying to pry one open when he heard a loud screeching noise from within the forbidden forest. He took one step forward and heard the screech again. Whatever it was needed his help. Harry plunged into the forest, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping. The screech was getting louder. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees were more thicker and menacing. He heard one last screech followed by a long period of silence. He ran forward again, he saw something looming above in the distance. He crept slowly towards it, with wand out. What he saw almost brought tears to his eyes. The bony haggard figure of a dementor stood over an innocent unicorn. It's body stood limp and it's eyes were the saddest Harry had ever seen. It was just a baby not even an adult yet. The small unicorn let out another soft moan.

Harry pointed his wand at the dementor. The dementor took notice and was advancing on Harry. Harry felt the coldness approaching. He began to shiver and several bad memories began to resurface.

"No!" Harry shouted, holding his left hand up. The ring on his finger lit up illuminating the forest, the dementor stood still. "Go away!" Harry was speechless when the evil entity obeyed him. The dementor floated and few meters away from them then simple disappeared.

Harry stood panting over the injured unicorn.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed. Harry knew dementors affected people but not animals, especially unicorns! He would have thought dementors would be afraid of a unicorn seeing as it was a strong creature of the light. Not to mention what was all that happening with his ring?

The unicorn got up immediately and trotted over to Harry. The graceful creature nuzzled Harry and licked his hand. This also startled Harry as only female virgins could approach a unicorn. Harry stooped down to eye level with the unicorn. He stretched out his hand carefully and touched its silky coat. It felt amazing unlike anything he had ever experienced. Touching it was soothing. He began to relax and stroke the unicorn until it was asleep. He dozed off too and laid his head against a tree trunk.

Three hours later, he was awoken to a scraping sound. He slowly opened his eyes taking in the sight before him. Standing in front of him were at least ten unicorns. He gasped loudly waking the unicorn in his lap by doing so. He got up and staggered back. The baby unicorn let out a soft cry then went towards Harry licking his hand. Harry was just terrified at the sight before him. One of the adult unicorn step out of formation and advanced toward him. It came directly in front of Harry and began sniffing. It began licking his face then trotted away. The other unicorns grunted then trotted deeper into the forest. The young one lingered for a while before following them. Harry stood there five minutes after they had left, contemplating what had just happened. He was in shock to say the least. This was just unbelievable. He walked slowly back to Hogwarts only registering that it was already dark by the time he got to the entrance door.

To be continued…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Note from Aurthor: Hey guys sorry for being late with this one. I had too much work. I have assignment and stuff to complete so the next update won't be until like 5 to 7 days time. I don't think I can handle 3 updates a week as before its gonna be once a week cause I have too much studies etc. But look at the bright side the chapters are longer. I used to put average of 2000 words per chap now is 2500 to 3000 as in this one.

Thank you so much my reviewers. You guys are great as always.

Yzliose, I wasn't intending to further the romance thing so don't worry. You'll see what I mean soon.

Superwoman, your wish is my command, hope I live up to your expectations.

Thanks for your review.

Nameless, breana senese, and A-man, thanks a lot and I know you hate malfoy but Harry would get his revenge soon.

To mz hellfire, thanks again for your review, your story is coming along great too, can't wait for chapter 8 now.

To apple reaper, I know what u r saying but please bare with me. That chap where Dumbledore and harry was talking, got erased at first and my rewrite did not include some important parts so im now trying to salvage it. They were supposed to get in a much more heated argument etc. plus something harry said made Dumbledore make up his mind that that is not harry, not to mention his appearance.and the fact that when replaying the last spells harry did, there were no illusion charms cause he did it wandlessly. Don't forget also the walls have ears, certain stuff could have been overheard etc. I know it sounds kinda ridiculous but you'll see why I did it this way in the first place.

Anyways thanks again to all of you and I hope you continue to read my story. Offer any suggestions if you like.


	15. The gift

Chapter 15 

The next day Harry got up early and went down for breakfast. He was at the great hall before most of the student body. He ate quickly and left as soon as the owl mail was arriving. He had some research to do and he wanted to start early. Harry headed straight for the library. He got there, finding the place desolate, well almost. Hermione was at a table at the back, engrossed in a book.

"Hey, what ya doing?"

"Just some research, you?"

"Same here." She said before returning to her book.

Harry went over to a desk near Hermione and began piling books on the table for his research. First object of research was his ring. Second were unicorns and dementors.

He found a book on ancient amulets, rings and other trinkets. He searched all over the book but found nothing. However he spied some pages missing. He checked the index to see what was on those pages. It contained information on the "founding artifacts." What that was he did not know.

He checked another book. Nothing on the ring but there was a passage on the founding artifacts. Upon further inspection, they were revealed to be items, transfigured, wielded and a form of protection used and created by each of the four founders.

Gryffindor had a sword, which Harry had come into contact in the second year, Hufflepuff a dagger, Ravenclaw a necklace and slytherin a ring!

Harry exhaled slowly. I must be! It had to be, what else would have a version of the dark mark on it than Slytherin's ring! He looked at his ring carefully. It shone brilliantly radiating power along with its beauty. Harry looked up to find Hermione eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hi!" He said awkwardly.

"Hi." She replied, "What are you reading."

"Nothing really just some extra research."

"Okay, you seem a bit weird just a while ago. Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure I'm good."

Harry quickly checked out a few books and rammed them into his knapsack. He then proceeded to the first class of the day.

"I hate Mondays!" He grumbled as he entered the potions classroom.

He was the first to get there but that was too his advantage as he forgot to finish his essay. He quickly wrote another paragraph before calling it quits. Ten minutes later, Ron and Hermione entered. They sat down near Harry, as the other seats were either already taken or too close to Snape for comfort. The class began a few minutes later with Snape's dramatic entrance.

They were now learning about healing potions. Five minutes into the lecture, Harry realized that imposter Harry was not in class.

"Where's Harry?" He said to Hermione.

"I don't really know. He said he had to go away for three days or something to that extent."

"What about Alex?"

"Oh his mother is terrible sick so he had to go back to Bulgaria to see her."

"Oh okay, well give him my regard if you see him."

"I will."

"SHHH! You will get us in trouble."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking, Next time would be 20 points Mr. Weasley."

"See what you did."

"SHHH!" Both Hermione and Harry shushed him causing Ron to grit his teeth in frustration. Harry tried stifling a laugh as Snape began to eye him suspiciously.

He settled down after that glare and worked in silence for the rest of the period.

The rest of the day passed by as quick as it begun. Before long Harry was at the Great Hall eating dinner. He was almost done when Dumbledore stood up for some announcement.

"In light of our troubling times, the staff and I have discussed it and we feel there should be a little relaxation so, classes on All Hallows Eve are cancelled, there would also be a costume ball from eight to one for all students who are interested. The fun part will be that, you are not to tell anyone your costume, just show up. No dates, just dance with anyone you like. A prize would be given to the best costumes and even house points!

However for the 3rd years and below, the party ends at eleven for you. Also the first period the next day would be cancelled to facilitate any sleepy heads from the previous night!"

Dumbledore's speech was greeted with applause and defining cheer. Everyone was happy with his announcement, even the Slytherin's from what Harry could tell. Harry wondered what costume he could use, but then again Halloween was still a couple weeks away so he would not worry about that as yet. Even Malfoy was not protesting, Harry was sure looking forward to the ball already, unlike the last one!

Two years ago they had to actually ask some one out but this time he could go by himself, and even if he had to there was Casey.

The whole Hall was in chatters for the rest of the evening. Dumbledore's news was just what they needed for some relaxation and fun around here.

Harry finished his meal and went back to his common room to finish his homework.

The next day was depressing to Harry. First thing in the morning, Dumbledore announced when the first quiditch match of the season would be. Harry really did not want to hear anything about quiditch for the rest of the year. The first match was sometime in November. Everyone seemed excited by this except Harry.

The entire day was just boring until Harry came across Hagrid's class.

"Today we're gonna be studying, Vehemoths. Can anyone tell meh what one is?

And of course Hermione Granger's hand went up.

"Vehemoths are half moth, half rat. They are extremely vicious to an enemy but calm to friends. They can sense hostility within a person."

"Great, eh now ten points to Gryffindor."

Malfoy sneered at her.

"Now grab a partner and exam the little critters before ya. Feel free to take notes and observe their behavior."

Malfoy drew close to his, but as soon as he was close enough, the vehemoth grabbed a hold of him and began scratching and biting as if there were no tomorrow! Everyone began to laugh at him. He was the only one to be attacked by their animal. Even Crabble and Goyle could handle theirs, although an occasional grumble could be heard from their vehemoth.

Harry was still laughing when he saw a glimmer of light from the forbidden forest. He began to stare in the forest's direction. Another glimmer caught his eye. Something was in there, close by! He walked slowly up to the forest, ignoring Hagrid's lecture.

Hermione noticed his odd behavior. She grabbed Ron and followed. Harry was just barely aware of them from the noise they made following, especially Ron's outbursts of "What!" or "Why are we doing this!"

Harry caught the glimmer again; it passed right in front of him. It was another unicorn!

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed. This unicorn phenomenon was getting weird.

He walked further into the forest following the unicorn. It was leading him somewhere.

He passed Argog's lair and was heading for what sounded like a stream. If there weren't any clearing in the forest Harry would have sworn that it was nighttime. The further in he went the darker it became. The trees cast menacing shadows that all seem to be animated in Harry opinion. The forbidden forest really earned its name he concluded.

He was vaguely aware of Ron and Hermione a few steps back, using the lumos spell. He too had to use it. The unicorn came to a stop by the stream. Harry looked around not seeing anything out of place. That was until he looked beyond the stream. There in front of him stood at least five dementors! There were about nine unicorns on the ground. All of them being no older than a year. Harry began to step backwards as one dementor charged forward. He bumped into Ron and Hermione who seemed frozen to the spot.

"Move!" He shouted.

"Why in God's name did you want to come in here!" Replied Ron.

"Why did you follow me?"

By that time the old trio had caught the attention of all five dementors. They were all closing in on them. Hermione began to shake badly and Ron began to shiver. Harry was least affected which was unusual.

One dementor began to circle Harry. Harry was getting worried. His thoughts drifted to his parents, friends and others he cared about. He saw his parent's death all over again. Five dementors were now on him and the feeling of dread was too strong. Every single happy thought was ripped out of his very soul. Harry raised his wand but when he opened his mouth no words came out.

A dementor descended on Hermione and was about to deliver a kiss. Harry saw it from the corner of his eye, powerless to do anything.

Another one drifted over to Ron and he too was in danger of receiving a kiss!

'Think Happy thoughts, think happy thoughts!' Harry began to chant to himself. He needed to do something quick and right now before it was too late. But all he could think of was Voldemort, his anger towards him. He wanted to destroy him and all evil so badly.

With all the power and strength he could muster, Harry shouted to the top of his voice.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Instead of a grey white stag appearing, something horrifying and completely unexpected happened. A dark wisp of smoke whirled out of Harry's wand. The back mist began to take shape, it formed what only can be described as a dementor!

Ron and Hermione lay on the ground, shocked to the core at what had just happened. The black dementor charged forward to the other dementors. A glimmer of gold developed around Harry's Patronous' outline. Just as it formed each dementor one by one began to burst into flames and turn to dust!

One by one, the dementors all disappeared. Ron and Hermione slowly got up keeping an eye on Harry. They were looking at him in what can only be described as fear.

Harry offered his hand to help them up.

"Don't come near me!" shouted Ron.

"What! I just saved your life you ungrateful brat!"

"What did you just do? A patronous certainly is not black and does not glow gold. They do not destroy dementors either!"

"I honestly don't know. I was trying to think of happy thoughts but nothing came, I used it still and that is what happened.!"

"I'm not sure I believe you." Said Hermione skeptically.

"That, that thing destroyed them and it was a dementor too!" Ron was stuttering as he spoke.

"Voldemort's patronous is a dementor!" It was Hermione that said it.

Her words cut like daggers through his skin.

"What? That can't be true!"

"Yes it is, almost every one knows that. That's how he controls them, he somehow uses it to communicate to the real dementors. How do you think he controls them and orders them around?"

"I don't know! It's the first I'm hearing about this!"

"Bull shit!" Ron said training his wand at him. "Every pure blood knows it and you're a Slytherin."

"Who said I was a pure blood?"

"You aren't?"

"No I'm half blood. Raised by muggles so I won't know any of this crap."

"Oh, but your patronus is like Voldemort's!"

"Just coincidence! It was not a Dementor before. This is the first time it did that!"

"What was it before then."

"It was a … dog!"

"Yea right!" said Ron.

"Look I am not Voldemort, I never was, and I am just as clueless as you guys as to what just happened here. I think Hagrid's class is over though so we should be getting back!"

"I agree with him." Said Hermione.

Just as they were about to leave, the same unicorn that lead them there approached Harry.

Harry could see that the other unicorns were getting up now. They staggered from the effects of the dementors.

The unicorn reached over and plucked a feather from it's tail and dropped it directly in front of Harry. Harry stood there, dumbly not knowing what to do.

"Take it, silly, unicorns rarely give gifts!" pouted Hermione.

Harry bent down to pick it up. The feather immediately darted in his hand. He poked at it but received no other response.

"How did, you approach that unicorn with out it trampling you?" said Ron.

"I don't know."

"I think it's because he did a good deed for them, they trust him." Hermione said.

"How can they trust someone with a dementor for a patronus!"

"Not every one in Slytherin is dark you know." Said Hermione and Harry at the same time.

Harry took out his wand again to light up the forest since it was dark. When something unusual happened. The feather floated in mid air then shot towards his wand. The unicorn hair immediately was absorbed by his wand and began to glow. It lasted for a whole twenty seconds before returning normal.

"Wow!" exclaimed all three of them at the same time.

Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione.

"Honestly! I am not a bloody encyclopedia, I won't know every thing! But whatever that was needs some researching!"

"Yea that's like the second time that has happened to me." Harry mentally kicked himself for that stupid remark. Now they are going to suspect something.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Well at least we can trust you." Said Hermione breaking the silence.

"Why?" said Ron.

"Don't you ever pay attention, only someone with a pure heart and of good intention can approach and gain the respect of a unicorn, much less a gift!"

"But how can the dementors approached it."

"Ugh, you are so slow! Those were baby unicorns. Baby unicorns are very weak when they are small. The only thing other than greedy wizards that can affect and kill a unicorn is a dementor but only when it's still a baby. If those were adults, those dementor would be running as far away as possible because a unicorn is one of the strongest creatures of the light!"

"OHHHHHHHH!" said both Harry and Ron.

"That's why they dementors were affecting them. I thought it was only us humans it could affect."

"Yes, but certain animals when they are infants are susceptible to a dementors attack. But when they are adolescence or older, a dementor would not affect them at all."

Before the trio knew it the castle was looming up above them.

"We're back!" exclaimed Ron.

"How noticing of you!" laughed Harry. Ron gave him a death glare that Malfoy would be proud of, and then he began laughing as well.

"Come on you two, we're already late for defense."

"Maybe we can skip that." Said Ron

"No! Come on you lazy bag." She said while pulling Ron towards the school.

Hermione pulled Ron up the front steps, with further protests; they finally made it to defense.

The old trio staggered into class, Ron still upset at not missing class and Hermione, mad at missing class but Harry just couldn't care less!

"Morning Professor Haynes," began Hermione, "I'm sorry we're late but we had a.."

"Save it, take your seats. I will see you three in detention this afternoon. Oh and twenty points from Gryffindor."

"What, but.."

"No buts you're over thirty minutes late!"

With that, Hermione Ron and Harry slumped in the back row, all three in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

Ron was grumbling the rest of the day saying if they had just not shown up at all, none of this would happen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Before the old trio knew it, it was seven o'clock. They had just finished eating dinner. Harry looked up and caught Hermione's eye from across the hall. Hermione pulled Ron by the arm yanking him along, despite his protests. Harry got up to follow. They met just out side of the Hall and proceeded to the defense classroom. Upon entering the deserted hall way that lead to their destination, loud shouting was heard from within the confines of the classroom.

The three of them just stared at the doorway then at each other and crept closer to get a better look. Inside stood non other than their Professor Haynes and Lucius Malfoy.

To be continued……

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Note from author: Sorry for taking so long. My work is getting too much so I can only update like once a week now maybe even a bit longer but I can guarantee you two weeks won't past with out at least one up date. Well for now cause I'm not sure what's gonna happen down the road.

Anyways thanks to all of my reviewers! Yzliose, mz hellfire, breanna senese, mr reviewer, jarno, the darker girl argaildax, basilisk from Poland, A-man superwoman and nameless. You guys have been great! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my story!

Anyway, just so u know, I didn't plan a meeting with lucius so soon but I think my story is getting a bit boring so I ended it this way to spice things up. Hope u guys continue to read and review and I hope I don't disappoint you.

Until next time. Take care!

Oh and my next update should be a week from now.


	16. eavesdroping

The three of them just stared at the doorway then at each other and crept closer to get a better look. Inside stood non other than their Professor Haynes and Lucius Malfoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 16 

"You will do as I say otherwise, certain things may happen to you that you may not like!"

"I will not betray Dumbledore's trust!"

"Don't forget who is really running the ministry of magic you fool. That idiot of a minister couldn't even stop me if he could. He has placed too much trust in me and I shall use it to my benefit."

"Dumbledore would have non of this!"

"He would know nothing!"

"You will fail."

"I won't, in fact I will succeed with your help!"

"Never!"

"Oh really, Imperio!"

There was a long pause followed by a cruel laughter, obviously belonging to the senior Malfoy in the next room.

"You will do as I say no matter what! Keep an eye on Dumbledore, once a month I expect a report from you. You will do anything and every thing in your power to find out what Dumbledore is up to. My other spy will contact you with direction to the meeting place; he is one of your students I believe. You both will gather as much information about the weaknesses to this castle, potential death eaters, and inform me on the ones that are devoted to the light side. You both will due to meet me next full moon. Don't mess up!"

"Of course."

"Hide!" shouted Harry in a hushed tone. Ron and Hermione followed suit. The elder Malfoy was coming their way. The three of them slouched behind a suit of amour in a niche in the wall. They each held their breath and waited for him to pass.

He fled down the corridor in a Snape like manor with his cape billowing behind him.

"Whew! That was close." Said Harry exhaling audibly.

"You can say that again." Replied Ron.

"Come on guys we need to get to detention before Professor Haynes suspects something." Commented Hermione.

"Blimey you can't be serious Hermione!" whined Ron, "He's under Imperious!"

"You dolt! Imperious does not give you amnesia! Professor Haynes would not forget he has us for detention, and he's brainwashed now so if we get him angry the consequences may be worse.

"She's got a point!" said Harry.

"Alright but don't blame me if he tries to kill us!" said Ron, "Shouldn't we at least tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes but after detention." Piped in Hermione.

"Urg, you and your rules you need to break some once in a while."

"Because of you and Harry, I've already break a lot, now come along or else we will be late or worse in more trouble!"

"Okay lets stop arguing and just go to detention."

"Ron, you should be thinking like Donavon here, he's not all hair brained and go off with out thinking."

"I don't need to think like a Slytherin!"

"Shut up and lets go!" shouted Harry. "You're acting like a married couple!"

His two best friends immediately closed their mouths and walked into the classroom. Harry noted Ron and Hermione sending out their tongues for each other while they walked in silence.

They knocked on the door and awaited their punishment.

"Come in." replied the raspy voice of Professor Haynes. "You three will clean out this entire classroom. I want all the desks aligned properly and I want to see no dust by the time I get back in here. No magic! I have important things to do now if you'll excuse me."

"Yes professor." Hermione chorused.

With that the Haynes darted out of the classroom leaving a room of three confused children.

"I hate cleaning!"

"Stop complaining Ron, the faster we finish this, the faster we get out of here."

"Maybe we should follow him." Said Harry.

Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Excellent idea!" shouted Ron after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't like this." Replied Hermione.

"Oh be quiet and just come with us."

"Since when are you the one to follow advice from a slytherin." Hermione countered.

"We'll he's not really a true slytherin cause he was not here all the time."

"Whatever!"

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" said Harry smirking.

He instantly received two swats to the back of his head, one after the other.

"Alright, lets just follow him before we loose the trail."

Three trio crept out of the classroom and down the hallway but there was no Professor Haynes in sight.

"See what you made happen." Said Ron.

"Oh shat up, he obviously went down that corridor, there's footprints in the dust on the floor there." She said pointing.

"Let's go."

Soon the trio was on the trail of their professor who was under the imperious. Two minutes later they had him in sight and he was heading straight for Dumbledore's office.

He said the password loudly enough for the trio to hear, of which they digested it readily, then, he darted up the moving staircase not waiting for it to slowly ascend.

That was just good enough for Harry, Hermione and Ron, because that left room for them to easily slip up the staircase unnoticed. They easily sped up the staircase, upon reaching the top, they were just in time to see the door close and hear a beginning conversation.

"Good evening, Gregory, and what can I do for you today?"

"I came here to reconsider your offer."

"Oh and what exactly did you reconsider."

"I want to join the order." The trio gasped at the implications of what was about to happen.

"And why the change of heart my boy."

"At first I just wanted to stay out of it, but now I realize that I need to do something, take an active role in this upcoming war instead of letting others do the dirty work."

"I see."

"I also want to make sure that the 'He who must not be named' goes down."

"Very well. I must say that I am pleased to see that you want take part in our resistance here."

"Thank you sir."

"No No, thank you, many wizards such as your self just run from the problems, but few actually face the enemy and fight for what is right."

"So when do I start, this order business."

"Well right away I suppose but we will have a formal meeting first so that you can meet some of the other members and we must make sure that your loyalties lie with us."

"Of course, that is understandable."

"Good, now our first meeting is this Thursday, at the Hogsend Manor."

"Great I'll be there."

"The meeting starts at eight sharp."

"Okay, thank you Dumbledore."

"Goodnight."

At that precise moment Harry Hermione and Ron began to panic. Haynes was on his way out and they had no way of hiding.

"RUN!" shouted Ron. The trio sped down the stairs as fast as possible and out of the entrance. The only problem was the Haynes was a few steps behind them and he was not walking slowly. He seemed to be in a hurry.

They began to look around frantically for somewhere to hide.

"Down there!" Shouted Harry. There was a large statue down the cast hallway, almost hidden in an alcove. They ran towards the statue and hid behind it. It was the image of an old man they didn't recognize.

Their breaths were audible from all the running and panicking. Haynes was coming down the same hallway and he sure was in a hurry. Before they knew it Haynes was upon him. Hermione had to put her hand over Ron mouth to stop his heavy breathing. Haynes suddenly stopped in front of the statue. He stared directly into Harry's eyes. Harry swallowed loudly. He tilted his head then shrugged his shoulders. What he did next was just puzzling; he walked away with out another word, sound or stop!

"What the hell just happened here!" burst out Ron.

"Don't know." Replied Hermione, "But I want to find out."

They stepped out of the alcove one by one. Hermione gasped as she looked at Harry.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I can't see you!"

"What do you mean you can't see me!"

"I just can't, wait a minute, Ron go in there let me see something."

Ron stepped back in the alcove. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I know, it's some kind of magical statue. It hides anyone who is behind it. Now step back out."

As they did , both Harry and Ron reappeared in front of Hermione."

"Wicked!" shouted Ron.

"Erm, weren't we supposed to be in detention?"

"Oh Shit!"

"Ron stop swearing!" cried Hermione.

""Come on, we have to get there before Haynes does."

"Right."

The trio ran down the same hallway and past the headmaster's office.

"Where are we going?" cried Hermione.

"A short cut!" both Ron and Harry shouted out.

"Donavon, you have been here for only what, a month or so and already you seem to know the castle by heart!"

"Don't forget I was staying here before the term start."

"but still, I was here longer and you seem to know the castle as well as us and maybe even better."

"well I love exploring so I did that in my free time."

"but…"

"Hey you two we're gonna be late if you don't stop blabbering. Short cuts don't work miracles you know."

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran through a series of corridors, hallways and passageway which were mostly poor lighted and hadn't been used for years judging by the amount of accumulated dust on the floors and walls.

Five minutes later they were at their destination, the defense against the dark arts classroom, but no Professor Haynes in sight.

"We haven't even cleaned up the classroom! We are so dead!" cried Hermione.

"Oh bloody hell I forgot about that too!" replied Ron.

"Maybe not, I have an idea, we'll use magic and he'll never know!"

"No Donavon, don't you know anything, the reason he said no magic was because that was the punishment and he would know if we did. There is a spell to pick up wand magic.

"Yes I know but not wandless magic!"

"What you can't….."

Hermione was speechless as Harry began to wave his hand around the room in all sorts of gestures. Things were being moved around and aligned properly. The dust was gathering itself and immediately burst in flames.

"No bloody way!" shouted Ron.

"Shhh you can't say a word. Only because I don't want a crazy loon on my back why I'm doing this.

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"I'll teach you some too" he added. Both their eyes lit up at the opportunity.

"For real?"

"Yea sure! We also have to figure out how to break imperious so we can get back our DADA Professor."

"Right, but how."

"The library." Replied Hermione. The other two nodded.

"What about Dumbledore, we have to warn him, they would accept him into the orrrrr….." Hermione started looking at Harry or whom she knew was Donavon.

"Of the phoenix, don't worry I know all about it already."

"Oh , how?"

"Erm, my parents used to talk about it when I was smaller. I think they were in it or something, not sure."

"Should we tell Dumbledore now?"

"How about in the morning I'm tired now."

"Oh, well anyway how did you learn wandless magic?"

"well I started out small, with only a few spells now I can do most moderate level spells wandlessly. The easy ones I don't even think much it happens. I can do some hard ones but it's tiring."

"WOW, Dumbledore was the only other person I ever saw do wandless magic like that!" said Ron.

"Well it comes with practice, before long you guys would be able to do it too!"

"Yea right!" shouted Ron.

"Ron you need to have confidence in yourself first for this to happen, and Donavon is an able teacher, I swear I'm a better duelist because of him." Said Hermione.

"He's been teaching you?"

"Yes! And he's as brilliant as Haynes I swear!"

"But he's just a….."

Ron was cut off by a series out loud footsteps arriving at the door.

"I hope you three are done with this room or there will be dire consequences to face!" said Professor Haynes as he turned the corner."

"We did Sir!"

Haynes eye widened as he saw the state of the room. It was flawless. He passed his finger along random pieces of furniture only to find no trace of dust.

"I thought I said no magic!" He immediately wiped out his wand and mumbled something in audible to the three. There was a faint glow from the professor's wand then it faded as suddenly as it started.

"Well well, I see you three were working steadily after all. Good job. Five points to each of you, but don't ever be that late again. Now get out before I change my mind!"

Bright smiles lit up the trio's faces as they skipped out of the classroom.

"That was just bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"I know, I can't believe we got away!"

"Why thank you!" smile Harry.

"Oh shut up, don't gloat, it turns you into a slitherin."

"Whatever!"

"Don't forget you promise wandless magic lessons!" reminded Ron who was getting exciting at the prospects at being better than his brother at something.

""Sure, don't worry, I'm a man of my word, how about this Saturday?"

"Wicked!" was all Ron could say.

"I'll be looking forward to it" replied Hermione.

"Great, see you guys then."

With that the Harry went off to the dungeon while Ron and Hermione headed up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry walked all the way to the slytherin common room. He saw Casey talking with some of her friends but he was just to tired from all that running he did to even bother going over and talking. He went down to his dorm room, changed into his pajamas, pulled the drapes around him and went fast asleep. He did not even see when Malfoy directed a perfectly aimed curse at him, his two goon grinning in the darkened back ground with anticipation. He was seeing dreams almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

To be continued……

…………………………………………………………………………………………

note from author: Sorry about this one being late. I'm using my friend's computer cause mine is down and me sis wont lend me her laptop, and me dad's afraid I'm gonna destroy his next. Anyways thank you so much everyone for your reviews.

I cant even get into the site properly to reply to what exactly u guys said etc and to thank u induvidualy for your reviews. Fanfic along with my computer is giving me problems or maybe its my internet provder (cable and wirse less) stupid English company. Anyways from what I could remember some one asked why haynes didn't take points of from slytherin when harry was there too. Well the answer is: I completely forgot about that. Sorry! I am so accustomed to a Gryffindor harry that it slipped my mind that Haynes should have also said, 5 points from slytherin etc. don't worry ill try not to make such mistakes again. I must admit thought that you are very observant. Makes me feel like im under a magnifying glass. Lol.

Anyways thanks too all my reviewers, mrs hellfire, breana senese a- man and others who I just cant remember. Normally when I do this part I look at what u say then reply but im only getting in the login part but when I go to my profile or story I cant get a word on it for like 3 days now. Don't know why. So don't want to hold up the chapter any longer so, hope ya like it.


	17. Secret places and meetings

Chapter 17 

The next day Harry woke up to the sound of chatter around his bed. He opened his curtain and all talking seized. Malfoy had a smirk the size of a banana on his face and it was obvious they were talking behind his back. Harry got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the morning's classes. He looked into the mirror just incase but nothing was out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off. Malfoy and his goon were probably trying to get under his skin. He went down to the great hall but hardly anyone was there. He sat down in a corner by him self and ate quietly. As time passed the Hall began to slowly fill with the late sleepers now coming down to break fast. But as time passed Harry slowly became the center of attention.

Harry held his head down as Malfoy came striding in as if he owned the place. His smirk was directed at him.

"I see you don't like the idea of wearing proper clothes!"

"I see you like to talk shit and to people who don't care what you have to say!" Harry stared at him with distaste.

Slowly but surely everyone at the slytherin table began to take notice of the argument, then at something else. A chain reaction occurred in the hall. Everyone who had not noticed before were doing double takes at Harry at the slytherin table. In a minute, Harry had the attention of everyone in the great hall including the teachers. Snape was angrily marching his way to the two boys.

"Mr. Granger what do you think you are wearing!"

"What!" Harry looked down but everything seemed perfectly in order. "I am wearing clothes……?"

"Mr. Malfoy explain yourself." Realization dawned on Snape and he turned to Draco.

"Professor, I do not know what you mean."

"You very well know, now take this stupid spell off him this instant. You father does not like immature behaviour from his heir and if word got back to him he would be furious. Not to mention your work is sloppy, a simple spell could determine who did it."

Malfoy complied with a wave of his wand and Harry appeared normally dressed. The other students were giggling all the time and Harry's cheeks were getting pink almost the same shade as Ron's hair. Snape walked away glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy glared back and for the first time Harry noted that Snape and Malfoy were not getting along.

Harry then turned to a first year whom was sitting next to him.

"What was I wearing?"

"No shirt, pink fussy slippers a red hat and a torn up trouser."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome!" The little boy started to giggle but stopped as Harry playfully swat him to the back of his head.

After that little embarrassment, Harry spent the rest of the day out of everyone's way. They were staring at him and laughing whenever he showed his face. He decided to stay low until the excitement died down.

That night Dumbledore announced a Hogsmeade weekend for the next week. Harry was looking forward to increasing his supply of candy. Dumbledore also announced a Halloween social for fifth years and up after dinner in the great hall. He knew exactly whom he would ask. As soon as Dumbledore was finished He turned to Casey only to be slapped in the face by one word.

"Yes!"

"Ok great I'll wait for you downstairs at seven."

A seventh year Slytherin who Harry did not know beat him to the question and what was worse was that she said yes! Harry could not believe his eyes and ears for that matter. He thought they were developing something more for each other, now this happens! Harry got up from the table and stormed out. He left Casey at the table staring dumbly after him.

Harry ran to his room, tears already flowing, he was not watching where he was going and tripped over something large and round. Harry yelped in pain and went back in terror as a huge snake recoiled and headed towards him. He had tripped over the snake.

Realization dawned on him that it was nagini.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here!"

"I could assssk you the sssame sssince you are sssuppossssed to be at dinner."

""I wasn't hungry okay!"

"Okay, would you like to see my friend and his home?"

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do anyway. " Harry sighed loudly, "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Playing with my new friend and exploring, there are alsssso some good food walking around this place at nights."

"Well good for you! You want me to shrink you back down or you prefer being large."

"How about a compromise? Just shrink me but not all the way."

"Okay great." Harry pointed his wand and a perfectly aimed curse and a few seconds later, Nagini was six feet shorter.

Five minutes later Harry and nagini were slithering and sliding along the corridors of Hogwarts. Nagini lead Harry though the castle until she came along a familiar bathroom.

"Wait a minute, you're going down there!" Harry said pointing.

"Yessss," the snake said nodding. "Do you know of it?"

"Yes, I have some bad memories there too."

"Oh what happened?"

"It a long story but it had to do with a basilisk and your former master."

"I ssee. Well come along, there is no basilisk there."

"Fine but don't go too fast."

Nagini entered the bathroom followed closely by Harry. The snake hissed for the sink to open and it obeyed by the command. The bathroom looks very much the same since the last time Harry visited except there seem to be no wailing ghost around to bother them. Harry came close up to the pipe opening, exhaled loudly then jumped in. After a series of twists and turns he was deposited into the cavern, which held the chamber to it's far end. The rumble that was left since Harry second year was pretty much undisturbed. And the basilisk skin seem to have almost totally decomposed.

Harry and Nagini walked up to the chamber door.

"Open!" Hissed Harry.

Both Harry and Nagini entered, Harry took his first step back into his past only to be greeted by a horrific scent. The dead Basilisk was rotting away right infront of his eyes.

Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Inflamare totalus!" With one last wave, the corpse was gone and the scent began to slowly fade.

"Thisss way."

Harry followed the snake into the chamber of secrets. He knew it all to well. There was still the large chip on the statue of Salazar. Nagini lead him down a narrow winding corridor, the same one he saw Riddle appear from. After a few twists and turn, the passageway began to lead deeper into the belly of the castle. Harry nearly tripped twice going down the winding stairs. Finally, the passageway opened up into a dimly lit large room that only be described as a study. Salazar's study! Harry crept in directly after Nagini. He picked up a book, which read "dark spells and how to use them." Harry looked through some more books and they reveled to be mostly dark art with the exception for a few charms and transfiguration texts.

"Thiss way called Nagini." The snake lead Harry down another series of corridors into a dwelling chamber. It was huge comprising of three large sofas a bed and various, shelves, tables and statues etc.

"Harrry I want you to meet my friend."

A large boa constrictor lay on one of the sofas. It lifted it's head upon the mention of Harry.

"Hi nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I don' have one."

"Why not?"

"I wass never owned."

"Oh I see."

"We Snakesss do not bother with names, we simple know each other by scale pattern or by taste." Nagini then turned to Harry, "But you can give him a name if you like."

"Oh ok then I'll call you….err boa?"

"How original of you."

"Oh shat up, how am I supposed to know what snake names supposed to be like, I mean what kind of name is Nagini?"

"I like it!" The boa constrictor or Boa now was uncoiling and heading over to Harry. "Are you going to be my massssster then?"

"No, no I don't think so. You can be my friends, along with Nagini. I do not consider my self as your master."

Nagini's head jerked up at those words.

"Oh shit! Nagini, you know what I meant was that…"

"Don't worry, that spell you put on me has worn off since a week ago."

"How come, and you didn't even tell me anything."

"I didn't want to bother you with unimportant things. Besidessss you treat me better than Tom did, I prefer to stay with you."

"Wow, well thanks for that Nagini." Said Harry a bit confused. "So how come you broke the spell?"

"I don't know I sort of wore off after a while."

"That's it!" Shouted Harry, "Crouch had to do the same over and over to his son so that means Malfoy's gonna have to keep putting imperious on him. Shit we forgot to tell Dumbledore! We can't have Malfoy making regular trips here and getting information!"

"What wass that?"

"Oh sorry Nagini, just talking to myself."

"I will never understand humanssss."

"Hey you two can stay down here, I'll be back later, definitely to explore! Can't believe I never came down here after I found the dam place. Anyway, got to go. See ya." Harry turned around and ran all the way through the mazelike passageways and floated up the shoot and into Myrtle's bathroom lonely to find it occupied by her ghostly presence this time.

"Oh, Harry Potter came to visit me after all, I was thinking you didn't like meeeeeee…..." she said wailing into her hands.

"Sorry, I came to visit earlier but you were not there." Harry lied trying to get her to stop crying."

"How thoughtful of you, well…"

"Sorry but I have to go, something has come up and I have to attend to it immediately.

"What, you're leaving so soon? MEN! You're all alike."

Harry waved her off and ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower. He knocked on the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password, young man?" The fat lady was getting angry.

The painting opened up and standing there was Ron's sister, Ginny.

"Hey, Donavon is it?"

"Hi Ginny, can you get Ron and Hermione for me?"

She frowned. " Hold a sec."

"Oh ok."

Two minutes later Ron and Hermione came downstairs and out the portrait hole shutting it making sure Harry doesn't see inside.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"We forgot to tell Dumbledore about Haynes!"

"Oh yea I knew I was forgetting something! Come on then, we have to do something immediately or they would have the meeting soon and he'll find out what he's not supposed to."

"Right, lets go." Ron was first to stampede down the hallway towards the headmaster's office.

Hey wait up?" Harry ran off followed by Hermione. Wait what day is it today?"

"Thursday, why?" Ron slowed down for Harry to catch up.

"You dolt, Thursday is the same day that they are having the meeting at Hogsend!"

"Oh yea I forgot about that."

"Oh my, then we better hurry up before it's too late." Hermione pushed the two of them forward and the running began again.

They were nearing the gargoyle that lead up to Dumbledore's office when it began to move. The trio flattened themselves against the wall. Footsteps where heard descending the stairs. Further examination of the wall revealed that the trio was in the exact position as a few nights before. They saw the statue on the opposite side of the wall and darted over to it. Within seconds the trio were concealed and the gargoyle just revealing who was behind it. It was none other than Professor Haynes along with Dumbledore. They seemed to be in a hurry and walked right past Harry Ron and Hermione.

"What are we going to do? Hermione was the first to come out of the their hiding place.

"Well follow them of course, we have to find out what is going on and stop Haynes from telling Malfoy."

"I agree! Come on Hermione!" Hermione was watching Ron with a look that said plainly that they should not go snooping in order business and not leave the school grounds.

"Alright but if we get caught it would be you two the blame is on!"

With that, Harry Hermione and Ron went sneaking along the school's corridors listening and following the fading footsteps of their head master. They followed them until they came upon the school's large front doors.

"We're gonna get caught! They'll see us on a large lawn like this." Exclaimed Hermione.

"Wish we had Harry's cloak."

"Don't you guys know any secret passages to Hogsmeade? This is a castle there's bound to be a few around here."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. But this is strictly between us; don't go off tell any Slytherin friends of yours!"

"Don't worry Ron I won't. Besides I don't get along with any of them."

"What about that hot girl you hang out with?"

"She… I don't know, I thought we had something then she goes and accept this seventh year as her date to the ball."

"Er sorry then. Well the passage is this way, follow me."

Ron led Harry and Hermione down to the path to the womping willow. He tickled the knot in the tree and proceeded with caution along the narrow passage.

"Wow." Harry exclaimed. "Nice short cut!"

"Hurry or we'll miss them at the other end. This comes out a little ways from Hogsmeade so we have to run to find where they are going."

The trio ran through the tunnel for two minutes straight until they came upon the trapdoor. They climbed up into the shrieking shack then squeezed themselves through a loose board in the back door. They were in the middle of nowhere and it was pitch black.

"Lumos! Lets go this way." Ron led them through the narrow dirt road. They were walking for five minutes and yet no sound or sign of them. The trio began to get nervous. The shadows all seemed to move and the darkness seems to grow. All of a sudden they came to a clearing there was something large and dark moving at the opposite end. Harry's throat tightened.

"Lumos solemn!" He cried. The bright light increased ten fold and reveled a small deer trotting along the path. "Whew! That almost frightened me."

The crossed the clearing then moved onto Hogsmeade. Soon enough voices were heard.

As they got nearer, the muffled sounds became comprehendible words.

"How far is it?"

"Not far, this way."

"I have never heard of Hogsend Manor before!"

"That's because before now it doesn't exist as far as you were concerned."

"Oh I see."

Harry Ron and Hermione followed the voices. They made silent gestures indicating to each other that it was definitely them. They came closer and closer to the two professors. They were walking towards an open field that looked like some wasteland. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered a few words followed by a very difficult wand wave and out of nowhere appeared an ancient towering manor! It was four floors high on the main building and had three mini towers, like a miniature castle. A large portrait of a phoenix rested above the grand entrance door, which was carved to show the Hogwarts emblem.

Dumbledore placed his hand on the door and the wood nearest his hand lit up. If faded within seconds then the door slowly opened after a soft click. They entered and someone else Harry or the others didn't know greeted them.

"Quick we have to get in before that door closes!" Hermione ran up to the door as it was closing behind the professor's back. She caught it just in time before it was sealed and the house vanishes.

'Whew, that was close."

"Yea good thinking Hermione."

"Thanks Ron. Now lets go, I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Hermione are you okay?"

"Sure I am. Now lets go."

The trio carefully opened the door, held their breath and entered the Hogsend mansion.

Inside was a large Hallway with several passageways leading to different sections of the house.

"Where the hell did they go!"

"Ron be quiet, they will hear you."

"Yea Ron listen to Hermione."

Harry smirked and Ron glared at him.

"Come on, let's go through here."

The trio went through a series of hallways and corridors. They carefully checked every room but to no avail. They were getting desperate. Finally about a half an hour later they heard loud chattering from a room to the west wing of the mansion. They had found the room but the voices were almost inaudible. When they put their ears to the door they heard nothing but as they went alongside the walls the voices could be heard which was weird to them.

"What the hell!"

"Look there's a hole in the wall over there, that's how we are hearing them despite the sound proofing!"

"Ohhh."

They all placed their ears as close as possible to the crack in the wall. From there, they could hear almost everything from inside the order secret meeting.

"And now to that news I wanted to tell you. We have a new member amongst us. I am sure you were wondering who this gentle man was. He is the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. I've been trying to recruit him for the longest while but to no success, until today! I would like to introduce you all to Professor Gregory Haynes."

After a five second round of applause Dumbledore began to speak again. Now we may begin the ceremony, everyone gather around. Fawkes my friend, it's time."

There was a fluttering sound and then some words were mumbled.

"I wanna see!'

"Stop being such a baby Ron. Only one person can see through this hole at a time! I'll just tell you what is going on."

"Why do you get to be the one that has a look?"

"Because I might know what ceremony they are actually doing or the spells used so I need to see for further studying just in case."

"Whatever."

"Shush Ron!"

"I'm quiet now! And stop taking her side. You sometimes remind me of Harry."

Harry laughed but then realized he was a bit too much like Harry indeed. He would have to be careful in future as to not get his cover blown.

"Okay what's going on then Herm?"

"Well Ron it looks like the bird is the one who is going to test his loyalty. Phoenixes have special properties and they could detect if one is truthful or using light or dark magic etc."

"Okay Fawkes is one Professor Haynes' back and he's singing. Wait he's now turning a shade of blue. I've never seen and phoenix change colour before. Are they supposed to do that?"

"Don't ask me!" said Ron shrugging his shoulders, "You're the expert. What's happening now?"

"Nothing everyone is silent. It's as if they were not expecting that! Not sure really, just speculating here."

"Oh."

"Wait, Dumbledore is speaking. SHHHH!"

"Don't SHUSH me!"

"Ron be quiet!"

"Thank you Donavon, he won't shat up."

"Dumbledore looks puzzled. He's talking now. He says everyone is welcomed within the order depending on which colour the bird changes. He said the colour just give him a bit of insight as to the person's personality. They are all congratulating him now. And I can't see now this fat person is in the way ,oh it's your moth….er oopsidaisy, don't we have to get back to school?"

"My mother isn't fat!" Ron began to raise his voice.

"It was an honest mistake, of course from a small peephole like this one everyone who blocks they way is fat to me."

"Yeah right, we better start getting back before the meeting is over and they start coming out."

"Plus if your mother catches you, you will be in big trouble!"

"I recon we leave now."

"Good idea." Harry turned to Hermione who was still staring through the hole. "Well come on! They would be coming out of their any minute now."

"Alright but we have to tell Dumbledore tomorrow! We can't have this happening at a time like this. Our side needs the edge!" Harry turned around and headed back the way they came. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Who would have though a slytherin on our side." Hermione nodded at Ron's statement and they both followed Harry out to the main entrance hall.

The trio sneak out of the house quietly and down the path to Hogsmeade. This time they knew where they were going. Before long they were back at Hogwarts and turning to go their separate ways.

"Goodnight Hermione, Ron!"

"You too Donavon! See ya tomorrow!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Note from author: Sorry about being late with this one. I had a series of unfortunate events. Literally. I walked into a wall then fell down the stairs, got bitten by my neighbor's dog twice in 3 days and bumped my same foot into a table. The result: was a broken leg and toes. So im in a cast and cant really do much. To Rachael: after I spoke to you on the internet that night, more stuff happened so that why I didn't posted it the next day when I said I would plus my computer is crappy and giving me trouble.

Anyways to everyone, thank you for all of your reviews! I hope to see more. I am going for a bit of vacation for Easter so my next update would be as long as this one. Sorry again. I know how u like me to update once a week but it's not possible anymore, with schoolwork and broken foot etc and crappy computer.

Well thanks again to all of u for your reviews.


	18. polyjuice?

Chapter 18

As expected, a month later the fake Harry Potter was gone, a whole three days before returning. Hermione and Ron went to the Headmaster about what happened to Professor Haynes. Professor Dumbledore nodded and said he would deal with it. As previously ordered by Lucius Malfoy, Haynes also disappear for three days. Hermione, Ron and Donovan (Harry) figured that was part of Dumbledore's plan, to not make things suspicious gaining another spy for the Light side! It would be terribly risky to keep things as they were now would they? A Professor on imperious would be disastrous!

Harry was beginning to hate his new life; he missed his closeness with Ron and Hermione. They were his friends in his new life but it was lacking. Ever so often he would see them with that imposter Harry laughing and having fun. It just wasn't fair! He could easily go to Dumbledore and tell him thing only he would no but this new life held potential to him. He could get away from all the fame and yearly hunting from the dark lord. And with the prophecy looming over his head, he sure needed all the advantage he could get!

Harry stayed in bed whole day reading about the lost artifact of the slytherin line. The ring of chaos! Supposedly it gave the caster more strength in cursing and the power to block the infamous curse he himself invented! Namely the unforgivables!!! It is unknown the true power of this ring but anyone who has their hands on it can wield tremendous power!

He also noted the slitherin line and how it finally got to Tom himself. One thing that was disturbing was a small branch earlier in the line with ultimately lead to the name Evans! Harry almost dropped his book. He examine the page closer to fine that not only was his mother not muggle born but she was a pure blood too! Her line had a long line of squibs. She was directly related to Rowena Ravenclaw herself!

Harry felt proud of his lineage for the first time in his life. He never imagined something like this! He checked the other three founders to find his father was also a descendent of Gryffindor himself!

'That explains why Voldemort picked me instead of Neville!' Harry thought to himself. 'He must have known!'

Harry finally came down to dinner, being famished he ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Where have you been all day?" cassie inquired. "You were not at breakfast or lunch! I hope this is not getting to become a habit."

"Sorry just felt under the weather, so I decided to stay in bed and read."

"Sounds boring….anyway did you hear what happened to potter when he got back?"

"What?" said Harry, his interest now perked.

"He just appeared from nowhere after being absent for three days looking all haggard and torn up. When Granger inquired about where he was he snapped at her and told her he had to be somewhere and to quit bugging him about it"

"Wow must have been some argument, what was her reaction?"

"She yelled at him saying he been disappearing too often and that she's going to Dumbledore!"

"Well that's taken care of" said Harry trying not to sound too interested.

"Yea but afterwards he grabbed her roughly then said never mind!" Cassie continued, "Then she shouted don't you ever touch me like that again! And then stormed off."

Harry was getting worried by the days. He kept hearing things from the Hogwarts rumor mill about the Golden Trio's unstable friendship. Harry was getting mad too, he had to do something sooner or later. He could not possible let someone ruin his old friendship and hurt his friends like that. He made up his mind. He has been putting this off for the longest while and it's about time he reveled the imposter for who he really is…a stinking death eater! Before the year is over all will be reveled Harry vowed to himself!

Over the next few days Harry formulated a plan. It had to be polyjuice potion the death eater was using since it is hard to impersonate someone with a magical disguise unless one was a metermorphagamus.

The plan was simple, capture the fake Harry bound him, let the potion wear off and take him to Dumbledore! He even thought to let Hermione and Ron in on the plan but it would take too much explanations and revelations. Then it hit him. What would he do next?

"Am I to return to my normal life? Or should I stay as I am?" he said to himself.

The new identity was new and a relief from his old hectic stressful life and he knew it. In the end Harry knew what he was going to do. He had to return to his old life and he'll prove to Dumbledore by telling him only things he would know. He realized now his big mistake in convincing Dumbledore in the first place. All he had to do was just that…tell him things only he would know. About the order and the prophecy!!! Only he and Dumbledore knew the full contents!!!

"Wait a minute! How the bloody hell did moaning Myrtle know it was me coming from the chamber?"

Harry remembered clearly the day he came from the chamber, Myrtle addressed him as Harry!!

Harry wasn't even going to ponder this he raced down to the girls' bathroom on the second floor. He was going to find out for himself how she knew the truth!

In a few minutes he reached his destination.

"Myrtle!" Harry yelled, "Are you there, I want to speak with you."

With one fluid movement Myrtle materialized from out of the second stall.

"You called Harry?" She said batting her eyelashes. "What ever do you want?"

"I want to know how is it that you recognize me through this disguise?"

"Oh, I knew it was you all along. We ghost sense things….I can see who you truly are all of us can, but we don't say anything."

"what? How?"

"Ghosts can see through disguises, only if the physical appearance actually changes like in metermorphagamus' or if used a potion."

"like polyjuice?"

"exactly!" she continued, "that's why most people try the potion and not the spell. A slip of the tongue from a spiritual being is all that it takes to reveal your true identity. But ive already taken care of that Harry. Ive spoken to the other ghosts and we agreed to keep this secret since it is you,……it must be important!"

"Wow, I never knew all of that, thanks for keeping my secret Myrtle, I'll remember to visit you more often."

"Thanks Harry I will be looking forward to it. You can share my toilet to do your homework and we can talk about boys and books and lots lots more fun things…."

"Right…..I'll get back to you soon." Harry said, trying to finish her girlish ramblings. "well thanks again Myrtle and I'll see you around!"

"Bye Harry!"

"Bye."

Harry raced back to his room. He was tired that night and went fast asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He had assignment to turn in by mid day and he still had not finished them.

The next day he met with Cassie in the library to do research while she looked over his essays. Cassie reminded him of Hermione only Hermione was more bookwormish!

That day in potions Harry observed the golden trio. Or what was left of it. The imposter Harry was arguing with Ron. He caught bits and pieces of it and smiled. Apparently Imposter Harry wasn't as good as him in Quiditch. Ron was angry at his poor performance during try-outs.

Things went downhill from there as they were mixing their potions. Imposter Harry was somehow decent in potions and Ron was just hacked off at being bossed around and told what to do. Eventually the potion exploded and cover both of them.

"Get out of my class this instance!" Snape bellowed. "And don't come back until you've managed some level of competence!"

"it wasn't my fault!"Ron said, "He started throwing random stuff into the…"

"I don't care, you should be watching him, you both are responsible for this potion…"

"But…."

"Just get out!" Snape yelled. "And that would be 50 points from Griffindor!"

"50!!"

"Oh i'm sorry, I meant to say 60! Get out!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. But Snape sure was mean as ever. And the weirdest thing yet was Ron was being yelled at most of the time and not Imposter Harry!

It could be a coincidence!

'Come to think of it, Imposter Harry hasn't really got into trouble with Snape much for the term." Harry mussed. 'He only got a few yelling here and there but that it!"

Since Snape was a death eater then he should know about the imposter. But shouldn't Dumbledore know too since he is a spy? Or is he really? Who is Snape loyal too? All these questions and more were running though Harry head for the rest of the evening. He had to figure this out before he do anything griffindorish . If the order and Dumbledore knows then they might have a plan and exposing the Imposter might intervene with whatever plans they have.

Harry was yet again at crossroads. He was unsure what to do. Should he go ahead with his plan or dig for more information first? Harry even contemplated getting help from Cassie. Surely she can help him. She wasn't a pure blooded extremist like most Slytherins and she was certainly on the good side. That mush he gathered from talking to her.

A few days later Harry was walking aimlessly through the corridors late one night. He did that quite often recently. Too much things on his mind. What to do next. What was his next move. Being slytherin , he had to plan all of this out. He could not make rash decisions like he used to and he surely could not act like the Harry he used to be or anyway un-slytherinlike! He now had to think things through and walking helped him focus.

Unfortunately, this day things took a downward turn. Harry turned the corner only to meet the imposter himself in all his glory walking alone. This was too good to ignore. Harry decided he would follow him, get any dirt on him as he can. The imposter continued to walk every few minutes looking back as if he knew someone was following him. He kept on going down corridors Harry didn't even know existed.

He turned sharply to the right and continued down a narrow walkway to a door that looked to be made of metal. He put on a black glove and took out a key from a handkerchief. He placed it in the keyhole and turned. Harry watched intently he was about to pursue him if he went into the room.

The imposter then hesitated and pulled out a vial out of his robes. He uncorked and and was about to drown its contents.

Harry had a good suspicion what was in that vial. This could be the chance he was waiting for! Adrenaline pumping Harry just did what he did best and he ran blindly towards the imposter.

The vial was closing in on his lips when Harry went colliding into him. The imposter and Harry fell at the same time. The vial crashed on the ground breaking into a thousand pieces sending the liquid everywhere.

"Donovan, why? Do you know what you have just done?! Get out of here! Get out now!" The imposter yelled.

"What, no I should be asking the question here death eater!" Harry was fuming. "I believe we all know what was in that vial. You are not fooling anyone! You were about to change! I Know it! And don't think I notice your monthly disappearance!!" I know what you are!!"

"What, who told you? No one is supposed to know about this! How did you find out?"

"I have my ways, Now come with me." Harry said point his wand at the imposter. "we are going to see D…"

"You have to leave now it's too late! Get out of here." The imposter grabbed his wand in one fluid motion. "Don't let me force you"

"Expelliamus!" Harry shouted.

"protégo!" yelled the imposter. "Get out now!!!"

The imposter seem to be in pain. He began to convulse dropping his wand.

"it's happening now!" Yelled the imposter, "Go, run to Dumbledore now tell him what has happened."

"What! You are confusing me, you're coming with me!" Harry said, "Especially now that you are changing!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

"Oh so now you are threatening me!!" Harry yelled.

The imposter Harry could not even say another word as he began screaming and convulsing on the ground. Harry watched intently. He knew what was about to happen and was eagerly waiting to see who the imposter truly was. The imposter screamed and screamed digging his nails into his skin. Harry though back to his second year. Sure the change was painful at first but changing back was not. This is definitely different from last time. Harry watched as the imposter began to change, first slowing then rapidly increasing as the seconds went by.

A sinking feeling developed in the pit of Harry's stomach. This is not what's supposed to happen. Something was wrong and he knew it. The imposter's body began to twist and change, getting larger. Then almost to the end Harry realized that this was not someone under polyjuice potion. This was indeed a full fledged WAREWOLF!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Authors notes: wow it's been 2 years and I'm finally updating . boy you all must be pissed.

Sorry!!! Was in a coma for a while now picking up the pieces of my life. Hope to write more

But it won't be as often as before.


End file.
